Noi due, diamanti nel cielo L'amore di Steve Rogers
by MarvelAvengersHawk
Summary: Steve si innamora, per la prima volta nella sua esistenza, di Rubina, la donna che, per lui, metterà a repentaglio ogni cosa, compresa la carriera e la vita, aiutandolo a ritrovarsi con Bucky. Sarà proprio il Soldato d'Inverno a tentare di separarli…insieme, il Capitano e la sua donna, dovranno difendere il loro amore, prima dall'amico più caro e poi dal più recente, Stark.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITOLO 1 RUBINA**

Il locale era molto affollato. Steve e Tony si fecero strada fino al bancone del bar mentre Sam li seguiva a distanza. Erano stati invitati dal Colonnello Ross a partecipare ad una raccolta di fondi per beneficenza e non avevano potuto esimersi.

Stark era particolarmente sensibile al tema e, inoltre, la presenza degli Avengers, ad una simile manifestazione, avrebbe attirato molta attenzione e molti soldi.

Il militare gli aveva anticipato che avrebbero trovato un'atmosfera informale e così fu. Tanti giovani, coetanei, pensò Rogers, per quanto, nel suo caso, fosse un concetto piuttosto astratto. Li accolse il proprietario del pub. Strette di mano, complimenti ed autografi. Qualche foto.

Si sedettero sugli sgabelli alti, sorseggiando una birra, tranne Tony che ordinò un Martini, il solito snob. In sottofondo, le note della musica suonata da un juke-box.

Il Capitano si trovò a curiosare, con lo sguardo. Usciva pochissimo e le sue conoscenze si contavano sulle dita di una mano, colleghi a parte. Anche se a volte frequentarli era difficoltoso, soprattutto fuori dal lavoro.

Ad un tavolo laterale vide una donna dal volto bellissimo. Gli occhi blu, i capelli scuri, lunghissimi, leggermente mossi. Un top scollato di seta azzurra, che segnava il seno. Rideva, alle battute dell'uomo sedutole di fronte. Si trovò ad invidiarlo, profondamente; gli sembrava così dolce, carina ed affettuosa, mentre parlava al suo dirimpettaio. Si chiese se stessero insieme e pensò di no, perché la ragazza lo guardava di sottecchi...forse era solo una sua speranza.

Tony intuì l'interesse del collega. 'É proprio incredibile, quella, una sventola. Dai, vai a parlarle. In fondo sei Capitan America. Le piacerai senz'altro'.

'Cosa posso dirle? Sta con un altro. Smettila, sei sempre il solito' controbatté Rogers.

'Devi vincere la tua timidezza. E non mi pare siano fidanzati' si intromise Wilson.

Nel mentre, il presunto ragazzo, si diresse verso il bancone. Steve sgranò gli occhi; indossava una maglia bianca, con le maniche lunghe blu scure, modello da baseball, con stampata l'immagine dello scudo di Capitan America ed una scritta. "_Allergico agli idioti_". Rimase esterrefatto. Ugualmente Stark. Sapeva che si vendessero molti gadget su di loro... Non una maglia così!

'Bella!' Tony, ironico, indicò la t-shirt, interloquendo il tipo. Era alto, muscoloso, occhi azzurri e capelli castani scuri, lisci, piuttosto prestante.

'Niente di personale...' rispose l'altro, malizioso in viso, e fece per ordinare da bere.

'Offriamo noi, amico' fu pronto a familiarizzare, sperando di agganciare la moretta per Steve, giacché era rimasto imbambolato a rimirarla.

'No, grazie' l'uomo era contrariato.

'Insisto' fece Stark, di nuovo.

'Ho detto di no. Grazie.' Ribadì, alzando il tono della voce, più scocciato.

Tony cominciava a perdere la pazienza. Perché era ostile e cocciuto? Gli Avengers piacevano a tutti...

In quell'istante Rogers vide la ragazza alzarsi, repentinamente, per raggiungere il suo amico. O fidanzato. Gli fu subito accanto. 'Che succede, Fox? Tutto bene?'.

'Vuole offrirci da bere e non gli piace la maglietta che mi hai regalato!'.

Il Capitano si rammaricò, deluso, che lei stessa avesse fatto un regalo simile.

Rubina, lo fissò, sorridendo 'Era uno scherzo fra di noi. Non c'entrano gli Avengers'.

'Non fa nulla' controbatté… gli importava, in realtà, e parecchio.

'Va bene per il drink. Io prendo una coca dietetica e Fox una birra' continuò, senza staccare gli occhi da Steve, che, a quel punto, si trovò a tenderle la mano.

'Sono Steve Rogers'.

'Rubina' gli rispose, a sua volta 'Lui è Fox'. Si presentarono, tutti. Chiacchierano, per un po', del più e del meno, soprattutto Tony che raccontò che fossero lì per la festa di beneficenza.

La donna accennò, brevemente, che lei stessa aveva aiutato ad organizzare eventi simili, spiegando di essersi di informata e che i fondi raccolti sarebbero stati utilizzati per una casa famiglia. Sembrava le stesse molto a cuore.

Rogers la apprezzò, ancora di più. Era affabile, intelligente, bella, pure nei modi.

Intuendo, nuovamente, i desideri del collega, Stark si buttò, senza alcuna vergogna. 'Come sapete, sono miliardario e filantropo. Rubina, ti faccio una proposta. Una donazione davvero cospicua, in cambio di un tuo bacio a Capitan America!'.

'Cosa sei, impazzito? Non scherzare' l'interessato lo rimproverò, imbarazzatissimo.

'E' per una buona causa. Sono certo che l'offerta sarà molto generosa!' Sam si mise in mezzo.

La ragazza era rimasta in silenzio. Aveva fissato prima Steve, intensamente, e Fox, sorridendo.

'L'importante è che il tuo fidanzato non sia geloso!' aggiunse Wilson, che voleva capire se i due stessero insieme.

'Assolutamente no, siamo amici e colleghi. Io sono sposato.' Alzò la mano sinistra, per far vedere la fede dorata.

Il Capitano parve risollevato.

'Sono curioso. Dicci quanto sei disposto a spendere!' insistette Wilson.

'Non potrete dirmi di no. Per quei bambini, non si può essere avari. Ventimila dollari mi pare onesto' Tony era serio.

Lei pensò a quanto quei soldi avrebbero fatto comodo alla casa famiglia. Soprattutto, aveva desiderato baciare Steve, nel momento stesso in cui ne aveva incrociato lo sguardo. La attraeva molto. Lo aveva visto qualche volta in televisione, ma, di persona, le aveva suscitato una forte emozione. Era bello, con un fisico scolpito, un sorriso aperto ed uno sguardo gentile.

In quell'istante, dal juke-box, suonarono le prime note di 'Diamonds in the sky', di Rihanna. Adorava quella canzone, era struggente. Cosicché si alzò e andò verso Rogers, rimasto seduto sullo sgabello. Gli mise la mano destra sul torace, all'altezza del cuore. Con la sinistra, gli carezzò la guancia e, si avvicinò, pericolosa.

L'uomo la cinse per la vita e la strinse a sé, senza indugio.

'Sei pronto?' sussurrò.

'Non sai quanto' il Capitano fu audace, per una volta.

Lei si sporse ancora di più, poggiando la bocca sulla sua; dopo qualche istante, la aprì un pochino e con la punta della lingua, gli leccò il contorno delle labbra, immediatamente contraccambiata.

Steve si insinuò, con prepotenza, nella sua bocca. Era in subbuglio, un'eccitazione mai provata; l'aveva appiccicata al proprio corpo in una maniera tale che Rubina percepì, con chiarezza, la sua erezione da sotto i jeans. Non si scansò, e continuò a baciarlo, molto presa.

I presenti erano ammutoliti; Stark ritenne che il collega, sempre granitico e razionale, avesse perso il controllo, completamente. Quando aveva proposto la scommessa, aveva pensato ad un bacetto a fior di labbra, giusto per fare conoscenza, ma la situazione era precipitata, in maniera piuttosto repentina.

Fox era esterrefatto dal comportamento dell'amica, sempre insofferente alle innumerevoli attenzioni maschili ricevute.

La moretta intuì di aver già abbastanza giocato col fuoco. Staccò la bocca da quella di Rogers, e ridendo, gli confidò, a bassa voce 'Se me lo avessi chiesto, ti avrei baciato comunque, senza scommessa'.

Lui, rosso in volto, ricambiò il sorriso, in silenzio.

'Però, Capitano, niente male. Continuate, continuate, magari in privato… vado a staccare un cospicuo assegno' sghignazzando, Tony si diresse verso l'entrata del locale, al punto di raccolta delle donazioni.

'Si è fatto tardi, andiamo via?' Fox prese la giacca.

'Certo' rispose, facendo altrettanto.

'Ciao, ragazzi, buona continuazione di serata, salutate Tony da parte nostra' l'uomo rivolse un saluto veloce ai due Avengers.

Rubina, in piedi accanto a Rogers, gli tese la mano, gioiosa 'E' stato un piacere conoscerti'.

Aveva la bocca secca, dopo quel bacio sconvolgente, e non riusciva a spiccicare una parola, profondamente turbato. Mormorò 'E' stato un piacere anche per me'.

'Buonanotte' lei strinse la mano di Wilson.

Vedendoli uscire, Sam si rivolse a Steve, piuttosto contrariato 'Fermala! Raggiungila, chiedile il numero, è fantastica!'.

'Lo so, è fantastica, ma non ci so fare in queste cose'. Il tono era così triste che Falcon non insistette.

**CAPITOLO 1 RUBINA**

Il locale era molto affollato. Steve e Tony si fecero strada fino al bancone del bar mentre Sam li seguiva a distanza. Erano stati invitati dal Colonnello Ross a partecipare ad una raccolta di fondi per beneficenza e non avevano potuto esimersi.

Stark era particolarmente sensibile al tema e, inoltre, la presenza degli Avengers, ad una simile manifestazione, avrebbe attirato molta attenzione e molti soldi.

Il militare gli aveva anticipato che avrebbero trovato un'atmosfera informale e così fu. Tanti giovani, coetanei, pensò Rogers, per quanto, nel suo caso, fosse un concetto piuttosto astratto. Li accolse il proprietario del pub. Strette di mano, complimenti ed autografi. Qualche foto.

Si sedettero sugli sgabelli alti, sorseggiando una birra, tranne Tony che ordinò un Martini, il solito snob. In sottofondo, le note della musica suonata da un juke-box.

Il Capitano si trovò a curiosare, con lo sguardo. Usciva pochissimo e le sue conoscenze si contavano sulle dita di una mano, colleghi a parte. Anche se a volte frequentarli era difficoltoso, soprattutto fuori dal lavoro.

Ad un tavolo laterale vide una donna dal volto bellissimo. Gli occhi blu, i capelli scuri, lunghissimi, leggermente mossi. Un top scollato di seta azzurra, che segnava il seno. Rideva, alle battute dell'uomo sedutole di fronte. Si trovò ad invidiarlo, profondamente; gli sembrava così dolce, carina ed affettuosa, mentre parlava al suo dirimpettaio. Si chiese se stessero insieme e pensò di no, perché la ragazza lo guardava di sottecchi...forse era solo una sua speranza.

Tony intuì l'interesse del collega. 'É proprio incredibile, quella, una sventola. Dai, vai a parlarle. In fondo sei Capitan America. Le piacerai senz'altro'.

'Cosa posso dirle? Sta con un altro. Smettila, sei sempre il solito' controbatté Rogers.

'Devi vincere la tua timidezza. E non mi pare siano fidanzati' si intromise Wilson.

Nel mentre, il presunto ragazzo, si diresse verso il bancone. Steve sgranò gli occhi; indossava una maglia bianca, con le maniche lunghe blu scure, modello da baseball, con stampata l'immagine dello scudo di Capitan America ed una scritta. "_Allergico agli idioti_". Rimase esterrefatto. Ugualmente Stark. Sapeva che si vendessero molti gadget su di loro... Non una maglia così!

'Bella!' Tony, ironico, indicò la t-shirt, interloquendo il tipo. Era alto, muscoloso, occhi azzurri e capelli castani scuri, lisci, piuttosto prestante.

'Niente di personale...' rispose l'altro, malizioso in viso, e fece per ordinare da bere.

'Offriamo noi, amico' fu pronto a familiarizzare, sperando di agganciare la moretta per Steve, giacché era rimasto imbambolato a rimirarla.

'No, grazie' l'uomo era contrariato.

'Insisto' fece Stark, di nuovo.

'Ho detto di no. Grazie.' Ribadì, alzando il tono della voce, più scocciato.

Tony cominciava a perdere la pazienza. Perché era ostile e cocciuto? Gli Avengers piacevano a tutti...

In quell'istante Rogers vide la ragazza alzarsi, repentinamente, per raggiungere il suo amico. O fidanzato. Gli fu subito accanto. 'Che succede, Fox? Tutto bene?'.

'Vuole offrirci da bere e non gli piace la maglietta che mi hai regalato!'.

Il Capitano si rammaricò, deluso, che lei stessa avesse fatto un regalo simile.

Rubina, lo fissò, sorridendo 'Era uno scherzo fra di noi. Non c'entrano gli Avengers'.

'Non fa nulla' controbatté… gli importava, in realtà, e parecchio.

'Va bene per il drink. Io prendo una coca dietetica e Fox una birra' continuò, senza staccare gli occhi da Steve, che, a quel punto, si trovò a tenderle la mano.

'Sono Steve Rogers'.

'Rubina' gli rispose, a sua volta 'Lui è Fox'. Si presentarono, tutti. Chiacchierano, per un po', del più e del meno, soprattutto Tony che raccontò che fossero lì per la festa di beneficenza.

La donna accennò, brevemente, che lei stessa aveva aiutato ad organizzare eventi simili, spiegando di essersi di informata e che i fondi raccolti sarebbero stati utilizzati per una casa famiglia. Sembrava le stesse molto a cuore.

Rogers la apprezzò, ancora di più. Era affabile, intelligente, bella, pure nei modi.

Intuendo, nuovamente, i desideri del collega, Stark si buttò, senza alcuna vergogna. 'Come sapete, sono miliardario e filantropo. Rubina, ti faccio una proposta. Una donazione davvero cospicua, in cambio di un tuo bacio a Capitan America!'.

'Cosa sei, impazzito? Non scherzare' l'interessato lo rimproverò, imbarazzatissimo.

'E' per una buona causa. Sono certo che l'offerta sarà molto generosa!' Sam si mise in mezzo.

La ragazza era rimasta in silenzio. Aveva fissato prima Steve, intensamente, e Fox, sorridendo.

'L'importante è che il tuo fidanzato non sia geloso!' aggiunse Wilson, che voleva capire se i due stessero insieme.

'Assolutamente no, siamo amici e colleghi. Io sono sposato.' Alzò la mano sinistra, per far vedere la fede dorata.

Il Capitano parve risollevato.

'Sono curioso. Dicci quanto sei disposto a spendere!' insistette Wilson.

'Non potrete dirmi di no. Per quei bambini, non si può essere avari. Ventimila dollari mi pare onesto' Tony era serio.

Lei pensò a quanto quei soldi avrebbero fatto comodo alla casa famiglia. Soprattutto, aveva desiderato baciare Steve, nel momento stesso in cui ne aveva incrociato lo sguardo. La attraeva molto. Lo aveva visto qualche volta in televisione, ma, di persona, le aveva suscitato una forte emozione. Era bello, con un fisico scolpito, un sorriso aperto ed uno sguardo gentile.

In quell'istante, dal juke-box, suonarono le prime note di 'Diamonds in the sky', di Rihanna. Adorava quella canzone, era struggente. Cosicché si alzò e andò verso Rogers, rimasto seduto sullo sgabello. Gli mise la mano destra sul torace, all'altezza del cuore. Con la sinistra, gli carezzò la guancia e, si avvicinò, pericolosa.

L'uomo la cinse per la vita e la strinse a sé, senza indugio.

'Sei pronto?' sussurrò.

'Non sai quanto' il Capitano fu audace, per una volta.

Lei si sporse ancora di più, poggiando la bocca sulla sua; dopo qualche istante, la aprì un pochino e con la punta della lingua, gli leccò il contorno delle labbra, immediatamente contraccambiata.

Steve si insinuò, con prepotenza, nella sua bocca. Era in subbuglio, un'eccitazione mai provata; l'aveva appiccicata al proprio corpo in una maniera tale che Rubina percepì, con chiarezza, la sua erezione da sotto i jeans. Non si scansò, e continuò a baciarlo, molto presa.

I presenti erano ammutoliti; Stark ritenne che il collega, sempre granitico e razionale, avesse perso il controllo, completamente. Quando aveva proposto la scommessa, aveva pensato ad un bacetto a fior di labbra, giusto per fare conoscenza, ma la situazione era precipitata, in maniera piuttosto repentina.

Fox era esterrefatto dal comportamento dell'amica, sempre insofferente alle innumerevoli attenzioni maschili ricevute.

La moretta intuì di aver già abbastanza giocato col fuoco. Staccò la bocca da quella di Rogers, e ridendo, gli confidò, a bassa voce 'Se me lo avessi chiesto, ti avrei baciato comunque, senza scommessa'.

Lui, rosso in volto, ricambiò il sorriso, in silenzio.

'Però, Capitano, niente male. Continuate, continuate, magari in privato… vado a staccare un cospicuo assegno' sghignazzando, Tony si diresse verso l'entrata del locale, al punto di raccolta delle donazioni.

'Si è fatto tardi, andiamo via?' Fox prese la giacca.

'Certo' rispose, facendo altrettanto.

'Ciao, ragazzi, buona continuazione di serata, salutate Tony da parte nostra' l'uomo rivolse un saluto veloce ai due Avengers.

Rubina, in piedi accanto a Rogers, gli tese la mano, gioiosa 'E' stato un piacere conoscerti'.

Aveva la bocca secca, dopo quel bacio sconvolgente, e non riusciva a spiccicare una parola, profondamente turbato. Mormorò 'E' stato un piacere anche per me'.

'Buonanotte' lei strinse la mano di Wilson.

Vedendoli uscire, Sam si rivolse a Steve, piuttosto contrariato 'Fermala! Raggiungila, chiedile il numero, è fantastica!'.

'Lo so, è fantastica, ma non ci so fare in queste cose'. Il tono era così triste che Falcon non insistette.

**CAPITOLO 1 RUBINA**

Il locale era molto affollato. Steve e Tony si fecero strada fino al bancone del bar mentre Sam li seguiva a distanza. Erano stati invitati dal Colonnello Ross a partecipare ad una raccolta di fondi per beneficenza e non avevano potuto esimersi.

Stark era particolarmente sensibile al tema e, inoltre, la presenza degli Avengers, ad una simile manifestazione, avrebbe attirato molta attenzione e molti soldi.

Il militare gli aveva anticipato che avrebbero trovato un'atmosfera informale e così fu. Tanti giovani, coetanei, pensò Rogers, per quanto, nel suo caso, fosse un concetto piuttosto astratto. Li accolse il proprietario del pub. Strette di mano, complimenti ed autografi. Qualche foto.

Si sedettero sugli sgabelli alti, sorseggiando una birra, tranne Tony che ordinò un Martini, il solito snob. In sottofondo, le note della musica suonata da un juke-box.

Il Capitano si trovò a curiosare, con lo sguardo. Usciva pochissimo e le sue conoscenze si contavano sulle dita di una mano, colleghi a parte. Anche se a volte frequentarli era difficoltoso, soprattutto fuori dal lavoro.

Ad un tavolo laterale vide una donna dal volto bellissimo. Gli occhi blu, i capelli scuri, lunghissimi, leggermente mossi. Un top scollato di seta azzurra, che segnava il seno. Rideva, alle battute dell'uomo sedutole di fronte. Si trovò ad invidiarlo, profondamente; gli sembrava così dolce, carina ed affettuosa, mentre parlava al suo dirimpettaio. Si chiese se stessero insieme e pensò di no, perché la ragazza lo guardava di sottecchi...forse era solo una sua speranza.

Tony intuì l'interesse del collega. 'É proprio incredibile, quella, una sventola. Dai, vai a parlarle. In fondo sei Capitan America. Le piacerai senz'altro'.

'Cosa posso dirle? Sta con un altro. Smettila, sei sempre il solito' controbatté Rogers.

'Devi vincere la tua timidezza. E non mi pare siano fidanzati' si intromise Wilson.

Nel mentre, il presunto ragazzo, si diresse verso il bancone. Steve sgranò gli occhi; indossava una maglia bianca, con le maniche lunghe blu scure, modello da baseball, con stampata l'immagine dello scudo di Capitan America ed una scritta. "_Allergico agli idioti_". Rimase esterrefatto. Ugualmente Stark. Sapeva che si vendessero molti gadget su di loro... Non una maglia così!

'Bella!' Tony, ironico, indicò la t-shirt, interloquendo il tipo. Era alto, muscoloso, occhi azzurri e capelli castani scuri, lisci, piuttosto prestante.

'Niente di personale...' rispose l'altro, malizioso in viso, e fece per ordinare da bere.

'Offriamo noi, amico' fu pronto a familiarizzare, sperando di agganciare la moretta per Steve, giacché era rimasto imbambolato a rimirarla.

'No, grazie' l'uomo era contrariato.

'Insisto' fece Stark, di nuovo.

'Ho detto di no. Grazie.' Ribadì, alzando il tono della voce, più scocciato.

Tony cominciava a perdere la pazienza. Perché era ostile e cocciuto? Gli Avengers piacevano a tutti...

In quell'istante Rogers vide la ragazza alzarsi, repentinamente, per raggiungere il suo amico. O fidanzato. Gli fu subito accanto. 'Che succede, Fox? Tutto bene?'.

'Vuole offrirci da bere e non gli piace la maglietta che mi hai regalato!'.

Il Capitano si rammaricò, deluso, che lei stessa avesse fatto un regalo simile.

Rubina, lo fissò, sorridendo 'Era uno scherzo fra di noi. Non c'entrano gli Avengers'.

'Non fa nulla' controbatté… gli importava, in realtà, e parecchio.

'Va bene per il drink. Io prendo una coca dietetica e Fox una birra' continuò, senza staccare gli occhi da Steve, che, a quel punto, si trovò a tenderle la mano.

'Sono Steve Rogers'.

'Rubina' gli rispose, a sua volta 'Lui è Fox'. Si presentarono, tutti. Chiacchierano, per un po', del più e del meno, soprattutto Tony che raccontò che fossero lì per la festa di beneficenza.

La donna accennò, brevemente, che lei stessa aveva aiutato ad organizzare eventi simili, spiegando di essersi di informata e che i fondi raccolti sarebbero stati utilizzati per una casa famiglia. Sembrava le stesse molto a cuore.

Rogers la apprezzò, ancora di più. Era affabile, intelligente, bella, pure nei modi.

Intuendo, nuovamente, i desideri del collega, Stark si buttò, senza alcuna vergogna. 'Come sapete, sono miliardario e filantropo. Rubina, ti faccio una proposta. Una donazione davvero cospicua, in cambio di un tuo bacio a Capitan America!'.

'Cosa sei, impazzito? Non scherzare' l'interessato lo rimproverò, imbarazzatissimo.

'E' per una buona causa. Sono certo che l'offerta sarà molto generosa!' Sam si mise in mezzo.

La ragazza era rimasta in silenzio. Aveva fissato prima Steve, intensamente, e Fox, sorridendo.

'L'importante è che il tuo fidanzato non sia geloso!' aggiunse Wilson, che voleva capire se i due stessero insieme.

'Assolutamente no, siamo amici e colleghi. Io sono sposato.' Alzò la mano sinistra, per far vedere la fede dorata.

Il Capitano parve risollevato.

'Sono curioso. Dicci quanto sei disposto a spendere!' insistette Wilson.

'Non potrete dirmi di no. Per quei bambini, non si può essere avari. Ventimila dollari mi pare onesto' Tony era serio.

Lei pensò a quanto quei soldi avrebbero fatto comodo alla casa famiglia. Soprattutto, aveva desiderato baciare Steve, nel momento stesso in cui ne aveva incrociato lo sguardo. La attraeva molto. Lo aveva visto qualche volta in televisione, ma, di persona, le aveva suscitato una forte emozione. Era bello, con un fisico scolpito, un sorriso aperto ed uno sguardo gentile.

In quell'istante, dal juke-box, suonarono le prime note di 'Diamonds in the sky', di Rihanna. Adorava quella canzone, era struggente. Cosicché si alzò e andò verso Rogers, rimasto seduto sullo sgabello. Gli mise la mano destra sul torace, all'altezza del cuore. Con la sinistra, gli carezzò la guancia e, si avvicinò, pericolosa.

L'uomo la cinse per la vita e la strinse a sé, senza indugio.

'Sei pronto?' sussurrò.

'Non sai quanto' il Capitano fu audace, per una volta.

Lei si sporse ancora di più, poggiando la bocca sulla sua; dopo qualche istante, la aprì un pochino e con la punta della lingua, gli leccò il contorno delle labbra, immediatamente contraccambiata.

Steve si insinuò, con prepotenza, nella sua bocca. Era in subbuglio, un'eccitazione mai provata; l'aveva appiccicata al proprio corpo in una maniera tale che Rubina percepì, con chiarezza, la sua erezione da sotto i jeans. Non si scansò, e continuò a baciarlo, molto presa.

I presenti erano ammutoliti; Stark ritenne che il collega, sempre granitico e razionale, avesse perso il controllo, completamente. Quando aveva proposto la scommessa, aveva pensato ad un bacetto a fior di labbra, giusto per fare conoscenza, ma la situazione era precipitata, in maniera piuttosto repentina.

Fox era esterrefatto dal comportamento dell'amica, sempre insofferente alle innumerevoli attenzioni maschili ricevute.

La moretta intuì di aver già abbastanza giocato col fuoco. Staccò la bocca da quella di Rogers, e ridendo, gli confidò, a bassa voce 'Se me lo avessi chiesto, ti avrei baciato comunque, senza scommessa'.

Lui, rosso in volto, ricambiò il sorriso, in silenzio.

'Però, Capitano, niente male. Continuate, continuate, magari in privato… vado a staccare un cospicuo assegno' sghignazzando, Tony si diresse verso l'entrata del locale, al punto di raccolta delle donazioni.

'Si è fatto tardi, andiamo via?' Fox prese la giacca.

'Certo' rispose, facendo altrettanto.

'Ciao, ragazzi, buona continuazione di serata, salutate Tony da parte nostra' l'uomo rivolse un saluto veloce ai due Avengers.

Rubina, in piedi accanto a Rogers, gli tese la mano, gioiosa 'E' stato un piacere conoscerti'.

Aveva la bocca secca, dopo quel bacio sconvolgente, e non riusciva a spiccicare una parola, profondamente turbato. Mormorò 'E' stato un piacere anche per me'.

'Buonanotte' lei strinse la mano di Wilson.

Vedendoli uscire, Sam si rivolse a Steve, piuttosto contrariato 'Fermala! Raggiungila, chiedile il numero, è fantastica!'.

'Lo so, è fantastica, ma non ci so fare in queste cose'. Il tono era così triste che Falcon non insistette.

Il Capitano pensò che non l'avrebbe rivista mai più.

**CAPITOLO 1 RUBINA**

Il locale era molto affollato. Steve e Tony si fecero strada fino al bancone del bar mentre Sam li seguiva a distanza. Erano stati invitati dal Colonnello Ross a partecipare ad una raccolta di fondi per beneficenza e non avevano potuto esimersi.

Stark era particolarmente sensibile al tema e, inoltre, la presenza degli Avengers, ad una simile manifestazione, avrebbe attirato molta attenzione e molti soldi.

Il militare gli aveva anticipato che avrebbero trovato un'atmosfera informale e così fu. Tanti giovani, coetanei, pensò Rogers, per quanto, nel suo caso, fosse un concetto piuttosto astratto. Li accolse il proprietario del pub. Strette di mano, complimenti ed autografi. Qualche foto.

Si sedettero sugli sgabelli alti, sorseggiando una birra, tranne Tony che ordinò un Martini, il solito snob. In sottofondo, le note della musica suonata da un juke-box.

Il Capitano si trovò a curiosare, con lo sguardo. Usciva pochissimo e le sue conoscenze si contavano sulle dita di una mano, colleghi a parte. Anche se a volte frequentarli era difficoltoso, soprattutto fuori dal lavoro.

Ad un tavolo laterale vide una donna dal volto bellissimo. Gli occhi blu, i capelli scuri, lunghissimi, leggermente mossi. Un top scollato di seta azzurra, che segnava il seno. Rideva, alle battute dell'uomo sedutole di fronte. Si trovò ad invidiarlo, profondamente; gli sembrava così dolce, carina ed affettuosa, mentre parlava al suo dirimpettaio. Si chiese se stessero insieme e pensò di no, perché la ragazza lo guardava di sottecchi...forse era solo una sua speranza.

Tony intuì l'interesse del collega. 'É proprio incredibile, quella, una sventola. Dai, vai a parlarle. In fondo sei Capitan America. Le piacerai senz'altro'.

'Cosa posso dirle? Sta con un altro. Smettila, sei sempre il solito' controbatté Rogers.

'Devi vincere la tua timidezza. E non mi pare siano fidanzati' si intromise Wilson.

Nel mentre, il presunto ragazzo, si diresse verso il bancone. Steve sgranò gli occhi; indossava una maglia bianca, con le maniche lunghe blu scure, modello da baseball, con stampata l'immagine dello scudo di Capitan America ed una scritta. "_Allergico agli idioti_". Rimase esterrefatto. Ugualmente Stark. Sapeva che si vendessero molti gadget su di loro... Non una maglia così!

'Bella!' Tony, ironico, indicò la t-shirt, interloquendo il tipo. Era alto, muscoloso, occhi azzurri e capelli castani scuri, lisci, piuttosto prestante.

'Niente di personale...' rispose l'altro, malizioso in viso, e fece per ordinare da bere.

'Offriamo noi, amico' fu pronto a familiarizzare, sperando di agganciare la moretta per Steve, giacché era rimasto imbambolato a rimirarla.

'No, grazie' l'uomo era contrariato.

'Insisto' fece Stark, di nuovo.

'Ho detto di no. Grazie.' Ribadì, alzando il tono della voce, più scocciato.

Tony cominciava a perdere la pazienza. Perché era ostile e cocciuto? Gli Avengers piacevano a tutti...

In quell'istante Rogers vide la ragazza alzarsi, repentinamente, per raggiungere il suo amico. O fidanzato. Gli fu subito accanto. 'Che succede, Fox? Tutto bene?'.

'Vuole offrirci da bere e non gli piace la maglietta che mi hai regalato!'.

Il Capitano si rammaricò, deluso, che lei stessa avesse fatto un regalo simile.

Rubina, lo fissò, sorridendo 'Era uno scherzo fra di noi. Non c'entrano gli Avengers'.

'Non fa nulla' controbatté… gli importava, in realtà, e parecchio.

'Va bene per il drink. Io prendo una coca dietetica e Fox una birra' continuò, senza staccare gli occhi da Steve, che, a quel punto, si trovò a tenderle la mano.

'Sono Steve Rogers'.

'Rubina' gli rispose, a sua volta 'Lui è Fox'. Si presentarono, tutti. Chiacchierano, per un po', del più e del meno, soprattutto Tony che raccontò che fossero lì per la festa di beneficenza.

La donna accennò, brevemente, che lei stessa aveva aiutato ad organizzare eventi simili, spiegando di essersi di informata e che i fondi raccolti sarebbero stati utilizzati per una casa famiglia. Sembrava le stesse molto a cuore.

Rogers la apprezzò, ancora di più. Era affabile, intelligente, bella, pure nei modi.

Intuendo, nuovamente, i desideri del collega, Stark si buttò, senza alcuna vergogna. 'Come sapete, sono miliardario e filantropo. Rubina, ti faccio una proposta. Una donazione davvero cospicua, in cambio di un tuo bacio a Capitan America!'.

'Cosa sei, impazzito? Non scherzare' l'interessato lo rimproverò, imbarazzatissimo.

'E' per una buona causa. Sono certo che l'offerta sarà molto generosa!' Sam si mise in mezzo.

La ragazza era rimasta in silenzio. Aveva fissato prima Steve, intensamente, e Fox, sorridendo.

'L'importante è che il tuo fidanzato non sia geloso!' aggiunse Wilson, che voleva capire se i due stessero insieme.

'Assolutamente no, siamo amici e colleghi. Io sono sposato.' Alzò la mano sinistra, per far vedere la fede dorata.

Il Capitano parve risollevato.

'Sono curioso. Dicci quanto sei disposto a spendere!' insistette Wilson.

'Non potrete dirmi di no. Per quei bambini, non si può essere avari. Ventimila dollari mi pare onesto' Tony era serio.

Lei pensò a quanto quei soldi avrebbero fatto comodo alla casa famiglia. Soprattutto, aveva desiderato baciare Steve, nel momento stesso in cui ne aveva incrociato lo sguardo. La attraeva molto. Lo aveva visto qualche volta in televisione, ma, di persona, le aveva suscitato una forte emozione. Era bello, con un fisico scolpito, un sorriso aperto ed uno sguardo gentile.

In quell'istante, dal juke-box, suonarono le prime note di 'Diamonds in the sky', di Rihanna. Adorava quella canzone, era struggente. Cosicché si alzò e andò verso Rogers, rimasto seduto sullo sgabello. Gli mise la mano destra sul torace, all'altezza del cuore. Con la sinistra, gli carezzò la guancia e, si avvicinò, pericolosa.

L'uomo la cinse per la vita e la strinse a sé, senza indugio.

'Sei pronto?' sussurrò.

'Non sai quanto' il Capitano fu audace, per una volta.

Lei si sporse ancora di più, poggiando la bocca sulla sua; dopo qualche istante, la aprì un pochino e con la punta della lingua, gli leccò il contorno delle labbra, immediatamente contraccambiata.

Steve si insinuò, con prepotenza, nella sua bocca. Era in subbuglio, un'eccitazione mai provata; l'aveva appiccicata al proprio corpo in una maniera tale che Rubina percepì, con chiarezza, la sua erezione da sotto i jeans. Non si scansò, e continuò a baciarlo, molto presa.

I presenti erano ammutoliti; Stark ritenne che il collega, sempre granitico e razionale, avesse perso il controllo, completamente. Quando aveva proposto la scommessa, aveva pensato ad un bacetto a fior di labbra, giusto per fare conoscenza, ma la situazione era precipitata, in maniera piuttosto repentina.

Fox era esterrefatto dal comportamento dell'amica, sempre insofferente alle innumerevoli attenzioni maschili ricevute.

La moretta intuì di aver già abbastanza giocato col fuoco. Staccò la bocca da quella di Rogers, e ridendo, gli confidò, a bassa voce 'Se me lo avessi chiesto, ti avrei baciato comunque, senza scommessa'.

Lui, rosso in volto, ricambiò il sorriso, in silenzio.

'Però, Capitano, niente male. Continuate, continuate, magari in privato… vado a staccare un cospicuo assegno' sghignazzando, Tony si diresse verso l'entrata del locale, al punto di raccolta delle donazioni.

'Si è fatto tardi, andiamo via?' Fox prese la giacca.

'Certo' rispose, facendo altrettanto.

'Ciao, ragazzi, buona continuazione di serata, salutate Tony da parte nostra' l'uomo rivolse un saluto veloce ai due Avengers.

Rubina, in piedi accanto a Rogers, gli tese la mano, gioiosa 'E' stato un piacere conoscerti'.

Aveva la bocca secca, dopo quel bacio sconvolgente, e non riusciva a spiccicare una parola, profondamente turbato. Mormorò 'E' stato un piacere anche per me'.

'Buonanotte' lei strinse la mano di Wilson.

Vedendoli uscire, Sam si rivolse a Steve, piuttosto contrariato 'Fermala! Raggiungila, chiedile il numero, è fantastica!'.

'Lo so, è fantastica, ma non ci so fare in queste cose'. Il tono era così triste che Falcon non insistette.

**CAPITOLO 1 RUBINA**

Il locale era molto affollato. Steve e Tony si fecero strada fino al bancone del bar mentre Sam li seguiva a distanza. Erano stati invitati dal Colonnello Ross a partecipare ad una raccolta di fondi per beneficenza e non avevano potuto esimersi.

Stark era particolarmente sensibile al tema e, inoltre, la presenza degli Avengers, ad una simile manifestazione, avrebbe attirato molta attenzione e molti soldi.

Il militare gli aveva anticipato che avrebbero trovato un'atmosfera informale e così fu. Tanti giovani, coetanei, pensò Rogers, per quanto, nel suo caso, fosse un concetto piuttosto astratto. Li accolse il proprietario del pub. Strette di mano, complimenti ed autografi. Qualche foto.

Si sedettero sugli sgabelli alti, sorseggiando una birra, tranne Tony che ordinò un Martini, il solito snob. In sottofondo, le note della musica suonata da un juke-box.

Il Capitano si trovò a curiosare, con lo sguardo. Usciva pochissimo e le sue conoscenze si contavano sulle dita di una mano, colleghi a parte. Anche se a volte frequentarli era difficoltoso, soprattutto fuori dal lavoro.

Ad un tavolo laterale vide una donna dal volto bellissimo. Gli occhi blu, i capelli scuri, lunghissimi, leggermente mossi. Un top scollato di seta azzurra, che segnava il seno. Rideva, alle battute dell'uomo sedutole di fronte. Si trovò ad invidiarlo, profondamente; gli sembrava così dolce, carina ed affettuosa, mentre parlava al suo dirimpettaio. Si chiese se stessero insieme e pensò di no, perché la ragazza lo guardava di sottecchi...forse era solo una sua speranza.

Tony intuì l'interesse del collega. 'É proprio incredibile, quella, una sventola. Dai, vai a parlarle. In fondo sei Capitan America. Le piacerai senz'altro'.

'Cosa posso dirle? Sta con un altro. Smettila, sei sempre il solito' controbatté Rogers.

'Devi vincere la tua timidezza. E non mi pare siano fidanzati' si intromise Wilson.

Nel mentre, il presunto ragazzo, si diresse verso il bancone. Steve sgranò gli occhi; indossava una maglia bianca, con le maniche lunghe blu scure, modello da baseball, con stampata l'immagine dello scudo di Capitan America ed una scritta. "_Allergico agli idioti_". Rimase esterrefatto. Ugualmente Stark. Sapeva che si vendessero molti gadget su di loro... Non una maglia così!

'Bella!' Tony, ironico, indicò la t-shirt, interloquendo il tipo. Era alto, muscoloso, occhi azzurri e capelli castani scuri, lisci, piuttosto prestante.

'Niente di personale...' rispose l'altro, malizioso in viso, e fece per ordinare da bere.

'Offriamo noi, amico' fu pronto a familiarizzare, sperando di agganciare la moretta per Steve, giacché era rimasto imbambolato a rimirarla.

'No, grazie' l'uomo era contrariato.

'Insisto' fece Stark, di nuovo.

'Ho detto di no. Grazie.' Ribadì, alzando il tono della voce, più scocciato.

Tony cominciava a perdere la pazienza. Perché era ostile e cocciuto? Gli Avengers piacevano a tutti...

In quell'istante Rogers vide la ragazza alzarsi, repentinamente, per raggiungere il suo amico. O fidanzato. Gli fu subito accanto. 'Che succede, Fox? Tutto bene?'.

'Vuole offrirci da bere e non gli piace la maglietta che mi hai regalato!'.

Il Capitano si rammaricò, deluso, che lei stessa avesse fatto un regalo simile.

Rubina, lo fissò, sorridendo 'Era uno scherzo fra di noi. Non c'entrano gli Avengers'.

'Non fa nulla' controbatté… gli importava, in realtà, e parecchio.

'Va bene per il drink. Io prendo una coca dietetica e Fox una birra' continuò, senza staccare gli occhi da Steve, che, a quel punto, si trovò a tenderle la mano.

'Sono Steve Rogers'.

'Rubina' gli rispose, a sua volta 'Lui è Fox'. Si presentarono, tutti. Chiacchierano, per un po', del più e del meno, soprattutto Tony che raccontò che fossero lì per la festa di beneficenza.

La donna accennò, brevemente, che lei stessa aveva aiutato ad organizzare eventi simili, spiegando di essersi di informata e che i fondi raccolti sarebbero stati utilizzati per una casa famiglia. Sembrava le stesse molto a cuore.

Rogers la apprezzò, ancora di più. Era affabile, intelligente, bella, pure nei modi.

Intuendo, nuovamente, i desideri del collega, Stark si buttò, senza alcuna vergogna. 'Come sapete, sono miliardario e filantropo. Rubina, ti faccio una proposta. Una donazione davvero cospicua, in cambio di un tuo bacio a Capitan America!'.

'Cosa sei, impazzito? Non scherzare' l'interessato lo rimproverò, imbarazzatissimo.

'E' per una buona causa. Sono certo che l'offerta sarà molto generosa!' Sam si mise in mezzo.

La ragazza era rimasta in silenzio. Aveva fissato prima Steve, intensamente, e Fox, sorridendo.

'L'importante è che il tuo fidanzato non sia geloso!' aggiunse Wilson, che voleva capire se i due stessero insieme.

'Assolutamente no, siamo amici e colleghi. Io sono sposato.' Alzò la mano sinistra, per far vedere la fede dorata.

Il Capitano parve risollevato.

'Sono curioso. Dicci quanto sei disposto a spendere!' insistette Wilson.

'Non potrete dirmi di no. Per quei bambini, non si può essere avari. Ventimila dollari mi pare onesto' Tony era serio.

Lei pensò a quanto quei soldi avrebbero fatto comodo alla casa famiglia. Soprattutto, aveva desiderato baciare Steve, nel momento stesso in cui ne aveva incrociato lo sguardo. La attraeva molto. Lo aveva visto qualche volta in televisione, ma, di persona, le aveva suscitato una forte emozione. Era bello, con un fisico scolpito, un sorriso aperto ed uno sguardo gentile.

In quell'istante, dal juke-box, suonarono le prime note di 'Diamonds in the sky', di Rihanna. Adorava quella canzone, era struggente. Cosicché si alzò e andò verso Rogers, rimasto seduto sullo sgabello. Gli mise la mano destra sul torace, all'altezza del cuore. Con la sinistra, gli carezzò la guancia e, si avvicinò, pericolosa.

L'uomo la cinse per la vita e la strinse a sé, senza indugio.

'Sei pronto?' sussurrò.

'Non sai quanto' il Capitano fu audace, per una volta.

Lei si sporse ancora di più, poggiando la bocca sulla sua; dopo qualche istante, la aprì un pochino e con la punta della lingua, gli leccò il contorno delle labbra, immediatamente contraccambiata.

Steve si insinuò, con prepotenza, nella sua bocca. Era in subbuglio, un'eccitazione mai provata; l'aveva appiccicata al proprio corpo in una maniera tale che Rubina percepì, con chiarezza, la sua erezione da sotto i jeans. Non si scansò, e continuò a baciarlo, molto presa.

I presenti erano ammutoliti; Stark ritenne che il collega, sempre granitico e razionale, avesse perso il controllo, completamente. Quando aveva proposto la scommessa, aveva pensato ad un bacetto a fior di labbra, giusto per fare conoscenza, ma la situazione era precipitata, in maniera piuttosto repentina.

Fox era esterrefatto dal comportamento dell'amica, sempre insofferente alle innumerevoli attenzioni maschili ricevute.

La moretta intuì di aver già abbastanza giocato col fuoco. Staccò la bocca da quella di Rogers, e ridendo, gli confidò, a bassa voce 'Se me lo avessi chiesto, ti avrei baciato comunque, senza scommessa'.

Lui, rosso in volto, ricambiò il sorriso, in silenzio.

'Però, Capitano, niente male. Continuate, continuate, magari in privato… vado a staccare un cospicuo assegno' sghignazzando, Tony si diresse verso l'entrata del locale, al punto di raccolta delle donazioni.

'Si è fatto tardi, andiamo via?' Fox prese la giacca.

'Certo' rispose, facendo altrettanto.

'Ciao, ragazzi, buona continuazione di serata, salutate Tony da parte nostra' l'uomo rivolse un saluto veloce ai due Avengers.

Rubina, in piedi accanto a Rogers, gli tese la mano, gioiosa 'E' stato un piacere conoscerti'.

Aveva la bocca secca, dopo quel bacio sconvolgente, e non riusciva a spiccicare una parola, profondamente turbato. Mormorò 'E' stato un piacere anche per me'.

'Buonanotte' lei strinse la mano di Wilson.

Vedendoli uscire, Sam si rivolse a Steve, piuttosto contrariato 'Fermala! Raggiungila, chiedile il numero, è fantastica!'.

'Lo so, è fantastica, ma non ci so fare in queste cose'. Il tono era così triste che Falcon non insistette e il Capitano pensò che non l'avrebbe mai più incontrata.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITOLO 2 WARGAMES - GIOCHI DI GUERRA**

Il Colonello Ross era una vera Testa di legno; se non fosse stato per il grado e l'età, Rubina lo avrebbe mandato volentieri a quel paese.

Aveva chiesto che lei e Fox partecipassero ad un incontro allo S.H.I.E.L.D., con altre teste di legno.

Nell'attesa, fronte la stanza della riunione, si chiese se avrebbe incontrato Steve, che certamente era alla base; baciarlo era stato tanto coinvolgente e si era sentita attratta da lui, come non le capitava da tempo di desiderare un uomo.

In quello stesso attimo, un gruppo di persone attraversò il corridoio; in testa Sam e Tony, accaniti nella solita discussione, a seguire Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton e, in ultimo, proprio il Capitano.

'Non ci credo, guarda chi c'è!' gridò Stark e si girò verso Rogers, che la fissò, sinceramente meravigliato di vederla lì.

Era graziosissima, in un tailleur pantalone blu e camicia azzurra; Fox invece era meno formale, jeans scuri, maglietta bianca ed una giacca di pelle nera.

Dalla sala riunioni, uscì il Colonello. 'Bene, ci siete tutti, venite dentro'.

'Ciao' Steve le fece strada 'come mai siete qui?'.

'Per lavoro, ci ha convocato ...Ross' Rubina voleva dire Testa di legno, ma soprassedette.

Entrarono, prendendo posto ed il militare iniziò 'Gli agenti della CIA Rubina Maxwell e Fox Mulder affiancheranno lo S.H.I.E.L.D. ed i Vendicatori nella prossima missione. Sono agenti di particolare talento e sono certo che la collaborazione sarà proficua...'.

'La interrompo subito, signore. Saranno brillanti ma gli Avengers non hanno bisogno di nessuno!'. Stark si mise di traverso. 'Noi Vendicatori abbiamo poteri e qualità, fuori dal comune. Nel momento cruciale della battaglia dovremmo preoccuparci di combattere e non di proteggere due agenti della CIA'.

Ross guardava la donna, particolarmente compiaciuto e Tony rifletté che avesse gli occhi a cuore, come in un ridicolo fumetto. Si chiese se ci fosse andato a letto, lei non pareva il tipo ma, per fare carriera, molte erano disposte a tutto e quello, in fondo, era un eroe di guerra e si manteneva piacente. 'A meno che non ci sia altro?' insinuò.

'Per piacere, che discorso sgradevole...' Rogers ritenne che il collega avesse superato il limite dell'educazione.

'Sì, in effetti, c'è altro. Non quello che sta insinuando, signor Stark. Alcuni mesi fa, gli agenti Mulder e Maxwell sono stati mandati in appoggio ad un plotone del nostro esercito, in Afghanistan. Durante la missione, attraversando una zona piuttosto pericolosa, i soldati si sono resi conto di essere sopra un campo di mine inesplose...' sospirò. 'Sono riusciti a camminarci attraverso. Tranne uno, che, inavvertitamente, ha messo il piede su un ordigno, innescandolo. I suoi commilitoni si sono allontanati, in fretta e furia. L'agente Maxwell, rimasta nelle retrovie, invece, ha attraversato il campo minato...'.

'Frettolosa in quella circostanza, eh, socia?' Mulder la rimproverò, interrompendo Testa di legno.

Il militare continuò, scocciato 'Dicevo, ha attraversato il campo minato, ha disinnescato la mina ed è riuscita a trarre in salvo il soldato'.

'Un polso slogato per lei ed un timpano perforato per il ragazzo, un successone' Fox lo aggiunse, con una certa soddisfazione.

'Sono stupito...' Tony era sincero e, al contempo, pieno di dubbi.

Steve la guardava... lei, a disagio, provava ad estraniarsi dalla discussione.

'Ho un filmato di quel salvataggio, casomai voleste vederlo. Al di là del coraggio, mi hanno colpito le sue parole quando l'ho voluta conoscere e le ho chiesto perché avesse rischiato tanto. Mi ha risposto che questo è il paese nel quale si sta dimenticando quanto sia importante salvare la vita anche di un solo uomo, soprattutto se un soldato. Sono le doti giuste per combattere al vostro fianco, a mio parere!'.

Mentre Testa di legno finiva la frase, tutti si girarono verso il Capitano, poiché era un concetto che ripeteva in continuazione...l'importanza della vita di un solo uomo. Stark credette che, forse, finalmente, Steve avesse trovato un'anima gemella. Lui stesso si era fermato a pensarci, per qualche secondo.

Ross aggiunse 'Posto che Fox Mulder è uno degli uomini più intelligenti del pianeta...avete altri dubbi? Parlare di lavoro?'.

'Colonello, mi ha convinto, prosegua'. Stark si dette pace, alla fine.

'Abbiamo avuto notizia che un'organizzazione criminale sta vendendo delle armi di distruzione di massa al governo Nord Coreano. L'operazione di scambio dovrebbe svolgersi nei prossimi giorni, ma non sappiamo né come né quando'.

'Di quale tipo?' chiese l'agente Mulder.

'Batteriologiche, purtroppo, in un quantitativo immenso; abbiamo intercettato delle movimentazioni strane sulla costa est delle Filippine, tuttavia non siamo riusciti ad avere immagini chiare, poiché quella zona è fuori dal nostro controllo satellitare ed aereo'.

'Ci sono satelliti non statunitensi che coprono quell'area?' Rubina interloquì il collega.

'A memoria uno del Mossad...non starai pensando di...'.

'Certo' fu pronta 'orientiamone uno, per avere la visuale di quanto accade'.

'Se fosse così semplice, lo avremmo già fatto…' Romanoff si piccò.

'Intendo illegalmente...hackerarlo' rispose la Maxwell, tranquilla.

'Chi è in grado? Sembra difficile e rischioso!' Sam parve perplesso.

'Noi due, io o Rubina' Fox sentenziò.

'Sul serio ne siete capaci?' domandò Steve.

'Non sarebbe mica la prima volta!' Mulder pontificò.

'Dobbiamo entrare ed uscire dal sistema più in fretta possibile, è fondamentale per la riuscita del piano, oltre che prepararci a fondo' aggiunse la donna.

'Di cosa avete bisogno?' il Colonello era dalla loro parte, alternative non ne vedeva.

'Due server e due linee straprotette, un po' di tempo per studiare la situazione e tutto il materiale che avete a disposizione sulle armi e la loro possibile localizzazione' Mulder sintetizzò.

'Faccio predisporre quanto richiesto, immediatamente, ma solo se mi giurate che siete sicuri di quello che fate e che non ci saranno spiacevoli conseguenze internazionali'.

'Dorme tra due guanciali, andrà tutto a meraviglia, com'è vero che ho il quoziente intellettivo più alto di Einstein' Fox si vantò, come al solito.

'Mostrategli dove possono lavorare, per favore' ordinò il militare, in direzione di Wilson e Rogers.

'Venite'. Sam fece strada, verso gli uffici amministrativi degli Avengers.

'Dimmi che hai in mente...' Mulder si rivolse alla collega, non appena vi entrarono e furono soli.

'Di creare qualche minuto di buio, in cui nessuno abbia tempo o interesse per intercettarci' borbottò, pensierosa. 'Mentre entri nel sistema satellitare israeliano, simulerò…una guerra termonucleare globale!'

'E' Wargames, il film, la citazione?' fece Tony.

La donna annuì 'Se tengo ferma l'attenzione degli israeliani su un possibile attacco, ancorché fasullo, in quei pochi minuti, non scoveranno Fox. Si concentreranno su quello che gli farò vedere'

'Col Mossad non si scherza, Rubina, potresti far scoppiare una guerra vera!' Wilson era molto preoccupato.

'Se non rischiamo, non riusciremo ad ottenere quelle immagini, e forse allora sì che si scatenerà il finimondo' sembrava molto caparbia.

Steve era rimasto in disparte, ad ammirarla, affascinato, come la sera precedente; provò a concentrarsi sul lavoro. 'Non esistono soluzioni diverse e parete molto ferrati, per cui, chiaramente, siamo con voi. Bisogna spiegare al Colonnello dell'attacco da simulare, ci penserò io, so come prenderlo. Per il resto, come vi aiutiamo?'.

'Dobbiamo ipotizzare lo scenario più realistico possibile, studiamo insieme come. Chi sono i nemici del Mossad più probabili, che armi posseggono, quali sono i punti deboli della loro difesa. Fatelo voi, con la mia collega' riepilogò Fox. 'Io mi occuperò del satellite. Entreremo nel sistema, nell'orario in cui cambiano turno, per metterli più in difficoltà'.

'A ripensarci, non è solo il salvataggio eroico, ci deve essere altro, perché Ross ti fissa in modo strano. Rubina, devi confessarmelo'. Stark, perspicace, interruppe la conversazione.

'Il soldato che aveva calpestato la mina era Danny Ross, il figlio del Colonnello'. Gli fece l'occhiolino e fu tutto chiaro.

'Accidentaccio, come ti è venuto in mente di salvare il culo al figlio di Testa di legno? Guarda in che guaio siamo, per colpa tua...'. Fox si lamentò con la collega, ma i Vendicatori scoppiarono a ridere, dei suoi modi così pittoreschi.

'Scusa tanto, se prima non ho pensato a chiedergli i documenti e l'albero genealogico, genio!' ribatté quella, piccata e divertita insieme. Altre risate nell'aria.

'Veramente hai il quoziente intellettivo superiore ad Einstein?' Tony doveva saperlo, Fox era una forza.

Rubina rispose al suo posto 'Di parecchio, ed a volte è un bel problema'. Stark la guardò, interessato. Lei continuò 'Tanto per chiarire ed evitare fraintendimenti, è quello il senso della maglietta che gli ho regalato e che avete notato ieri sera... è il Capitan America degli intelligenti del pianeta e, quasi tutti, me compresa, ai suoi occhi sembrano idioti...probabilmente lo sono...'.

'Rimbocchiamoci le maniche, il resto sono solo scemenze' quello per una volta, minimizzò le proprie doti.

Si misero tutti al lavoro.

Dopo qualche ora, avevano preparato una strategia, all'apparenza, molto valida. Avrebbero simulato un attacco palestinese sulla striscia di Gaza. Clint e Natasha si erano interessati a stilare un elenco di armi potenzialmente utilizzabili. Fox aveva studiato il sistema satellitare israeliano. Verso le 6 p.m. sarebbero entrati.

Si erano dimenticati del trascorrere del tempo ed alla fine avevano ordinato dei panini alla mensa interna, per mangiare, al tavolo, fra le scartoffie ed i tablet. La Maxwell prese un tramezzino ed una lattina e si allontanò, non prima di aver fatto cenno a Rogers di seguirla. Aprì la porta, che dava su una piccola stanza attigua e si sedette, sulla seggiola più vicina alla finestra. L'uomo fece altrettanto. Una scrivania a separarli.

'Sapevi già, ieri sera, che avremmo lavorato insieme?' era confuso di averla rivista.

'Assolutamente no, altrimenti non ti avrei mai baciato…Steve… il bacio di ieri, non che sia stato spiacevole, ma…dobbiamo dimenticarlo. Meglio evitare ulteriori tensioni, in una professione come la nostra' fu decisa e chiara.

'Non potrò scordarlo facilmente, è stato bellissimo, per mio conto' le rispose il Capitano.

'Dovrai lo stesso. Sforziamoci di gestire la situazione. Pensi di poterlo fare?'.

'Certo'. Non ne era affatto convinto, anzi, era proprio rammaricato che la persona da cui fosse tanto attratto, si fosse rivelata una collega, da tenere a distanza.

All'ora prestabilita Fox e Rubina era pronti, alle loro postazioni informatiche, all'interno della sala operativa dello S.H.I.E.L.D., zeppa decine di agenti; gli Avengers, a semicerchio alle loro spalle. Il Colonnello Ross a controllare il tutto, isterico.

Steve si sentiva molto agitato. I due agenti della CIA erano brillanti, era evidente, però il loro piano era un po' folle.

Con il timer, azzerato di fronte, Mulder guardò la collega 'Sei pronta, piccola?'

'Nata pronta' alzò il pollice.

'Si va in scena!' l'altro dette il via all'operazione.

Iniziarono a digitare sulle tastiera, lei qualche secondo prima. Mentre simulava l'attacco, iniziando a far comparire, sui radar israeliani, una sfilza di carri armati palestinesi, Fox entrava nel sistema del satellite.

'Sono dentro, baby' canticchiò.

Rogers rifletté che sembravano molto tranquilli.

'Adesso li spavento un po'' minacciò lei. Sul radar videro le sagome di missili a lungo raggio.

'Rubina, ci sono, devo orientare il satellite, sto inserendo le coordinate'. Detto fatto, quello si girò e riprese, esattamente, la zona che li interessava. Con un programma ad hoc, l'agente Mulder scattò molte foto e fece più di un filmato. Il tempo stringeva.

'A che punto sei? Devo uscire, sono dentro da troppo 'si era innervosita.

'Qualche altro secondo, solo qualche altro secondo…Sei eccitata? Io da morire, mi sto gasando' aveva sempre voglia di scherzare.

'Smettila, Fox' fece, turbata.

'Ho registrato tutto il necessario, sto chiudendo la connessione' terminò il lavoro.

'Ecco, uno, due, tre…ho terminato!' Rubina interruppe pure il suo collegamento.

'Quanti secondi ci sono voluti?' chiese l'uomo al Colonnello, con soddisfazione.

'Due minuti e cinquantuno secondi, ottimo lavoro!'.

Sentirono un applauso lieve, provenire dai tecnici dello S.H.I.E.L.D., impressionati dalle loro capacità e della loro esecuzione.

'Proprio niente male!' fece il Capitano.

Ross spiegò che, nel corso delle ore seguenti, immagini e filmati sarebbero stati esaminati dagli analisti dell'Agenzia e dei Servizi, per ottenere una localizzazione precisa del carico che doveva essere consegnato in Nord Corea.

Li liberò, invitandoli a riposarsi, e dandogli appuntamento per il giorno seguente.

Mentre aspettavano un taxi per tornare in albergo, sotto lo S.H.I.E.L.D., Rubina e Fox videro Clint, Sam e Tony venire verso di loro.

'Cenate con noi? Avevo in mente qualcosa di semplice ed intimo a casa mia, se vi va! Una cosetta tranquilla!' propose Stark.

'Sì, volentieri' Mulder accettò. Gli piacevano gli Avengers, erano interessanti.

'Grazie dell'invito, avevo altri programmi, a domani' la Maxwell declinò, con gentilezza.

Mentre anche Steve si era avvicinato, la ragazza salì nell'auto gialla che l'attendeva, dando l'indirizzo al conducente 'Vado al Watergate Hotel a Georgetown, per favore'.

Rubina sentì bussare alla porta. Andò ad aprire vestita così com'era, con la sola camicia che indossava al lavoro, scalza e si trovò innanzi Steve.

'Ti farei accomodare ma non mi pare il caso, ne abbiamo già discusso' rigida, nemmeno un saluto.

'Non voglio entrare. Ti aspetto giù. Mettiti dei jeans, sono in moto' fu perentorio.

L'agente Maxwell aveva perso colori, nel bel viso, a sentire parlare della moto. Sussurrò 'Va bene… devo ancora farmi la doccia. Mi sbrigo'.

Lui scese ad attenderla sotto l'albergo, incuriosito da quella reazione.

La ragazza si lavò, velocemente. Indossò i jeans scuri, una maglietta con le maniche lunghe girocollo ed un cardigan. Stivaletti, giubbotto e sciarpa al collo. Fu pronta a tempo di record. Soprassedette a truccarsi. Solo crema idratante, gloss e una spruzzata di profumo.

Il Capitano la aspettava, appoggiato alla sua Ducati. Gli parve incantevole… Rubina lo capì, dal suo sguardo rapito, mentre le porgeva il casco.

'Dove andiamo?'.

'A cena. Dove pensavi ti portassi?' rispose Rogers, con un'altra domanda.

Quando la motocicletta prese velocità, lei dovette stringersi, con le braccia intorno alla sua vita, percependone la potente muscolatura del corpo. Non era mai stata interessata a uomini così fisicati, ma Steve l'attraeva, come una calamita.

Lui pensava lo stesso, nel medesimo istante. Quanto fosse piacevole sentire addosso il suo corpo, snello, proporzionato, nel contempo così femminile e sensuale, le mani che lo cingevano, il seno appoggiato alla schiena, ed il suo profumo, fresco, che gli ricordava la brezza del mare. Era elettrizzato, pervaso da un'energia inesplosa, in ogni particella. Provò a concentrarsi sulla guida, in direzione della periferia di Washington, finché giunsero davanti una pizzeria, dall'aria semplice e familiare.

Quando entrarono, fu chiaro che era un cliente affezionato ed abituale. La proprietaria del locale, una signora paffutella e non giovanissima, gli schioccò un bacio sulla guancia. 'Chi è la fortunata? È la prima volta che vieni in compagnia. La tua ragazza deve essere davvero speciale, oltre che bellissima!' fece, verso Rubina.

'Lasciala stare, Molly. Non mi mettere in imbarazzo' la pregò Rogers, arrossendo. Quella, senza alcuna altra battuta, li accompagnò al tavolo, appartato.

'Vengo spesso qui, la pizza è buonissima ed ho fatto amicizia con i gestori' accennò.

'Scegli per entrambi, per favore!' lo esortò, poggiando il menù sul tavolo.

Così ordinò. Conversarono, piacevolmente, fino a quando la pizza non fu servita… era squisita, come preannunciato dal Capitano, che, finito di mangiare, propose di fare due passi.

Ripresero la motocicletta per dirigersi verso il Potomac. Rogers diede gas e la Ducati volò, in assenza di traffico. La sentì stringersi a lui, più che in precedenza e mormorare 'Ti prego, rallenta...non mi piace la velocità'. Subito prese un'andatura regolare, per accontentarla.

Quando giunsero al fiume, Rogers provò ad indagare 'Neanche le moto, vero?'

'No, in effetti no.' Era molto inquieta.

Camminarono, silenziosi, prima di sedersi sui gradini del Lincoln Memorial.

Steve le prese la mano fra le sue. 'Tutto bene?'.

'Sì...non fare così, rendi tutto complicato'.

'Voglio tenerti la mano, non c'è nulla di male o di complesso' continuò '...mi piaci così tanto. Conoscevo una persona, molto tempo fa. É stato un amore platonico. Pensavo di essere follemente innamorato di lei, che fosse l'amore più profondo ed intenso che si potesse provare. Sono sincero, dopo averti baciato, ieri sera, ne ho dubitato. È possibile vivere un sentimento tanto profondo, in maniera incompleta? Senza passione?'.

'Non saprei, ognuno è diverso. A volte, un amore platonico fa soffrire meno di uno reale. E le persone tendono ad allontanare il dolore dalla propria vita' fu molto razionale.

'Sei stata mai così innamorata?'.

'Anni fa. Un amore coinvolgente. Che vivi quando sei molto giovane ed hai aspettative importanti'.

'Cos'è accaduto? Non dirmi che esiste al mondo un pazzo che non farebbe carte false per rimanere con te?' Il Capitano ne era meravigliato.

'E' morto...' bisbigliò, molto triste.

'Mi dispiace. Com'è successo?' la domanda venne spontanea.

Sussurrò 'In un incidente con la moto, per questo le odio…'. Non gli confessò, in quel momento, che fosse morto per causa sua.

'Sono un idiota. Speravo di far colpo ed, invece, ho combinato un disastro' Rogers era rammaricato.

'Non potevi saperlo. Oggi è la prima volta, dalla sua scomparsa, che ci rimonto su…Steve, devo confessarti che già hai fatto colpo...'.

La guardò, incantato e le prese il bel viso fra le mani: avrebbe voluto baciarla, disperatamente, ma la abbracciò, con tenerezza. Rubina appoggiò la testa sul suo petto, abbandonandosi a quel contatto, che aveva desiderato, tutto il giorno.

Tornarono verso la Ducati, tenendosi per mano.

Quando la lasciò, sotto l'albergo, Cap le tese la destra, nello stesso modo in cui si erano salutati al bar, per evitare forzature. 'Sono stato bene. Sogni d'oro'.

'A domani, Steve'. Si allontanò, verso la porta a vetri dell'hotel, il cuore in agitazione.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITOLO 3 INTESA D'AMORE**

Rubina scese a colazione nella sala dell'albergo. Fox era seduto ad un tavolino, davanti una tazza stracolma di caffè, gli occhiali da sole scuri, i capelli spettinati, e l'aria di chi avesse trascorso una notte allegra, di bagordi ed eccessi.

'Che hai combinato? Mi sembri a pezzi' rideva a crepapelle.

'Tony…quell'uomo è un pazzo, un genio ma sempre pazzo…altro che cenetta a casa sua…alla fine siamo usciti, ci ha trascinati per locali, uno shortino dopo l'altro…ho preso una sbornia che nemmeno ai tempi dell'Accademia…sono al terzo caffè ed alla seconda aspirina e mi pare di non avere avuto alcun giovamento' il collega era sfranto ma la parlantina era la solita 'Beata te, che sei andata a letto presto!'.

'In realtà sono uscita con Steve. Ed è venuto a prendermi con la sua moto, non ci crederesti mai, ci sono perfino salita'.

'Caspita!' sapeva dell'avversione dell'amica per le due ruote e cosa fosse accaduto al suo fidanzato, anni or sono. Aveva avuto anche il dispiacere di conoscerlo. 'Rogers ti piace parecchio e la…simpatia è reciproca, giusto un pochettino, eh eh…ti guarda molto preso…ed è riduttivo! Cavolo, è Capitan America, mica pizza e fichi!' aggiunse.

'Mi ha tanto colpito, hai ragione, è una persona splendida... è un sentimento da tenere a bada, temo. Terminato questo lavoro, torneremo a New York, meglio soprassedere a coinvolgimenti superflui'.

'Sei saggia…non riesco ad essere distaccato, come te, a comando'.

Rubina pensò che non si sentiva affatto indifferente ...e che avrebbe dovuto, comunque, mantenere le distanze.

Allo S.H.I.E.L.D. il Colonello era in preda ad una massima agitazione, tanto per cambiare. Le foto scattate erano state utilissime a comprendere, con precisione, in quale parte delle Isole Filippine fossero state collocate le armi di distruzione di massa.

Il militare aveva già organizzato una missione di recupero e ne spiegò, a grandi linee, il contenuto, poi toccò al Capitano specificare cosa avrebbero fatto.

Al tavolo della sala riunioni Clint, Tony, Sam e Fox erano ancora storditi dalla serata trascorsa insieme, mentre Rubina e Natasha più attente alle parole di Steve.

Ai due della CIA furono date delle tute blu dell'Agenzia, e l'uomo si lamentò 'Quanto è stretta, è troppo attillata, non respiro e mi si vede tutto, qui davanti! Sembro un ballerino sconcio!'.

Rubina si stava un po' stufando delle sue continue rimostranze 'Smettila di lagnarti di ogni cosa: visto lo stato pietoso in cui voi quattro siete arrivati, dovresti rimanere in silenzio. Idem i tuoi compagni di bevute'.

Stark le rivolse un'occhiataccia, ritenendo di tacere, come suggeritogli. Non era il massimo presentarsi in quel modo, la mattina di un'operazione tanto importante. Indossò al volo l'armatura di Iron Man, speranzoso di recuperare al più presto le sue capacità.

Le armi erano custodite all'interno di una nave, attraccata al porto antistante Manila.

Il piano era cogliere l'equipaggio di sorpresa, lanciandosi, coi paracaduti, direttamente sull'imbarcazione. Rubina e Fox avevano il brevetto ma Mulder non era molto contento del lancio. Clint, Natasha e Steve si sarebbero buttati con loro. Iron Man e Falcon volavano, nessun problema per i due.

Dovevano mettere fuori gioco l'equipaggio e, in seguito, trasferire le armi recuperate sul jet, per portarle in sicurezza.

'Odio i paracaduti...' continuò a protestare Mulder.

'Che sarà mai un lancio?' la ragazza lo prese in giro.

'Non si aprono a volte, lo sai?' sembrava terrorizzato.

'Facciamo così. Ti seguirò e, se, qualcosa andasse storto, interverrò. Va bene?' Stark lo rassicurava.

'Amico, grazie...ad averlo saputo ti avrei fermato alla quinta vodka'. Rise, più sereno.

Steve aveva indossato la tuta di Capitan America e agganciato lo scudo alla schiena. Era stupendo, il fisico scultoreo e massiccio perfettamente delineato. Rubina era rimasta senza fiato. Mentre gli contemplava addominali e glutei, in un atteggiamento lontanissimo dall'abituale professionalità, le si avvicinò.

'Pronta? Tranquilla? Come Tony ha detto a Fox, per qualsiasi cosa io sarò con te e ti guarderò le spalle'. Era stato carino, come sempre.

'Non dovete farci da badanti, me la caverò. E di solito non ho nessuno che mi affianca, in questo modo. Nella parte più operativa del nostro lavoro Mulder è meno presente. Grazie lo stesso' fu fredda e professionale. Rogers, che rimase piuttosto male, preferì non controbattere.

Si buttarono, prima Barton, Romanoff e Mulder poi la Maxwell e, in ultimo, Steve.

Nonostante le remore di qualcuno, il lancio fu perfetto ed atterrarono, senza difficoltà.

L'equipaggio, che avevano trovato sulla loro strada, fu annientato, con facilità.

La ragazza era agile, scattante, molto attenta, una mira micidiale ed uno spettacolare senso tattico. Il geniale collega, nel combattimento, era più scarso, comunque passabile. Tendenzialmente, Rubina era sempre un passo avanti a lui, a coprirlo ed a farlo rimanere nelle retrovie. Cap pensò fosse un atteggiamento protettivo nei confronti dell'amico, e si chiese se, a lungo andare, sarebbe stato davvero proficuo, o diversamente se avrebbe potuto metterla in pericolo.

La priorità era arrivare alle armi batteriologiche, custodite in due stive distinte, una molto grande e l'altra più piccola. Clint, Nat, Sam, Tony e Mulder avrebbero pensato alla stiva più grande. Rubina e Steve alla piccola, al lato opposto della nave.

Si separarono, con un veloce saluto.

Il Capitano e l'agente Maxwell si mossero all'unisono.

Gli si pararono innanzi dei soldati professionisti, veri e propri mercenari. Iniziarono a sparargli addosso, con mitragliatori e uzi. Rubina si rifugiò, di lato, dietro un muro maestro; si faceva avanti, ad intervalli regolari, ed aveva ferito diversi nemici.

Vide che Rogers era intenzionato ad affrontarli, in maniera più fisica.

'Vai, ti copro' gli disse e così fece. Perfettamente. Il Capitano neutralizzò una decina di soldati. Era fantastico, nel combattimento corpo a corpo, un tutt'uno con lo scudo.

Lei era avanzata, per affiancarlo. Erano sincronizzati, in maniera incredibile...sembrava avessero combattuto fianco a fianco, da sempre.

Era rimasto un unico avversario, che lanciò, verso di loro, una granata. Rogers scattò in direzione della collega e la protesse con lo scudo, che aveva posizionato davanti ad entrambi, nel momento stesso in cui si erano abbassati a terra, per ripararsi.

Ne uscirono indenni e Rubina, coperta dallo scudo stesso, fece fuoco, con tranquillità e precisione. L'ultimo soldato era k.o.

Dall'auricolare, sentirono che, anche nell'altra stiva, il gioco era fatto e stavano già caricando sul jet le armi recuperate.

'Bel lavoro!' fece la ragazza verso Rogers, sorridendo.

Steve la guardò, gettò a terra lo scudo, la strinse con veemenza, e la baciò, in maniera aggressiva, passionale e soprattutto inaspettata. Lei rispose a quel bacio, con la stessa passione e trasporto. L'aveva avvinghiata e sentiva il suo corpo teso, fremere, appiccicato al proprio.

Udirono la voce di Sam, e si separarono, all'istante. 'Ecco dove eravate. Dobbiamo tornare su, veloci' li fissò, disorientato; l'amico gli sembrò eccessivamente accaldato sotto la maschera blu che gli copriva il viso e la Maxwell in estremo imbarazzo.

Strano, pensò Falcon, lo scudo stelle e strisce del Capitano era pure finito a terra... Rubina aveva gli occhi fissi su Steve e non diceva una parola. Si sentì di troppo e colse l'attimo, per allontanarsi.

'Era meglio non farlo, siamo in missione, che ti è preso?' gli domandò.

'Sì, invece, dovevo baciarti, adesso; ho pensato che poteva accadere qualcosa ad uno dei due, e non voglio rimpianti, non ne voglio più, in questa vita!'. Il Capitano era molto, molto serio. Si diresse verso gli altri, arrabbiato per il suo atteggiamento.

In attesa, allo S.H.I.E.L.D., il Colonello, fiero dell'esito dell'operazione, aveva preparato lo champagne, e non smetteva di congratularsi con gli Avengers e coi due agenti.

'Almeno Testa di legno ha buon gusto nella scelta del vino' fece Mulder verso Tony.

'Non vi vergognate di bere ancora!?' Rubina li ammonì a contenersi.

'Sempre seria, tu, eh?' Clint si servì di una coppa di campagne e ne passò un altro bicchiere colmo a Sam, ridacchiando.

'Sono incorreggibili, converrà lasciarli divertire' Steve rise, a sua volta.

'Stasera ci sarà una festa, per l'odierno successo; mi spiace per il poco tempo di anticipo ma d'obbligo l'abito lungo per le donne e lo smoking per i signori, organizzatevi!'. Ross li aveva spiazzati.

'Tutti a casa di Tony!' strillò Fox, oramai in grande confidenza con gli Avengers.

'Sì, venite da me, vi aspetto alle sette' Stark diede subito la sua disponibilità.

La donna osservò Rogers di sottecchi, non sembrava contento nemmeno lui dell'idea del party.

Natasha propose alla collega 'Conosco un posto dove noleggiano abiti favolosi, se ti va possiamo cambiarci ed andare insieme a prendere qualcosa per la serata'. Lei sfruttò l'occasione per lasciare la base, e soprattutto Steve, alla velocità della luce.

La casa di Tony a Washington era un lussuoso attico, sito in un grattacielo di nuova costruzione, cui si accedeva tramite un ascensore privato.

Rubina e Fox si ritrovarono all'interno di un gigantesco salone, già popolato dagli Avengers, da Ross, altri militare e diversi agenti dello S.H.I.E.L.D.. Un'orchestra di pochi elementi suonava in sottofondo, sul lato opposto a quello del terrazzo, un mega bar ed un buffet di dimensioni esagerate. Non si era badato a spese.

Mulder indossava l'obbligatorio smoking nero e lei un vestito da sera lungo, senza maniche, con il corpetto color bronzo chiaro satinato ed una gonna di seta panna. Delle decolleté dorate, dalla forma molto sensuale, le ornavano i piedi. Aveva acconciato i capelli scuri, che le ricadevano sulle spalle, con delle mollette sfiziose, solo sulla parte alta della nuca, e si era truccata un po' più del solito, a far risaltare gli occhi blu e le carnose labbra rosate. Era elegantissima e di una bellezza sfolgorante.

Tutti i presenti si voltarono a guardarla mentre, entrando nel salone, si dirigeva verso il Colonello e Stark, per un saluto.

Perfino il militare non smise di toglierle gli occhi di dosso. Steve la fissò a lungo, senza fiato, poi si diresse al bar per prendere una birra. Si sentiva molto nervoso, in difficoltà. Il bacio, a Manila, non si era rivelata una brillante idea, gli era parsa infastidita sul serio, di quel gesto. Vedersi alla festa, in mezzo a decine di altre persone, non era l'occasione per chiarirsi. Forse non c'era nemmeno nulla di cui parlare, rifletté.

Fox, complice un twist suonato dall'orchestra, trascinò la collega in pista; lei non ne parve entusiasta, ma l'amico era così coinvolgente in tutto che si ritrovò suo malgrado a scatenarsi, insieme a molti dei presenti, Testa di legno compreso.

Terminati i balli di gruppo, l'agente Maxwell andò a bere qualcosa di fresco, con gli Avengers, che la tallonavano e parlavano, allegri, senza tregua, forse per scaricare la tensione. Non aveva mai perso di vista il Capitano, che era, invece, rimasto per suo conto e non si era unito a loro, in alcun frangente.

Sam si avvicinò al direttore del gruppo musicale. Qualche istante più tardi, Rubina udì le prime note di 'Diamonds in the sky', la canzone di Rihanna che adorava e che suonava nel bar quando aveva baciato Rogers per la prima volta; capì che Wilson aveva chiesto ai musicisti di riproporla.

La ragazza guardò Steve negli occhi, languidamente. Si mosse, con lentezza esasperante, verso di lui, inconsapevole ed irrefrenabile, attraversando la sala, mentre l'uomo, all'unisono, fece altrettanto.

Si incontrarono, a metà strada, al centro della pista da ballo.

Il Capitano la prese fra le braccia ed iniziarono a danzare, sulle note di quel brano tanto romantico. Steve le strinse la mano e la portò al petto, unitamente alla propria, mentre, con l'altro braccio, le cingeva la vita. Lei alzò il volto e fissò i suoi occhi, per tutto il durare della musica. 'Sei tu il mio diamante nel cielo' le mormorò, assorto, mentre la accostava a sé, sempre più.

Tony dette uno strattone a Fox, per richiamarne l'attenzione sulla collega. Il Colonello osservava la scena, a bocca aperta. L'alchimia fra i due fu evidente a tutti e le altre coppie, che stavano danzando, divennero trasparenti, accanto a loro.

Terminata la canzone, a salvarli dall'imbarazzo generale di quel momento tanto intimo, si materializzò Ross. 'Deve concedermi un ballo, agente Maxwell!' la invitò …si ritrovò a ballare con Testa di legno, mentre Rogers prendeva aria sulla terrazza, seguito dal fidato Sam.

'Cap, stai bene?' Wilson lo sollecitò, perplesso.

Era rosso in volto, piuttosto agitato 'Non lo so più! Quella ragazza scatena in me degli istinti che nemmeno sapevo di avere...è incredibile, non ho mai provato niente del genere, per nessuna...mi ha stregato...'.

'È arrivato il momento di pensare a te stesso. Non solo al paese o all'esercito od allo S.H.I.E.L.D.. Oppure vuoi passare il tempo a combattere, con addosso tuta e scudo?' Stark si era unito ai due 'So che riparte domattina per New York. La notte è ancora giovane, soprattutto per te che, delle piacevolezze della vita, non ti sei goduto niente. Riflettici bene! Torno dentro a fare gli onori di casa!'.

'Tony ha maledettamente ragione, odio ammetterlo. Devi fare qualcosa, ed in fretta!'. Sam lo ammonì.

I suoi amici gli avevano dato un giusto consiglio, rifletté, doveva tentare l'impossibile, buttarsi. Andò anche lui nel salone, deciso ad affrontare le sue paure, e la donna che tanto voleva, senza troppo tempismo e senza alcuna fortuna.

Rubina e Fox si erano già accomiatati dai presenti, li intravide attraverso le porte di metallo dell'ascensore, che si chiudevano. Entrambi gli fecero un segno di saluto, con la mano. Si rammaricò...Non l'avrebbe mai potuta raggiungere, nemmeno scendendo a piedi. Avrebbe dovuto lanciarsi dal balcone ma con lo smoking, durante il party, gli sembrò una stupidaggine. Lasciò la festa, avvilito, e scese al garage. Non aveva sonno, anzi dormire era l'ultimo pensiero. Sentiva un fermento, nell'anima. Salì in sella alla moto e si ritrovò sotto il suo albergo. Corse le scale a perdifiato, fino al piano, un unico pensiero nella testa…lei!

***  
Si era tolta le decolleté, attendendo per spogliarsi dell'abito. Si era avvicinata alla finestra della stanza, nel momento stesso in cui aveva sentito il rombo del motore di una moto. Lo aveva visto parcheggiare e scendere dalla Ducati, veloce. Il cuore cominciò a batterle, all'impazzata. Dopo qualche secondo, che le sembrò eterno, udì bussare alla porta.

La luce era spenta e la lasciò così, l'ambiente illuminato dal bagliore dell'esterno.

Aprì, emozionata. Steve era in piedi, davanti a lei, il cravattino dello smoking slacciato, i primi bottoni della camicia bianca sbottonati, leggermente affannato.

'Vieni' gli disse. Nel buio della notte, Rogers entrò, richiudendo la porta a chiave.

'Non voglio più gestire quello che provo per te, non posso' le rivelò il Capitano.

'Non farlo…' il tono era accondiscendente e accorato.

Steve la attirò verso di sé e la baciò, appassionato. Al contempo, tirò giù la lunga chiusura lampo laterale del vestito da sera che, in un battibaleno, cadde ai loro piedi.

Indossava una sfiziosa biancheria intima minimale, niente reggiseno, solo uno striminzito perizoma e delle calze autoreggenti panna, dello stesso colore della gonna dell'abito.

Rogers non aveva visto mai niente del genere, in vita sua. Altro che la lingerie degli anni Cinquanta! Non riuscì ad aprire bocca, rapito...pensò che fosse venuto il tempo di liberarsi dello smoking, a sua volta. In pochi attimi, si spogliò e l'attirò di nuovo a sé, completamente nudo.

Gli voltò le spalle e gli si appoggiò, alzando il viso per essere baciata da dietro. Lo sentiva pronto, il membro eretto che le spingeva fra le natiche, possente e dalle dimensioni esagerate. Quasi si ritrasse, con una risatina nervosa…L'uomo, realizzando le sue perplessità, dovette chiarire 'Non spaventarti, è stato il potenziamento…sono diventato più massiccio e fuori dalla norma, in tutto…'. Si augurò non fosse un ulteriore problema...

Rubina gli si accostò, come all'inizio, serena, sfregando il sedere, contenuto nella microscopica mutandina, sull'inguine del Capitano, mentre gli prendeva la mano sinistra per mettersela sul seno; portò la destra di lui all'interno degli slip, unitamente alla sua, avendo capito, dai loro primi approcci, che l'esperienza di Steve era molto scarsa.

Quello, fomentato, si fece guidare, senza esitazione, ed iniziò a carezzarla delicatamente, entrando, pian piano, sempre più in profondità dentro la partner. Era calda, umida, sexy. Toccarla, nell'intimità, era esaltante, da impazzire…

Gemeva a quel contatto e se ne compiacque parecchio. La ragazza si rigirò, continuando i baci sulla bocca. Erano entrambi molto presi e Cap desiderò essere più che sincero, pur vergognandosi a morte delle parole che pronunciava. 'Voglio fare l'amore con te, Rubina... per me, però, è la prima volta'.

Aveva intuito che fosse poco navigato, ma mai così tanto. Stette al gioco ed anzi, per non farlo rammaricare, gli sussurrò, immediatamente 'E' una cosa naturale, stai tranquillo ... andrà tutto bene'.

Fu sollevato, non sembrava infastidita dalla sua confessione. Le prese la mano, la accompagnò verso il letto e le si accoccolò vicino. Erano fianco a fianco e ripresero a baciarsi. Lei si liberò del perizoma, lasciando le calze autoreggenti... le davano sempre il senso del proibito e auspicò gli piacesse vedergliele indosso.

Aveva colto nel segno, poiché Rogers le sfiorò, nel bordo in pizzo 'Sei irresistibile, con queste…non toglierle, per favore…' poi le carezzò di nuovo il seno. Appiccicò la bocca ai suoi capezzoli rosati, rigidi e profumati… lo desiderava e si attizzò, nel momento in cui comprese che per lei fosse inebriante, una scia di brividi al contatto delle labbra e dei denti. Più aumentava la suzione e la assaporava, più la sentiva appagata; ugualmente in mezzo alle cosce…si spingeva in lei con le dita, in maniera prepotente e l'avvertiva contorcersi…

Rubina, con la mano, lo lambì…aveva pomiciato, questo sì, ma nessuna delle compagne lo aveva mai palpato in quel modo…delicata ed insieme provocante, decisa ed evidentemente esperta…stava quasi per delirare…

La ragazza se ne accorse, e si interruppe, attirandolo di nuovo verso sé, per sbaciucchiarlo... innumerevoli baci appassionati dopo, Steve, che non riusciva più a resistere al contatto del suo corpo che gli si strusciava, continuamente, le si posizionò sopra, impaziente …era da sempre che la aspettava…'Che devo fare? Aiutami!' la implorò, preoccupato.

'Segui solo il tuo desiderio e cerca il tuo piacere, il resto verrà da sé' sussurrò, leccandogli le labbra.

'Sei bellissima, favolosa...' le mormorò, ritrovandosi a penetrarla, senza alcuna difficoltà; era così sensualmente accogliente che pensò che quello fosse il posto destinato a riempire tutta la vita, la donna che lo completava.

Sentì di dovercisi spingere più fondo, mentre lei aveva alzato le ginocchia, per cingerlo con le gambe, posizionando le mani sulle natiche, per sentirlo vicino...in effetti, la colmava in maniera assoluta ed incredibile.

Essere fisicamente più a contatto non era possibile. Steve aumentò il ritmo delle spinte, pieno di cupidigia, capendo che cercare il proprio piacere era davvero ciò che doveva fare. Sentì un fremito fortissimo in Rubina e, mentre la guardava in viso, ne percepì la grandissima eccitazione. In quel preciso istante, venne, dentro di lei, con un grido di liberazione e di felicità.

Respirando con affanno, le appoggiò la testa sul seno e la ragazza lo baciò sulla fronte.

'Ti è piaciuto?' gli chiese.

'E' stato meraviglioso, sarà sempre così?'.

'Sarà meglio' ridacchiò 'Per essere la prima volta, te la sei cavata egregiamente' rise più forte, senza alcuna malizia.

'Non prendermi in giro! Tony, Sam e Clint mi hanno dato dei film da vedere, per farmi un'idea' lo confessò, in maniera innocente.

'Immagino che film abbia scelto Stark!' pensò fossero le solite scemenze maschili e che i tre Avengers avessero voluto dargli un aiuto, a modo loro.

'Basta parlare di Tony, ti voglio ancora' fece Rogers, baciandola, di nuovo.

Rubina aveva ordinato la colazione in camera, per entrambi. Mentre Steve imburrava le fette di pane tostato, lei, appena fatta la doccia, terminava di preparare i bagagli e, nel contempo, si vestiva.

Rogers, in accappatoio, le avvicinò alla bocca il pane, cosparso anche di marmellata di fragole.

'E' delizioso, grazie... sono in ritardissimo'.

'Tu sei deliziosa' tentò di baciarla sul collo ma si ritrasse, finendo di recuperare le sue cose dall'armadio.

Fu salvata dal bussare alla porta; era Fox, che scoccò a Steve un'eloquente e stupida occhiata di approvazione.

'Buongiorno Capitano, qual buon vento?' sghignazzava.

'Evitiamo idiozie di prima mattina, sei pronto, piuttosto?' Rubina rimproverò il collega.

'Acidissima, cappero, più del solito, e sì che oggi non dovresti averne motivo. Ti volevo avvisare che, a causa del forte maltempo, hanno posticipato il nostro volo, per cui dovremmo partire nel pomeriggio. Ho chiesto all'albergo di farci usare le stanze, per qualche ora. Fate con comodo!'. Mulder si accomiatò, con la solita battuta maliziosa.

'Notizia fantastica!' Cap iniziò a toglierle la camicia. Le era sfuggito come fosse riuscito a spogliarla con quella velocità, poiché si ritrovò, in un nanosecondo, completamente nuda, sopra di lui, che si era liberato già dell'accappatoio bianco dell'hotel.

'Temo tu abbia visto troppe volte i film di Tony' gli sorrise e lo baciò. Steve era instancabile…avevano fatto l'amore tutta la notte ed ogni volta era sempre più pronto ed appassionato...benedetto il potenziamento!

Steve aveva deciso di accompagnarli in aeroporto, indosso lo smoking. Pioveva molto ed aveva lasciato la moto sotto l'albergo, e tutti e tre erano saliti in taxi. Le chiacchiere incessanti dell'agente Mulder riempivano, per fortuna, l'abitacolo della vettura. Rubina osservava il panorama, fuori dal finestrino, tentando di trovare qualcosa di sensato di dire a Rogers, prima di salire su quel maledetto aereo.

Fatto il check-in, Fox si allontanò, con la scusa di comperare un pensiero per la moglie e la ragazza propose di prendere un caffè, in un bar.

'E' arrivato il momento di salutarci, vero?' le domandò.

'Sì' rispose.

'Quando ti posso rivedere?' il Capitano, speranzoso, fu diretto.

'E' meglio di no, è stata una notte fantastica ma ci conosciamo da tre giorni e facciamo entrambi un lavoro impegnativo, viviamo distanti...sarebbe una follia. Lasciamo le cose come stanno, per piacere'. L'agente Maxwell lo pregò, ripetendo, mentalmente, quel mantra che sperava lo convincesse a desistere.

'Dimmi che non provi qualcosa per me e non ti cercherò più' Steve si stava inquietando.

'Non posso e lo sai bene...non è questo il punto' era decisa a non incontrarlo più.

'E' il nocciolo della questione, invece!'.

'Come hai capito stanotte, nei rapporti, bisogna essere in due e stai giocando, da solo, questa partita, Capitano'.

'Mi sono innamorato di te…' Rogers tentava di opporsi e confessò i propri sentimenti.

'Evidentemente, è un problema tuo' gli rispose in maniera cattiva e provocatoria, auspicando di chiudere la conversazione.

'Non trattarmi in questo modo' la pregò, ferito.

La Maxwell sentì l'altoparlante dell'aeroporto chiamare il suo volo, per l'imbarco, e vide Fox avvicinarsi.

L'agente Mulder strinse la mano a Steve e lo salutò calorosamente. Quello non gli rispose, quasi; aspettava le decisioni della ragazza, che gli parevano, purtroppo, molto definitive.

Lei si accomiatò, tendendogli, semplicemente, la destra 'E' stato un piacere'. Il Capitano la fissò. Avrebbe voluto comportarsi in tutt'altro modo, ma preferì contraccambiare quell'assurdo formalismo e farla contenta, perché non aveva molti altri argomenti per convincerla. Se non lo voleva, non poteva costringerla.

Rubina attraversò il gate, per salire sull'aereo, lo sguardo di Rogers sempre addosso. Era così dispiaciuta di averlo dovuto maltrattare! Sperava che prima o poi avrebbe capito che una storia fra loro sarebbe stata problematica, soprattutto per lui. Desiderava dire esattamente il contrario delle parole che si era trovata a pronunciare. Fox la vide addolorata, durante il volo, e si mise le cuffie del lettore musicale, lasciandola ai suoi pensieri.

Anche Steve, che aveva chiamato Wilson, per farsi riaccompagnare a recuperare la Ducati, nel tragitto non disse una parola all'amico, che soprassedette, a domande, sul momento. Il Capitano era fatto così, avrebbe parlato quando si sarebbe sentito, e spesso erano tempi davvero lunghi. Ne avevano passate tante, insieme, ma mai Sam lo aveva visto così triste ed avvilito, mai.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITOLO 4 IN FUGA, INSIEME!**

La vita newyorkese era ripresa come al solito, per Rubina: lavoro, casa, amici, le solite attività abituali.

Aveva pensato a Steve, sempre, giorno e notte; la notte, soprattutto, contemplava il soffitto oppure rileggeva il biglietto che le aveva lasciato nella valigia. Quando era tornata a casa da Washington ed aveva disfatto i bagagli aveva trovato, all'interno del beauty case, un tenero bigliettino del Capitano che diceva 'Per favore, chiamami'; seguiva il suo numero di cellulare e tre piccoli cuoricini. Ogni volta che lo riguardava, le salivano le lacrime agli occhi e doveva sforzarsi di tener ferme le mani per non fare quel numero, a qualsiasi costo.

Ragionandoci, si era resa conto che Rogers aveva ragione, che provava pure lei un sentimento profondo, al di là dei rapporti fisici particolarmente soddisfacenti che avevano condiviso.

Le sembrava una pazzia iniziare una frequentazione di quel tipo...con Capitan America, una vera assurdità! Aveva letto qualche notizia in rete sulle attività degli Avengers e ogni tanto Fox le raccontava delle sue lunghe telefonate con Tony; Mulder e Stark parevano amici da una vita e si sentivano spessissimo, chiamate, messaggini, e - mail, quasi un fidanzamento.

Fox provava a tastare il terreno con la collega poiché da Tony sapeva che Steve aveva preso malissimo il suo rifiuto ed era triste, depresso ed incavolato a morte col resto del mondo. Stark aveva usato il termine intrattabile. Rubina, poi, aveva messo un muro fra lei e il Capitano, tenendo fuori, per la prima volta da quando si conoscevano, Mulder, dalla sua testa.

Mentre tornava in auto dal lavoro, ricevette un messaggio da Fox. Strano, pensò, si erano appena salutati. Le chiedeva di vedersi per un aperitivo, e chiudeva con un emoticon particolare, una faccetta che non usavano mai, il loro codice personale per le emergenze. Le aveva indicato dove incontrarsi, un locale non troppo lontano da casa sua, per cui lasciò la macchina al garage multipiano fronte il suo palazzo e si diresse al caffè dietro l'angolo.

Mulder era già arrivato e gli sedette, di fronte.

Senza troppi preamboli, le chiese 'Steve ha tentato di mettersi in contatto con te?'.

'No, perché avrebbe dovuto farlo?'.

'Mi ha chiamato Tony, allo S.H.I.E.L.D. è successo il finimondo; pare che il Capitano abbia sottratto dei documenti riservati e sia fuggito, ora è latitante e lo cercano in tanti. E chiaramente Stark ha pensato fosse venuto da te'. Le parve preoccupato.

'Avrà avuto i suoi buoni motivi, non è un comportamento da lui' Rubina prese le difese di Rogers, com'era prevedibile.

'Sai chi è il Soldato d'Inverno?'.

'Pensavo fosse una leggenda… esiste davvero?'.

'E' reale e vivo...ed è James Buchanan Barnes, il migliore amico di Steve, sotto condizionamento dell'H.Y.D.R.A.. Lui lo ha saputo, ha rubato i fascicoli riservati allo Stato Maggiore dell'Esercito e vuole assolutamente trovare Barnes. E c'è di più…Barnes, Bucky, ha ucciso i genitori di Stark, diversi anni fa. Quello è fuori di sé, vorrebbe arrivare al Soldato d'Inverno prima di Steve, ma senza i documenti gli sarà difficile'.

'Ho visto i filmati di Barnes al museo, non so nulla di particolare di lui...è stato condizionato e forse lo è ancora. E' pericoloso, secondo te?'

'Probabile. Credo, piuttosto, che Rogers si sia messo in un grosso guaio e volevo avvisarti, stai attenta'. La ammonì.

'Grazie… non dire a Tony che me lo hai riferito, digli che hai preferito soprassedere'.

In quel momento, le squillò il cellulare; vide sul display un numero di Washington, chiedendosi se fosse proprio Steve.

'Agente Maxwell, sono il Colonello Ross'. Troppo rischioso per Rogers telefonarle, non lo avrebbe mai fatto.

'Buonasera, Colonello. Come sta?' fece capire all'amico con chi stesse parlando.

'Non bene: devo chiederle una cosa e la prego di essere sincera con me, si tratta di un problema di sicurezza nazionale. Ha incontrato il Capitano Rogers, di recente?'. Lei alzò gli occhi al cielo: accidenti, per arrivare a chiamarla Testa di legno doveva essere disperato.

'No, signore, è dalla missione a Washington che non lo vedo' fu lapidaria e tranquilla, in fondo era la verità.

'Se dovesse farsi vivo, in qualsiasi modo, Maxwell, deve trattenerlo ed informarmi, è di fondamentale importanza'. Lo ordinò, assertivo.

'Ci conti, buonasera'. La conversazione si interruppe.

'Testa di legno cerca Steve. Se vuoi posso trovarlo, lo sai' il collega si rese subito disponibile.

'Se vuole mettersi in contatto con me, lo farà; per ora lasciamo le cose come stanno e vediamo che accade' era molto interdetta.

'Devi guardarti le spalle, a volte i metodi di Ross sono coercitivi e questa situazione è una polveriera' Fox l'ammonì.

'Lo farò, teniamoci aggiornati'. Lo baciò su una guancia e si salutarono, ognuno tornando verso la propria abitazione.

Mentre apriva la porta dell'appartamento, Rubina notò un bigliettino piegato in quattro, che qualcuno aveva spinto verso l'interno della casa. Capì al volo che si trattava di un messaggio di Rogers e ne riconobbe la grafia, identica a quella del fogliettino col numero di telefono lasciatole in valigia.

Il testo era breve: per favore, incontriamoci domani ore 10 a.m. a Grand Central Station, binario 9. Era firmato Steve, con i tre cuoricini apposti sotto la firma.

Sedette sul divano, riflettendo. Chiamare Ross era l'ultima cosa in programma. Non riuscì a stare ferma a lungo ed iniziò a camminare su e giù per la casa, andando alla finestra e tornando. Ebbe la sensazione che ci fossero degli agenti dello S.H.I.E.L.D. o del Colonello, appostati. Si sentiva spiata, forse, era il Capitano. Certamente era molto vicino, a New York...una mossa che però sia il militare sia Stark avevano previsto e quindi non troppo furba.

Fece qualche ricerca al pc, si preparò la cena e tentò di dormire.

Mentre si dirigeva all'appuntamento, i battiti del cuore accelerarono, irregolari. Camminò più velocemente, sistemando la borsa a spalla che aveva, e arrivò puntuale come un orologio. Steve l'aspettava, a metà del binario, il treno era partito da cinque minuti e non c'era nessun altro. Lo riconobbe subito, nonostante il cappellino a baseball e gli occhiali da sole. Gli sembrò pallido e stanco. Lui tolse il berretto ed i Ray-Ban, appena la vide.

'Stai bene?' era preoccupatissima.

'Adesso che ti vedo sì' rispose, prontamente 'grazie per essere venuta'.

'Figurati, dimmi che cos'è successo e come posso aiutarti'.

Non fece in tempo a finire la frase, che sentì, alle sue spalle, la voce del Colonnello Ross 'Arrenditi, Rogers'.

'Perché mi hai venduto?' le gridò l'uomo, gli occhi pieni di dolore.

'Non ti ha tradito, Capitano, l'ho fatta seguire e non se n'è nemmeno accorta...mi aspettavo di meglio da lei, Maxwell!' mentre il militare si vantava del suo successo, Rubina aprì la borsa e gli mostrò due bombole di gas lacrimogeno. Aveva previsto che l'avrebbe fatta pedinare e non avendo potuto avvertirlo, si era organizzata.

Sempre di spalle al gruppo armato, gli passò le bombolette. 'Lanciale davanti a Ross e seguimi, ho un piano'.

Lui obbedì, con prontezza, scagliando, con assoluta precisione, le armi; Rubina, mentre il gas riempiva l'aria, gli prese la mano. 'Corri, vieni con me'.

Si mossero in fretta, verso un'uscita di sicurezza laterale che richiusero e da cui si entrava in un lungo corridoio, che passava sotto la Stazione, fino ad arrivare un paio di chilometri oltre la stessa. Quando ebbero percorso l'intero tunnel ed uscirono di nuovo alla luce del sole, la donna lo condusse in una viuzza isolata; c'era parcheggiata una moto, due caschi scuri integrali della loro misura ed altrettante giacche da motociclisti, identiche fra loro ed uguali a quelle più vendute.

L'idea era stata di Fox; la Maxwell aveva capito che, senza l'aiuto del collega più geniale del mondo, non avrebbe potuto salvarlo. Avrebbe mantenuto il segreto e li avrebbe coperti.

'Che facciamo?' domandò Rogers.

'Cambiamoci in fretta, dobbiamo andare!' era molto fredda, glaciale nei modi.

Indossati i giubbotti ed i caschi, salirono in moto; lei gli indicò la strada da percorrere, fino ad un magazzino fuori città, dove li attendeva Mulder.

'Grazie, amico' Steve gli era riconoscente.

'L'ho fatto per Rubina, non per te' non sembrava contento. 'Che hai in mente?' volle sapere.

'Devo trovare il mio amico Bucky'.

'Come?' lo incalzò.

'Non ne ho la minima idea, potrebbe essere ovunque' ammise.

'Mostrami i documenti che hai sottratto' lo pregò.

'Lo sai da Tony, vero? No, non posso, non posso fidarmi di nessuno, nemmeno di te'. Rogers sembrò ostile.

'Dovrai, per forza! Ci siamo dentro, tutti e tre' la ragazza parlò, per la prima volta. 'Daglieli, è una delle poche persone che può tentare di scovare Barnes senza farsi notare, sai che ne ha le capacità!'. Continuò 'Devi sparire, Steve, non puoi rimanere qui, ti staranno addosso fino a quando ti avranno stanato… anche a me, temo'.

'Non so se vi piace come alternativa, ma se fossi in voi dovreste farvela piacere' l'amico si era preparato. 'Questi sono due passaporti, con le vostre due nuove identità, le patenti di guida, due biglietti aerei per la più piccola delle isole Antille, Santa Lucia. Ed ho messo qualcosa per camuffarvi un pochino in due zaini. Posso ingannare i sistemi di riconoscimento facciale del pianeta, per non più di poche ore. Se riuscirete ad arrivare sull'isola entro stasera, non ci saranno problemi. State lì qualche giorno, fin quando non trovo Barnes'.

L'agente Mulder aveva con sé un marsupio; lo aprì, era pieno di contanti. Dollari americani. Aggiunse 'Sono miei, eh, non li ho stampati stanotte…Con questi, siete i padroni del mondo. Niente controlli, niente carte, niente cellulari, per ora.'

'Non credo abbiamo altra scelta' Rubina sospirò, rassegnata.

'Pare di no. Va bene, Fox, facciamo a modo tuo. Grazie, di nuovo. Questa è la penna usb che contiene tutti i file che ho sottratto. Come posso contattarti?' sollecitò, porgendo il dispositivo.

'Te lo spiegherà Rubina, non preoccuparti. Fosse questa la volta buona che vi divertite, rigidi come siete! Andate, il tempo stringe'. Mulder abbracciò la collega, che, riposti soldi, biglietti e documenti nei due zaini, salì in moto.

Nel tragitto non disse a Steve nemmeno una parola. Era arrabbiata, si comprendeva, chiaramente.

Abbandonarono la due ruote in prossimità dall'aeroporto e si cambiarono in bagno, prima del check-in. Fox aveva messo, in ognuna delle borse, dei vestiti parecchio distanti dal loro abituale abbigliamento. Un abito fiorato, degli zoccoli di legno ed un cappello di paglia enorme per Rubina, una camicia anch'essa con i fiori modello hawaiano, dei bermuda color arancio improponibili ed una stranissima collanina di perline per Cap. Erano diventati due variopinti vacanzieri della domenica.

L'uomo ebbe difficoltà a non sbottare a ridere, quando la vide conciata in quel modo.

'Fai poco lo spiritoso, Rogers... tu non stai molto meglio di me' l'agente Maxwell era sempre più inquieta.

I passaporti falsi erano stati realizzati così bene che passarono i controlli, con estrema facilità.

'Devo mangiare qualcosa, per piacere, accompagnami' Steve la pregò e si diressero ad un fast food affollatissimo dove presero dei panini, pagando in contanti, come avrebbero fatto da allora in avanti. L'uomo aveva desinato con tanta voracità che gli lasciò quasi tutto il suo sandwich e le patate fritte. Lei non aveva appetito, anzi, da quando si erano incontrati, le si era chiuso lo stomaco.

'Grazie, ho una fame terribile, non ho toccato cibo da quando ho lasciato lo S.H.I.E.L.D.!' si scusò.

'Lo vedo, sbrigati!' rispose sgarbata.

Il viaggio in aereo fu tranquillo, pochi passeggeri e niente di strano da attenzionare. Il Capitano era distrutto e si addormentò, dopo il decollo. Nel sonno, si appoggiò leggermente su Rubina che lo scansò. Dovette svegliarlo al momento dell'atterraggio, per esortarlo ad indossare le cinture di sicurezza.

All'aeroporto di Santa Lucia, la piccola isola delle Antille scelta da Fox, affittarono un'auto per dirigersi verso un Resort sulla spiaggia di cui avevano trovato il volantino, presso l'autonoleggio.

Il villaggio era spettacolare, più che in foto, tutti bungalow in legno e paglia, posizionati a ridosso del mare e molto distanti gli uni dagli altri. Si accaparrarono quello più isolato, dove li accompagnarono con una macchinetta elettrica che avrebbero avuto a disposizione per muoversi all'interno della struttura, lussuosa e zeppa di attività da svolgere, posto che la solitudine era la priorità.

L'appartamento era splendido, spazioso, con un piccolo salottino, un angolo cottura, una camera matrimoniale enorme con vista sulla spiaggia ed un bagno divino; fuori, sempre vista mare, un patio coperto per poter fare colazione, leggere o riposare... un posto paradisiaco, tranne per le motivazioni che li avevano spinti ad arrivarci.

'Ho bisogno di una doccia, ti dispiace?' le chiese il Capitano.

'Fai come ti pare...vado a comperarmi dei vestiti alla boutique del villaggio, prendo qualcosa per te, se vuoi'.

'Magari, grazie, scegli tu…per favore, dimmi perché ce l'hai con me, che ti ho fatto?!'. Rogers non tollerava più il suo atteggiamento distaccato, lo stava facendo impazzire.

'Davvero pensavi che ti avessi tradito? Che ti avessi venduto? Guarda dove sono arrivata per te...' Rubina glielo manifestò, una grande rabbia negli occhi. Sbattè la porta ed uscì.

Lui rimase immobile, senza un fiato.

Alla guida dell'automobile elettrica, l'agente Maxwell sentiva le lacrime scenderle giù copiose, complice l'amarezza per le parole del Capitano. Si fece passare le paturnie, alla svelta, per spicciarsi negli acquisti. Il negozio era abbastanza fornita. Prese per sé due bikini, un pareo, delle t-shirt, due canotte, un vestito leggero, dei sandali, per l'uomo due paia di pantaloncini per fare il bagno, magliette e bermuda, oltre che ciabatte di plastica e dei jeans lunghi per entrambi, cappellini e crema solare a schermo totale, un barattolo di doposole e due asciugamani colorati per la spiaggia. Per la biancheria intima, avrebbero dovuto lavare quella che avevano e, con calma, avrebbero provveduto.

Rientrò al bungalow, le braccia stracolme di buste. Steve, steso sul letto con l'asciugamano lungo i fianchi, si affrettò, per aiutarla. Le poggiarono sul tavolo del piccolo soggiorno, tirando fuori i capi e dividendo gli acquisti.

'Sono belli, mi piacciono, sei stata brava' la ringraziò 'Mi preparo, così andiamo a cena, se ti va'.

Rubina si mosse verso il bagno, tolte le etichette dai jeans e da una canotta nera. Li portò con sé, per poterli indossare subito dopo essersi lavata. Non voleva cercare inutili momenti di intimità.

Uscirono insieme, Rogers con bermuda blu scuro ed una polo azzurra che faceva risaltare il colore degli occhi. Lei rimase zitta, per tutta la serata, sia durante il percorso a piedi per raggiungere il ristorante, sia durante il pasto, consumato in sala, appartati. Nessuno lì aveva notati o guardati, il Resort aveva pochi ospiti, in quel periodo di bassa stagione.

La Maxwell, che continuava nel suo mutismo esasperante, appena terminato di mangiare, si alzò, repentina 'Vado a fare una passeggiata, per conto mio'.

'Non è una buona idea, rimaniamo insieme' controbatté.

'Sei paranoico, Capitano!' scappò via.

Accidenti, pensò Steve, meglio raggiungerla. La seguì, a distanza, per assicurarsi che non le accadesse nulla. Si era tolta i sandali ed aveva fatto un risvolto ai jeans per camminare in spiaggia, in riva al mare, a piedi nudi.

Trascorso qualche minuto, le fu accanto. 'Sono solo da quando ho diciott'anni, Rubina e non mi sono mai fidato di nessuno, se non di me stesso e di Bucky, il mio migliore amico. Mi dispiace di aver dubitato di te!' le fece una mezza confessione. 'Perché pensi che ti abbia cercata?' le chiese, accorato.

'Dimmelo tu...' fu ironica.

'Lo sai perché...' le sussurrò.

'Perché sei innamorato di me? Sei pazzo, mi ami ma non ti fidi di me, ti rendi conto di quanto suoni stupido?' allungò, moltissimo, il passo, per seminarlo.

'Non andartene!' glielo gridò, quasi, senza risponderle davvero.

'Voglio stare da sola, Capitan America, non seguirmi'. La discussione fu chiusa.

Steve si arrese e tornò nel bungalow. Si mise a letto, steso supino, ad aspettarla, i soli boxer indosso. Era caldo e umido.

Quando rientrò, piuttosto tardi, era sveglio, ovviamente, ma preferì non parlarle, poiché nemmeno lo aveva salutato. Quella convivenza si presentava più difficile del previsto...

Mentre si lavava i denti, Rubina si rese conto che non aveva né camicia da notte né pigiama. Cosicché, praticamente solo con gli slip indosso e la canotta nera, spente le luci, si coricò vicino a Rogers. Sentiva il suo respiro regolare. La luce della luna gli aveva rivelato il suo volto, imbronciato e triste, mentre si stendeva a letto.

L'uomo si mise di fianco, dandole le spalle.

Fu più forte di lei, senza nemmeno riflettere, gli si appoggiò addosso e lo cinse da dietro. Mise la testa sulla sua schiena e sospirò. 'Non ce la faccio a tenerti il muso, Steve, non posso proprio, in fondo sono qui per te e nessuno mi ha costretto...scusa...' glielo confessò, in un sussurro.

Mai il Capitano sperava in un gesto tanto carino. Si rigirò e si mise sull'altro fianco, accanto a lei.

'Proverò a fidarmi di te, Rubina, te lo prometto, devi credermi, non volevo ferirti' era sincero e dispiaciuto. Le carezzò il viso.

'Raccontami di Bucky, di cosa è successo' lo esortò.

E così iniziò. 'E' il mio migliore amico, da sempre, il mio unico amico, per la verità, da quando eravamo piccolissimi e giocavamo insieme a Brooklyn. Lui e la sua famiglia mi sono stati vicini, soprattutto quando sono morti i miei genitori. É stato un compagno fedele, dopo la mia trasformazione ed in Germania, al mio fianco in battaglia, mi ha coperto le spalle. Se non ci fosse stato lui, forse oggi non sarei qui e non sarei diventato l'uomo che sono. E' l'unico della mia squadra che non sia tornato dal fronte...'.

'E' accaduto per causa tua?' lesse un grande rimorso, nel suo tono di voce.

'Sì. L'ho perso, non sono riuscito a tenerlo quand'è caduto dal treno da cui è precipitato. Se avessi potuto salvarlo, in quella circostanza, le cose sarebbero andate in maniera diversa'.

'Non puoi pensarlo. È venuto con te perché era un soldato e per il vostro legame, provava per te la stessa amicizia che tu provavi per lui. Non devi rammaricarti così, perché, in caso contrario, il senso di colpa ti mangerà. É un sentimento con cui convivo da anni, credimi, è orribile' provò a farlo ragionare.

'Si tratta del tuo fidanzato?'.

'Sì, è morto...per le mie scelte. Te lo racconterò, non ora, però. Dimmi del condizionamento di James'. Voleva sentire tutta la storia.

'Qualche giorno fa, Bucky è ricomparso. Ha tentato di uccidere Fury, il direttore dello S.H.I.E.L.D.. Era lui, senza ombra di dubbio e potenziato, come me, con un braccio in vibranio. L'hanno fatto diventare un assassino, dalle capacità incredibili. Così ho chiesto a Ross di poterlo cercare. Voglio parlarci. Sono certo mi riconoscerà' ne era molto convinto.

'Su questo ho qualche perplessità. Il condizionamento efficace è complesso da sradicare. Però possiamo provare'. Era certa di poter aiutare Barnes, si era addestrata anche per questo.

'Comunque, Testa di legno mi ha ammonito a non muovermi. Ho avuto paura che facessero del male a Bucky ed ho scaricato tutto il materiale che ho trovato sulla penna usb che ho dato a Mulder. Credi sul serio che possa arrivare a lui, prima dello S.H.I.E.L.D.?' pareva incerto.

'Se c'è qualcuno che può farlo, senza essere intercettato, è Fox. Quando lo avrà trovato, ci avvertirà. Allora dovremmo recuperarlo. E renderci invisibili sarà complicato. Soprattutto per te'.

Rogers sospirò, rumorosamente, e si mise di nuovo supino. Voltò la testa nella sua direzione. Avrebbe voluto baciarla ma, visto come erano andate le cose fra loro da quando si erano rivisti, pensò fosse meglio lasciarle i suoi tempi. E che fosse lei a prendere l'iniziativa.

'Dovrai raccontarmi di Tony, con calma, ma adesso sto per addormentarmi, Steve. Sono esausta. Buonanotte.'

'Buonanotte'.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITOLO 5 AMORE SULL'ISOLA**

Nel corso delle ultime ore della notte, Rubina, nel sonno, gli si era letteralmente abbarbicata, abbracciandolo, continuando a dormire di un sonno profondo. Steve l'aveva tenuta stretta, e si era rasserenato un po', grazie al suo atteggiamento affettuoso, seppur inconsapevole.

L'aveva spostata, al bussare del cameriere che portava le loro colazioni al bungalow. Il Capitano aveva appoggiato il grande vassoio, sul tavolo del balcone esterno, che dava sulla spiaggia.

La Maxwell si svegliò poco dopo. Si mise sedere sul letto e lo cercò, con lo sguardo. Era sotto il patio e beveva il suo caffè, osservando l'infrangersi delle onde. L'uomo si girò, in quell'istante, e la contraccambiò, con il suo sorriso solare. Si alzò e portò il vassoio sul letto, le versò il caffè, le imburrò il pane tostato e lo cosparse di marmellata di fragole, la sua preferita. Sempre attento e premuroso. Lei lo apprezzò molto, era bello sentirsi coccolata.

'Ti piace il Resort?' gli chiese.

'È un posto fantastico. Sono andato al mare qualche volta, moltissimo tempo fa, vicino New York, con Bucky. Qui è un'altra cosa, è la mia prima vera vacanza'.

'Insomma, un periodo di tante prime volte'. Rubina lo interpellò, tenera 'Che vuoi fare, oggi?'.

'Ho visto che c'è una piccola isola da visitare, non troppo lontana e ci si arriva con le moto d'acqua. Mi piacerebbe andare lì, sempre se ti va l'idea, chiaramente'.

'Perfetto'. Era deciso.

Il villaggio noleggiava le moto d'acqua e forniva il pranzo al sacco per la gita. Indossati i giubbotti salvagente, presero due moto, una per ciascuno.

Fu molto divertente rincorrersi. I veicoli erano facili da guidare, per entrambi.

L'isoletta, mezz'ora di distanza, era contorniata da una spiaggia di finissima sabbia bianca, con una fitta vegetazione tropicale. La esplorarono, a piedi, fino ad arrivare ad una piccola cascata d'acqua dolce, e ad un laghetto che si era formato naturalmente.

Steve si immerse, senza esitare, esibendosi in un tuffo perfetto, col suo corpo spettacolare. Nuotava benissimo.

Rubina non era riuscita nemmeno ad entrare, se non con i piedi. Era troppo fredda, per lei.

'Maxwell, che fai? Ti arrendi?' la esortò.

Non le interessava per niente la sfida e non la raccolse.

'Dai, vieni'. Insisteva.

'No'. Aveva i brividi.

Si mosse verso la ragazza, che sperò non volesse gettarla in acqua a forza, né farle uno stupido scherzo adolescenziale. Non poteva opporglisi, era ovvio.

Invece le tese la mano, con dolcezza 'Prova. Se non ce la fai, uscirò anch'io insieme a te. Prometto'.

L'afferrò e fece qualche passo. L'acqua saliva, immediatamente, di profondità.

Steve la strinse a sé e lei sentì un brivido di freddo su tutto il corpo... la solita eccitazione che le provocava la sua vicinanza quasi la scaldò.

'Mi pare un buon metodo' gli disse.

Il Capitano rise, aveva colto nel segno.

Gli mise le braccia attorno al collo e Rogers la sollevò di peso, portandola, pian piano, in direzione della cascata. Non aveva tentato approcci, in nessun frangente del percorso, appositamente. Arrivarono fin sotto il getto d'acqua e rimasero lì qualche minuto. Alla fine Rubina si era abituata, con gradualità, alla temperatura. Anzi si sentiva accaldata, le piaceva troppo il contatto fra i loro corpi, non riusciva più a farne a meno. Lo guardò, intensa, e mormorò 'Ti voglio…' incollando le labbra alle sue.

La teneva sempre in braccio e così uscirono dal laghetto. La depose sulla sabbia; lei si stese sul bagnasciuga e si liberò del costume bagnato. Steve, in piedi, fece lo stesso, stendendosi accanto.

'Oggi è il giorno delle prime volte' lo provocò, iniziando a baciarlo sulle labbra e sul collo, sentendolo estasiato. Proseguì a leccarlo sul torace, fino all'altezza dell'ombelico. E più in basso, verso l'inguine.

Rogers si era girato supino ed aveva iniziato ad inarcare la schiena verso l'alto, istintivamente, mentre gli si posizionava davanti le cosce aperte, a lambire con la bocca umida il suo sesso eretto. L'uomo gemeva, senza controllarsi, le mani nella sabbia, a reggersi da un piacere immenso che sembrava sopraffarlo. Spostò la destra, sporca, sulla testa di Rubina, spingendola ancor più verso di sé. L'immagine di lei, che compiva quell'atto, nella mente di Steve così proibito e mai provato, lo eccitò, in maniera inaudita.

Si interruppe e gli salì addosso. Il Capitano la fece entrare su di sé, erano faccia a faccia, presi l'uno dall'altra.

'Come vuoi venire?' lo esortò, audace.

'Così, insieme a te, Rubina, amore mio' era la verità.

Lo baciò e si raddrizzò, muovendosi ad un ritmo regolare, sul compagno. Gli teneva le mani sui fianchi e lui le prese entrambe, le portò al volto, per baciarle a sua volta e successivamente per tenerle strette alle proprie.

Era tanto bella, Rubina, in maniera selvaggia e sensuale.

Steve, un attimo prima di provare un piacere per il quale c'era da perdere la testa, l'aveva fissata negli occhi, il cui colore si era andato, man mano, confondendo con quello del cielo del paradiso tropicale sopra di sé. Sentiva di essere in un paradiso personale, di provare una felicità ed una normalità che non aveva mai percepito prima.

Fatto l'amore, tornarono verso la spiaggia principale dell'isola dove avevano lasciato le loro cose. Senza indossare i costumi rientrarono nell'acqua dolce e fresca per togliersi di dosso la sabbia. Poi fecero un breve tragitto a piedi. Trovarono riparo all'ombra delle palme dell'isola e asciugatisi, pranzarono tranquilli. Erano completamente soli e rimasero nudi.

Il Capitano la scrutava, di continuo. Era così seducente, spontanea.

'Piantala, Rogers' lo rimproverò. 'Ammira le bellezze della natura, non me'.

'Lo sto già facendo' teneramente imbarazzato, arrossì.

'Sei impossibile'. Rubina rideva.

'Non posso smettere di fissarti. Scusa' si rammaricò.

'Indosso il costume, così impari la lezione' lo ammonì.

'No, no, ti prego, sei favolosa e non riesco a non guardarti...' era rosso come un peperone, sempre di più.

Lei adorava le sue maniere spontanee e d'altri tempi. Gli accarezzò una ciocca di capelli umidi e lo baciò, per l'ennesima volta. Steve, iniziando ad accarezzarla all'interno delle cosce, le disse, perentorio 'Ora voglio il dolce'. Gli sorrise, con dolcezza e complicità, continuando la tortura della bocca sulla sua.

Al bungalow, mentre Rubina si stava asciugando, seduta sul letto, dopo la doccia, si accorse che Steve la osservava, accorto.

'Hai preso troppo sole, nonostante la crema, hai la pelle molto arrossata!'. Era vero, era molto chiara di carnagione, e l'aver trascorso tutto il giorno all'esterno non le aveva giovato.

'Girati, ti metto il doposole sulle spalle e sui punti del corpo dove non arrivi da sola' recuperò il barattolo acquistato alla boutique del Resort 'Domani ci organizziamo meglio, casomai andassimo in spiaggia, dovrai tenere la maglietta...' il Capitano era sempre così attento, presente, gentile.

Mentre le massaggiava, delicatamente, la schiena, dandole il sollievo della freschezza del doposole, la ragazza si girò verso di lui, d'improvviso.

'Ti faccio male?' le chiese.

'Devo dirti una cosa importante'.

Aggrottò le sopracciglia, preoccupato dal tono serio.

Lei continuò 'Ti amo, Steve'. Le lesse negli occhi blu che era vero e che se lo era tenuto dentro tanto tempo, troppo, a fatica. La baciò, bisbigliando 'Io e te siamo due diamanti, nel cielo, amore mio...sei la donna che ho sempre sognato al mio fianco...ho aspettato moltissimo tempo, ma ne è valsa la pena, alla fine sei arrivata tu!'. Rubina fu sollevata, era in grado dire o fare la cosa giusta, al momento giusto, ciò di cui aveva bisogno e che la rasserenava. Lo amava, anche per questo.

Mentre finiva di ungerla, si fece raccontare, nei dettagli, dei problemi con Tony. Aveva bisogno di conoscere tutta la storia, avendo imparato che, nel loro lavoro, ma in generale nella vita, sapere era potere.

'Bucky, o meglio il Soldato d'Inverno, è stato comandato per un insieme di missioni nel corso degli anni, sempre terminate con molti assassini, ed una aveva come obiettivo i genitori di Stark. Per recuperare il siero che il padre aveva in auto - lo stesso siero che è alla base dei super soldati come me e James – Bucky ha ucciso lui e la moglie. Fra il materiale che ho sottratto allo S.H.I.E.L.D. c'era il filmato del loro omicidio. E' stato terribile, per me, vedere quelle immagini. Una cosa, però, la so. Non era Buck, quel killer, non il Bucky che ho conosciuto io'. Era affranto.

'Quindi lo hai detto a Tony?' gli domandò.

'Volevo preservarlo da un altro dolore, mi mancavano le parole, ho soprasseduto. Quando è venuto fuori cosa avevo rubato, lo ha saputo. Mi odia perché glielo ho taciuto e vuole la sua vendetta, ammazzare Bucky. Avrei dovuto informarlo?'.

'E' complicato, ed oramai è fatta, è andata così. Non riporterà indietro la sua famiglia, nemmeno uccidendo Barnes. Al contrario, probabilmente il rancore e la vendetta lo annienteranno. Non credo che ti detesti, anzi...si è sentito tradito, addolorato perché ti vuole bene e, comunque, tra lui ed il tuo amico d'infanzia, hai preso una posizione molto netta…non gli è facile digerirlo e non lo sarà, per lungo tempo'. L'agente Maxwell aveva analizzato, perfettamente, la situazione.

'Bucky è sempre stato tutto ciò che avevo, la mia unica famiglia, il mio unico affetto, non sono mai riuscito ad integrarmi con nessuno; sono sempre stato ai margini, della società e dell'esercito. Per via del mio aspetto. Prima mi schernivano perché ero mingherlino, mi prendevano in giro, facevano i bulli. Dopo la trasformazione, non volevano avere a che fare con me. Andava bene se combattevo per il paese, ma li intimorivo. Non mi hanno voluto conoscere come persona, nessuno mi ha mai invitato a bere una birra o altro. C'è stato solo Buck, prima e dopo' narrava, triste.

'Ho capito, amore...Adesso però ci sono io'. Rubina lo guardava, negli occhi, solidale 'Sarò al tuo fianco, insieme a Bucky; te lo giuro, lo ritroveremo'.

L'uomo, rincuorato, l'abbracciò fortissimo. La sentiva vicina, come mai gli era capitato in precedenza, soprattutto con una donna. Iniziarono a baciarsi di nuovo, sempre più appassionati 'Voglio stare con la mia bocca sulla tua, per il resto della mia vita...e…dentro di te, per il resto della mia vita' si sentiva molto coinvolto, la voleva, in quel momento e per sempre. Esisteva solo lei, esclusivamente lei...il suo diamante!

L'agente Maxwell si abbondonò alle coccole, serena, in cuor suo; sapeva sarebbe stato complicatissimo recuperare Barnes. Ciò nondimeno, lei e Fox avevano un modo di comunicare unico e difficilmente criptabile; il giorno seguente avrebbe controllato se il collega le avesse già inviato un messaggio.

I due agenti potevano interagire a migliaia di miglia di distanza, tramite gli annunci di lavoro del New York Times. Scrivevano il testo ed avevano un personale cifrario per posizionare le lettere delle diverse parole nella giusta sequenza. Lo aveva inventato il geniale Mulder.

L'agente Maxwell aveva chiesto alla reception del Resort di avere le copie del quotidiano, anche datate di qualche giorno. Ricevere i messaggi sarebbe stato più semplice che inviarli, poiché, per la pubblicazione degli stessi, era indispensabile avere una carta di credito.

Mentre ritirava i giornali, trattenne il fiato. Sulla prima pagina di quello del giorno precedente c'era una foto di James Buchanan Barnes. Bucky. Il Soldato d'Inverno. Accusato di aver messo una bomba alla Moschea di New York. Strage con un centinaio di vittime. Sotto i titoli principali, una foto più piccola... di Steve. Con una didascalia, in cui si diceva che era fuggitivo ed un numero da chiamare nel caso qualcuno lo avesse visto. Di male in peggio.

Corse verso il bungalow, per mostrarlo a Rogers.

Mentre scorreva gli articoli, il Capitano divenne bianco, come un lenzuolo. 'Non è stato Bucky. È impossibile' mormorava, disperato.

Cercò di tranquillizzarlo e si fece dare la pagina con gli annunci, per spulciarli. Trovò, con facilità, quello pubblicato da Fox e, carta e penna alla mano, lo decifrò. Diceva 'Ancora niente. Spero stiate bene' nel tono stringato tipico di Mulder, nei messaggi criptati.

Lo comunicò a Steve, gli si mise accanto e rilesse attentamente il quotidiano. La cosa più strana di tutte è che in nessun pezzo era mai riportato il suo nome o un accenno alla sua presenza. Si chiese cosa volesse dire. Non le piaceva per niente.

L'altro non ci aveva fatto caso…era così sconvolto dal tenore degli articoli oltre che angosciato per la sorte del suo amico che non se ne meravigliò.

'Non c'è nulla che possiamo fare ora e da qui, non angustiarti. Andiamo da qualche parte, in fondo abbiamo preso l'auto a noleggio e possiamo girare l'isola. Fare i turisti ci farà bene' lo esortò, sperando di distrarlo.

Con una mappa di Santa Lucia, Rubina indicava a Steve, seduto al volante, la strada da percorrere. C'era un antico faro da visitare, all'estremo sud e quella fu la loro meta. Dalla cima della struttura, disabitata ma accessibile, si godeva una vista mozzafiato. Rimasero a lungo in silenzio, ammirando il panorama, ognuno coi propri pensieri.

'Non avrei dovuto assolutamente coinvolgerti, chissà cosa mi passava per la testa... Ti ho messo in un bel pasticcio, mi spiace' il Capitano era angustiato.

'Sono venuta con te di mia volontà. Ora non vorrei essere in nessun altro posto, credimi, non potrei immaginare di starti lontana, soprattutto in un momento simile' suggellò le sue parole con un bacio. Steve non si era più rasato da quando erano arrivati a Santa Lucia, e rifletté di quanto gli donasse, aveva un'aria più matura 'La tua barba mi piace troppo…'. La baciò, di nuovo, pizzicandole la guancia, con la peluria del viso, per farla ridere. Cosa che avvenne.

'Guarda, c'è una chiesa su quella collina...mi ci porti?' gli chiese.

Tornando verso il Resort cambiarono strada per giungere alla chiesetta, rimirata dall'alto, una piccola costruzione in stile coloniale dedicata a Sant'Anna, all'interno semplice e fresca.

Rubina si sedette sulle panche di fronte l'altare, iniziando a recitare, mentalmente, una preghiera, Rogers le si affiancò. In quel momento, entrò dalla sagrestia un uomo di circa cinquanta anni, tratti occidentali, camicia di lino azzurro chiaro, pantaloni lunghi scuri, un crocifisso al collo. Intuì che fosse un sacerdote e capì, in un baleno, che aveva riconosciuto Rogers.

'Sono padre John, il parroco di questa comunità'. Parlava americano, un accento degli Stati del Sud. Le tese la mano e lei si domandò con quale nome presentarsi, poiché non voleva mentire.

Fu il prete a risolvere il problema. Salutando, li spiazzò 'Lei è il Capitano Rogers, vero?'.

'Mi chiami Steve, per favore, lei è Rubina Maxwell'. Aveva svelato le identità di entrambi.

'Seguitemi'. Li condusse in un piccolo alloggio, ordinato e pulito.

'Parlano parecchio di te, Steve!' Indicò il computer portatile, posto sulla scrivania, e connesso ad una linea telefonica con relativo modem. La Maxwell guardò il pc, con vivo interesse professionale.

'Vi va una limonata?' padre John era molto gentile ed accettarono.

'Potrei usare il pc, per favore?' la ragazza si fece coraggio.

Lui assentì col capo.

Rubina navigò, da un sito all'altro. Le notizie erano peggio di quelle del quotidiano, in rete tutto era amplificato. Del suo nome, nessuna traccia.

Mentre beveva la bibita, il Capitano iniziò a raccontare come e perché fossero arrivati sull'isola.

'Non mi dovete alcuna spiegazione. Non sono qui per giudicarvi' lo fermò il sacerdote.

Era chiaro che Rogers volesse essere sincero a tutti i costi e lei lo incoraggiò con gli occhi, ad aprirsi, poiché chiaramente il prete non era una minaccia.

Gli disse tutto, facendo una confessione in piega regola. Quando terminò, padre John rivolgendosi verso di loro, con serenità, li esortò ' Questo sarà sempre un posto sicuro per voi. Se avrete bisogno di qualsiasi cosa, venite a trovarmi. L'isola è tranquilla, quasi deserta, in questo periodo. Se non darete troppo nell'occhio, nessuno si curerà di voi'. Lo ringraziarono ed andarono via. Vi si sarebbero recati molte volte.

Le giornate erano cadenzate da lunghe passeggiate sulla spiaggia, bagni fra i cavalloni, gite in moto d'acqua. Rubina e Steve facevano la vita più riservata possibile. Consumavano i pasti al bungalow, in solitudine. Se avevano avuto bisogno di fare qualche acquisto, si erano recati nei negozi, con un basso profilo. A volte si allontanavano in auto, per brevi gite. L'isola era piccola ed oramai la conoscevano perfettamente. Non gli pesava stare da soli, anzi gli sembrava naturale; si desideravano così tanto che la presenza altrui sarebbe stata di troppo. Alcune giornate in cui era piovuto moltissimo non si erano mai alzati dal letto, c'era sempre qualcosa di nuovo da scoprire l'uno del corpo dell'altra o una diversa piacevole posizione d'amore da sperimentare. Il Capitano era così estasiato dal rapporto che aveva instaurato che a volte sperava, sinceramente, che la storia di Bucky fosse un brutto sogno.

L'unico lusso sociale che si erano concessi erano state le visite a padre John. Durante una delle ultime, poiché erano entrati molto in confidenza, Rubina aveva chiesto al sacerdote se possedesse una carta di credito. Lui, senza colpo ferire, si era diretto nella stanza da letto e, tornando, le aveva consegnato la propria Visa.

L'agente Maxwell gli aveva sorriso e si era diretta verso il pc, a scrivere un annuncio per Fox, in cui gli diceva che stavano bene e chiedeva di Barnes, auspicando di avere presto notizie dal collega.

Mentre attraversavano la navata della piccola chiesa, per tornare all'auto, Rogers si fermò, sedendosi davanti l'altare, pensieroso 'Rubina, quando verremo fuori da questa situazione, mi sposerai? E' quello che desidero di più al mondo…tu sei il mio diamante nel cielo! Non posso immaginare di vivere più senza te accanto!' le propose, accorato.

Non si stupì, delle sue parole, era tipico del Capitano, in effetti. Non gli rispose, sulle prime, preoccupata che non sarebbero usciti indenni da quella situazione tanto spinosa. Si decise, e controbatté, sinceramente, con l'amore che aveva nel cuore 'Sì, certo…Steve, sappi che per me è come se fossi già tua moglie...'.

'Facciamolo subito, basta indugi...sposiamoci qui, adesso!'. Lei annuì e l'uomo andò di corsa dal sacerdote, spiegando le sue intenzioni.

Quello, che se lo aspettava, avendo capito, da tempo e prima di loro stessi, la forza del sentimento che li legava, recuperò due fedine a rosario e la sua perpetua a far da testimone. Officiò una breve messa e loro si scambiarono le promesse. Successivamente, gli fece visionare dei documenti. 'Sono gli atti che trasmetterò al Vaticano per la registrazione del matrimonio cattolico. Questi altri fogli, invece, andrebbero mandati al registro di stato civile di New York. Dal giorno stesso in cui verranno registrati sarete inseriti coi vostri nomi veri all'interno del sistema anagrafico e quindi rintracciabili. Voi firmateli lo stesso e, se mai vorrete, in qualunque momento, li invierò ed allora sarete sposati anche davanti alla legge, oltre che di fronte a Dio' fornì loro una breve spiegazione di quanto aveva fatto.

Rubina lo ringraziò per la premura. Lei e Steve tornarono al Resort, per consumare la prima notte di nozze... I signori Rogers.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITOLO 6 CONFESSIONI E SENSO DI COLPA**

Avevano perso le speranze ed i soldi stavano finendo. Nessun messaggio era arrivato più da Fox. Finché, con la copia del venerdì, finalmente, si fece vivo. Rubina rimase attonita. Il testo recitava 'Bucky catturato dallo S.H.I.E.L.D. e trattenuto nella sede di Washington. Stark furioso'.

Steve si era messo il volto fra le mani. Arrivare a James, all'interno della base, era una missione impossibile, perfino per lui, soprattutto perché avrebbero dovuto tornare a negli Stati Uniti e trovato gli altri Avengers ad attenderli, Tony in testa. Un combattimento impari.

'Penserò a qualcosa! Te lo prometto!' voleva confortare il marito ma ebbe poco successo, era a pezzi. Gli propose di andare da padre John poiché gli pareva incredibilmente sollevato, in compagnia del sacerdote. Mentre conversavano, lei tentò di schiarirsi le idee. A volte funzionava. A volte...

Quella notte il sonno stentava a venire.

'Sei sveglio?' gli chiese.

'Sì, amore mio, penso a Bucky ed a Tony e non riesco a farmene una ragione'.

'Ti dissi che ti avrei raccontato del mio senso di colpa; stasera non riusciamo a dormire ed è la notte giusta. All'ultimo anno delle superiori, il mio professore di lettere mi propose di affiancare, nello studio, un ragazzo della mia classe, in difficoltà. Avrei guadagnato dei crediti ulteriori, per l'ammissione all'Accademia.

Si chiamava Eddie. Era sordomuto, anzi era sordo e non riusciva a parlare. All'inizio è stato molto complicato. Era ostile, viveva in una casa famiglia e la sua storia era stata costellata di famiglie affidatarie e manesche, oltre alla propria. Aveva, sul corpo e nell'anima, i segni degli abusi subiti. Mi ha detto…meglio…mi ha scritto, che non si era mai potuto fidare di nessuno e che non aveva intenzione di farlo con me. Ti suona familiare?'.

Rogers annuì, pensando che forse era vero che si tendeva ad amare sempre lo stesso tipo di uomo e che Rubina non aveva fatto eccezione.

'Ho provato in tutti i modi a convincerlo, senza riuscirci. Alla fine mi è venuto in mente che, per capirlo davvero, avrei dovuto adeguarmi a lui ed ho imparato il linguaggio dei segni, a sua insaputa. Ero così motivata che, in poco tempo ho segnato, con facilità e con velocità. Da quel momento, ha capito che non scherzavo affatto, e che volevo avvicinarmi ed aiutarlo, per la scuola e...per il resto'.

L'uomo non si meravigliò della sua caparbietà, per come aveva imparato a conoscerla.

'Ci siamo innamorati, follemente. Eravamo sempre insieme, un legame fortissimo che ritenevo non si potesse mai spezzare… il mio primo amore, il mio primo uomo…'. Il suo sguardo era rapito, mentre ricordava.

Il Capitano si sentì in preda ad una gelosia innaturale. Verso una persona che non esisteva più, fu quasi surreale.

'Terminato il liceo, sono stata accettata alla Cia mentre Eddie ad una scuola d'arte. Era sempre angustiato dalla sua disabilità, però; la sua sordità non era congenita, era diventato sordo a tre anni. Per le botte ricevute, da non credere'.

Steve smise di essere geloso di una creatura tanto sfortunata e prese la mano della moglie, che tremava, leggermente.

'Desiderava tanto tornare a sentire ed essere come gli altri...esisteva una possibilità, un impianto cocleare. Un intervento piuttosto costoso. Abbiamo trovato un medico che operava pro bono e che si rese disponibile per l'operazione. Riuscì, alla perfezione, riprese a sentire e, successivamente, a parlare. L'impatto con un mondo di udenti e con le immense variabili di scelte da compiere, tuttavia, fu destabilizzante'. Si interruppe, incerta...era arrivata la parte peggiore della storia.

'Eddie volle fare tutto ciò che si era perso, e che io già avevo vissuto, o che, magari, avevo scelto di non vivere. Sentire avrebbe dovuto unirci, invece ci allontanò'.

'Spiegati meglio' le domandò, curioso.

'Passava da una festa ad un'altra. Concerti. Bar. Cattive compagnie. Alcool e droghe di tutti i tipi. Te l'ho già detto, voleva provare di tutto. Immaginati, io ero appena entrata nella Cia... Decise di comprare una motocicletta da cross pure se ero molto contraria. Litigavamo spesso e, ogni volta che tornavo a casa, quando ci vedevamo, ero sempre sconvolta, turbata, infelice. All'inizio dell'estate avevo deciso di chiedergli di prenderci un po' di tempo e stare separati, una pausa di riflessione. Reagì molto male. Non si rassegnava, anche se, credimi, non volevo lasciarlo. Contavo, sul serio, che saremmo riusciti a risolvere i nostri problemi…'.

'Non è andata così...' terminò Steve.

'Esattamente il contrario. Venne sotto casa mia, nel cuore della notte, ed in moto. Aveva un anello di fidanzamento con sé e mi chiese di sposarlo, di non abbandonarlo...'

'Ed io che credevo di essere stato il primo a chiedertelo...' mormorò Cap. Rubina gli sorrise.

'Non potevo dirgli di sì, poiché il suo suonava come un vero e proprio ricatto. Così se ne andò, arrabbiato come mai prima. Uno sguardo...non potrò mai dimenticare i suoi occhi di ghiaccio...è stata l'ultima volta che l'ho visto vivo'. Rabbrividì, nuovamente, proseguendo 'Uscì di strada con la moto e morì sul colpo'.

'Rubina, amore, è stato un incidente...' le mormorò.

'Non credo. Il giorno successivo, mi recai sul luogo dell'impatto e non c'erano segni di frenata. I rilievi parlavano chiaro. Feci controllare la moto da un perito... nessun danno o cedimento strutturale. Ho la consapevolezza che si sia tolto la vita per la nostra discussione, per causa mia, e vivrò, con questo, peso per sempre'. Si era già giudicata da sola, colpevole e senza appello.

'Anche se fosse, è stata una sua scelta e non avresti potuto salvarlo'.

'Ti sbagli. Mentre andava via, ho avuto un brutto presentimento. Sentivo che avrei dovuto fermarlo, parlarci. Avrei dovuto seguire il mio istinto ed è di questo che mi rammarico, di non averlo fatto'.

La strinse a sé, per consolarla.

'Se dovesse ricapitare una situazione analoga, non lascerei nulla di intentato!' lo affermò, molto assertiva.

Il Capitano non riusciva a seguirla… gli sembrava turbata e non solo per il racconto, il ragionamento era strano.

'Un'altra cosa, Steve, io ti amo…devi fidarti di me, a qualsiasi costo. Sempre'.

'Va bene, lo farò' le promise.

Rubina cominciò a togliersi gli slip...'Voglio fare l'amore, con te, adesso, per favore 'pregò il marito, che non si fece attendere. Mentre era dentro di lei, notò che aveva gli occhi pieni di lacrime.

Il giorno seguente Rubina non si separò mai da Rogers. Gli rimase appiccicata tutto il tempo. Era molto nervosa, i nervi a fior di pelle. Nel pomeriggio si allontanò, per andare a recuperare il solito quotidiano. Si era attardata e Steve decise di andarle incontro.

Non si incontrarono lungo il tragitto e così arrivò fino alla reception del Resort.

La vide, di spalle, al telefono, concitata. Sgranò gli occhi, per la sorpresa e la scosse, per una spalla.

'Con chi stai parlando?'. Era rabbuiato nel volto. Lei pallida.

'Fox ha scritto. Domani mattina lasciamo l'isola. Ho chiamato padre John, per salutarlo. Vuoi farlo anche tu?' gli chiese, passandogli la cornetta.

Il Capitano, in quell'attimo, si maledisse di aver nuovamente diffidato della moglie e, prontamente, si dedicò al suo amico.

La voce del sacerdote era serena e pacata, come sempre. 'Steve, so che domani partirete. Sono certo che tutto andrà per il verso giusto e che ci rincontreremo...'

'Grazie, lo spero anch'io'.

'Un'ultima cosa. Siete una bellissima coppia, vi amate molto. Quando arriverà il momento del dubbio, dovrete allontanarlo con la fede. Nel Signore e nel vostro amore. Fai tesoro delle mie parole! Ti aiuteranno!'.

'Sì, padre, proveremo. Arrivederci'.

'Arrivederci, Capitano Rogers'.

'Che cosa dice Mulder, con esattezza?' voleva sapere.

'Nessun dettaglio…di farci trovare pronti domattina per il recupero'. Laconico. 'Sistemiamo le nostre cose e prepariamoci' Rubina era piuttosto secca nelle risposte. Suo marito trovava fosse tesa; non la biasimò, anzi si rammaricò, di nuovo, di averla coinvolta, in un'attività tanto pericolosa.

Mentre la baciava, nell'ultima serata sull'isola, sentiva il suo corpo rigido. 'Devi rilassarti, amore mio, stai tranquilla'.

Era appassionato e struggente, probabilmente temeva che non si sarebbero più visti, dopo quella notte, come lei, d'altronde.

Sentì la sua bocca sul collo, i suoi baci caldi ed umidi, le mani che la esploravano, dappertutto. La liberò delle mutandine e appiccicò la bocca, in un lampo, sul suo sesso. 'Così ti rilassi…' le fece, iniziando a leccarla e succhiarla, con foga, sulla meravigliosa fragolina rosa che già pulsava, umida, in mezzo alle cosce. Il delizioso ed inebriante sapore di sua moglie!

Rubina ridacchiò 'Con la barba, mi fai il solletico pure lì sotto, lo sai…'.

Steve rispose, fintamente serio 'Se vuoi smetto, amore…'.

'Provaci e chiederò il divorzio!' scherzò, non riuscendo, a sua volta, a smettere di sospirare.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITOLO 7 SCACCO MATTO **

Erano pronti, già all'alba, in spalla gli zaini con cui erano arrivati. Sentirono il rumore del motore di un'auto ed uscirono sul patio. Da un fuoristrada verde militare dell'Esercito degli Stati Uniti, scese il Colonello Ross, unitamente a due soldati, armati fino ai denti.

Steve sgranò gli occhi, allibito. Rubina fece finta di nulla e, senza guardare suo marito, scese i gradini del bungalow, per stringergli la mano.

'Ha fatto la scelta giusta, agente Maxwell, non vi accadrà nulla di male. Rogers, venga anche lei'.

Quello, bianco ed ammutolito, si mosse. Perché, Rubina, perché mi hai tradito? Nella testa questa domanda, che rimbombava.

'Capirà, Capitano, che debbo metterla in sicurezza, mi dia le mani' gli ordinò.

Lui allungò le braccia davanti a sé e i due soldati gli agganciarono delle strane polsiere metalliche. 'Sono in vibranio' spiegò il Colonnello 'salite in auto!'.

Il militare sedette accanto a Steve, Rubina di fronte. Rogers la fissava…era imperscrutabile, una sfinge. Avrebbe voluto gridarle contro. L'aveva venduto a Ross, da non crederci; per quello non c'era il suo nome sul giornale, per quello era così strana, per quello l'aveva trovata al telefono alla reception del Resort!

Si chiese se non fosse stata una spia del Colonnello, fin dall'inizio, d'accordo con Fox. In fondo, il loro matrimonio era una mezza farsa. Ripensò a tutte le cose che si erano confessati, alle parole d'amore, ai momenti di tenerezza e di sesso sfrenato, in preda ad una profonda confusione. La odiava e la amava insieme, in quegli attimi.

'Quando arriveremo allo S.H.I.E.L.D., Capitano, dovrà restituire ciò che ha rubato. Esiste la Corte Marziale per giudicarla, e Maxwell, mi aspetto firmi una confessione in piena regola di tutte le illegalità che Rogers ha commesso, negli ultimi tre mesi, come abbiamo concordato ieri'.

La ragazza fece un impercettibile cenno del capo a Ross, che parve soddisfatto. Steve perse, all'istante, tutte le speranze che riponeva in lei.

Arrivarono all'aeroporto di Santa Lucia, dove li attendeva un piccolo aereo militare. Stavolta Rubina gli era seduta davanti; affiancato da due guardie armate, scrutava la nuca della moglie, quei meravigliosi capelli scuri in cui aveva affondato il viso nelle lunghe notti appassionate, incredulo. La vide toccarsi la fede e capì che stava recitando il rosario; malignamente, pensò facesse ammenda dei suoi peccati.

Atterrarono all'interno della base di Washington e scesero, in silenzio, sulla piattaforma, mentre, di fronte a loro, si materializzavano gli Avengers, Tony in testa, il viso scolpito di un'espressione feroce.

Sam, di lato, preoccupato, trovò il coraggio di avvicinarsi. 'Come va, amico?' gli domandò, un filo di voce.

'Sono stato meglio...grazie, comunque'.

Natasha e Clint erano rimasti in disparte. Lei fissava le manette in vibranio, mentre Occhio di Falco tentava di capire, esaminando il volto del Capitano, quanto ci fosse in lui dell'uomo che conosceva. Era cambiato, non era questione di aspetto esteriore.

Sornione, l'agente Mulder, sembrò quasi sorridere con ironia, quando incrociò lo sguardo di Rubina.

'Seguitemi' ordinò Ross.

Si recarono in stanza del Colonello, che li fece accomodare al tavolo ovale, collocato lì per le riunioni del suo staff.

Steve alla destra del militare, le mani sul tavolo, Rubina di fronte, Fox accanto a lei. A seguire Stark e gli altri.

'E' arrivato il momento di restituirci il suo bottino, Rogers! Mi ridia i file che ha rubato, immediatamente'. Ross lo esigette, con incredibile boria.

Tony attese, ansioso, come tutti i presenti.

Il Capitano non aprì bocca, non poteva certo confessare di averli dati a Fox; tentava di non guardarlo, per evitare di smascherarlo. Non lo avrebbe mai tradito, era diverso da lui e Rubina.

'Alloraaa?' il militare lo gridò, sgarbato.

Intervenne la ragazza, le prime parole che gli sentirono pronunciare 'Colonello, non alzi la voce…i file a cui si riferisce non hanno mai lasciato lo S.H.I.E.L.D.…Sì, Steve li ha salvati su una penna usb ma non li ha trafugati, non è nel suo stile. Li ha nascosti qui, all'interno della base'.

Il marito la fissava, con stupore. Ross incavolato 'No, è impossibile, abbiamo guardato ovunque, non si trovano, li ha eliminati dal nostro data base e li ha portati con sé'.

'Signore, sono sotto il primo cassetto della sua scrivania' glielo aveva detto, con la massima tranquillità.

Quello si alzò di scatto dalla seggiola e vi si recò. Tolse il tiretto dai suoi binari, con violenza, estraendolo del tutto. Rovesciò a terra il contenuto e lo ruotò di centottanta gradi. Con dello scotch trasparente, l'incriminato dispositivo era agganciato alla base del cassetto. Lo staccò e lo poggiò sulla scrivania, scrutando la Maxwell, torvo.

Prese una cartellina verde, ne trasse dei fogli ed, avvicinatosi alle sue spalle, glieli spiattellò davanti, dando un pugno sul tavolo. 'Firmi la sua confessione!' le strillò.

Rubina squadrò i documenti, senza muoversi; Cap teneva il fiato sospeso, sempre più perplesso per quanto stava accadendo sotto i suoi occhi.

'Che cosa sono?' gli chiese, con fare innocente.

'La smetta di fare l'imbecille, agente, è la sua confessione contro Rogers, l'elenco di quello che ha combinato da tre mesi a questa parte, a partire dai passaporti contraffatti, le false identità, ed il resto…sono reati penali e federali, lo sa, no? Era questo il nostro patto, l'accordo per riportarvi qui'. Il Colonello era fuori dai gangheri.

'Temo di non poter firmare. Una mia accusa diretta a Steve non avrebbe alcun valore, in questo paese… forse non lo sa, ma le incriminazioni fra coniugi non valgono'. Detto questo, mosse verso l'alto la mano sinistra, per mostrare la fede a Ross, che si girò, immediatamente, verso il Capitano, come tutti gli Avengers. All'anulare portava lo stesso anello.

'Errore, signorina, non siete sposati davvero... probabilmente lo sarete per qualche strana religione. Faccio controllare i registri dello Stato Civile tutti i giorni, non sono nato ieri! Ho immaginato una vostra mossa avventata, per cui…firmi quelle cazzo di carte, adesso, Maxwell!' Ross sembrava sicuro di sé.

Steve rifletté che, forse, il militare non era uno sprovveduto.

Si udì un sibilo dal fax posto accanto alla scrivania… Rubina rise 'Le consiglio di dare un'occhiata…' continuò 'Ieri pomeriggio il sacerdote che ha officiato il nostro matrimonio ha trasmesso, allo Stato di New York, i documenti necessari affinché venisse registrato civilmente; da stamattina, siamo sposati anche per l'Ufficio di Stato Civile degli Stati Uniti. Li ho pregati di inviarle una copia del certificato perché ero sicura che, in caso contrario, non mi avrebbe mai creduto. Credo che non vi sia alcuna accusa che possa reggere, di fronte a un Tribunale, militare o civile, contro mio marito, per cui le consiglierei di togliergli le manette ed immediatamente! Sa, di questi tempi, si fa causa per un nonnulla…' lo sbeffeggiò

Nella stanza regnava il silenzio più totale.

Ross, stizzito, rimosse le polsiere a Rogers.

Steve la guardò, pieno d'amore...gli scoppiava il cuore nel petto. C'era riuscita, l'aveva riportato allo S.H.I.E.L.D. da uomo libero, come promesso e lì' ...c'era Bucky.

'Perché siete tornati, allora? Perché tutta questa messinscena?' il militare era fuori di sé.

Stark si lagnò 'Per Barnes, per un solo uomo'. Sempre il solito discorso.

'Voglio vederlo!' il Capitano, finalmente, tirò fuori la voce.

'Non ci siamo capiti. E' un assassino della peggior specie. Un demonio. Non è chi lei ricorda' Ross non dava modo di controbattere.

'Di questo ho i miei dubbi, Colonello' Fox intervenne 'É stato sotto condizionamento e, probabilmente, lo è ancora, ma non ha messo lui la bomba nella Moschea. Ne ho le prove'.

La ragazza trattenne il fiato, era la parte del piano che le premeva di più e di cui sapeva meno.

'Vi mostro dei filmati'. Si vedeva Barnes impegnato in altre attività e non a New York, nel momento dell'esplosione.

'Con le tue capacità, avresti potuto benissimo contraffare quelle immagini' Stark era risentito, non voleva farsi prendere in giro, soprattutto da Mulder, erano diventati tanto amici.

'Sì, Tony ma non l'ho fatto. Anzi, al contrario, perché qualcuno ha alterato i fotogrammi che lo S.H.I.E.L.D. ha recuperato, con un lavoro accurato...ecco cosa ho scovato ...' mostrò, sullo schermo del telefono, un video, in cui si capiva come i tratti somatici dell'attentatore fossero stati sostituiti da quelli del Soldato d'Inverno.

La Maxwell scoccò al collega un'occhiata, colma di gratitudine.

'Non sono riuscito a capire, finora, chi ha voluto alterare le immagini e perché abbia messo in mezzo Barnes... una cosa è certa, dobbiamo scoprirlo!' Mulder aveva ragione, e Stark annuì 'E forse proprio Bucky potrebbe aiutarci'.

'E' complicato. Sono giorni che proviamo a torchiarlo e non ha detto nemmeno una sillaba, è un osso duro…'ammise Ross.

'Mi faccia provare, è il mio migliore amico' Rogers si era alzato in piedi, fomentato.

Il militare non parve convinto. Andò verso la scrivania, recuperò la penna usb e la lanciò a Rubina, che la prese al volo.

'Visto che il materiale è sempre stato qui, ora potrà visionarlo, Maxwell…e le faccio i miei migliori auguri, visto che domani sarà lei ad interrogare Barnes…' era piccato, si sentiva messo alle strette dall'agente che tanto stimava. Così aveva pensato bene di punirla e, soprattutto, di vendicarsi del Capitano; voleva vedere la sua faccia, mentre il suo amico più caro massacrava la deliziosa mogliettina.

'No, per favore, non può farmi questo!' Steve si era mosso verso Ross, ma Sam lo aveva, prontamente, fermato.

'Va bene… si ricordi che non userò i vostri metodi, non sono tipo da corrente a 400 volt …' si dichiarò pronta a incontrare il Soldato d'inverno e, nello stesso momento, gli restituì il dispositivo 'Non ne ho bisogno'.

'Ottima serata, signori'. Il Colonnello indicò loro la porta, non vedeva l'ora che se ne andassero al diavolo, ne aveva piene le scatole, di tutti loro.

Fox ridacchiò, in direzione dei coniugi Rogers, accomodandosi fuori 'A proposito, congratulazioni, ragazzi…'.

'Fatti abbracciare'. Natasha strinse Cap e Sam e Barton gli si avvicinarono.

Tony era rimasto con Mulder ed insieme a lui esaminava, nuovamente, i filmati. Possibile che si fosse tanto sbagliato su Barnes? Qualcosa non gli quadrava, non riusciva a capire cosa stesse succedendo. Doveva dare alla Maxwell e a Steve il beneficio del dubbio. Andò da Rubina 'Lo sapevo che erano i ventimila dollari dell'assegno per la casa famiglia erano soldi ben spesi…tutto merito mio!'.

Lei lo baciò su una guancia. 'Aiutaci, Tony, è il momento di rimanere uniti, questo!'.

'Devo parlarvi, non qui' Fox li interruppe.

'Dove vuoi andare, socio?' gli chiese la donna.

'Al caffè sulla Roosevelt' era il loro posto preferito, a Washington.

'Grazie, ti voglio bene' chiuse così, abbracciandolo.

Andarono in due auto, separati; Fox e Tony sulla decappottabile di Stark e gli altri sulla Jeep di Clint.

Mulder aveva chiesto da bere, e l'ordine era stato già servito a tavola, quando furono tutti insieme.

'Spara!' fece Tony.

'Ho una teoria su quanto è accaduto. Credo c'entri poco Barnes, è stato il cavallo di Troia per rompere i rapporti fra di voi...'

'Devi essere più chiaro...' lo ammonì Steve.

'C'è qualcuno che vuole dividere gli Avengers!' affermò Fox.

'Chi e perché?' domandò Natasha, in allarme.

'Cara, sul chi sto lavorando, il perché...beh, separati, siete più deboli e facili da sconfiggere…aiutatemi voi a capire chi vuole farvi questo, anzi chi ve lo ha già fatto…'.

Stark assentì, Fox aveva ragione.

'Rubina, domani vedrai Barnes...sei pronta?' Clint era preoccupato, Bucky era una specie di mostro.

'Sono nata pronta, ve l'ho detto!' poi si girò, verso il marito 'Dove dormiamo, stanotte?'.

Intervenne Sam 'Il tuo appartamento è stato dissequestrato e queste sono le chiavi, è a posto, io, Vedova e Falco abbiamo dato una sistemata, speravamo tornaste'. Diede il mazzo al Capitano. Wilson, Romanoff e Barton vivevano nello stesso edificio di Steve, in case attigue.

'Ti ho portato dei vestiti da New York, socia, sono in un trolley, a casa…ehm… vostra...io invece sto... da Tony. Eh eh'. Mulder aveva messo le tende da Stark, anche se il nuovo amico aveva supposto l'appoggio alla collega.

'Andiamo via! Ho bisogno di prepararmi per l'incontro!' fu perentoria, nonostante Tony ed il marito non si fossero detti una parola, si fossero praticamente ignorati e seduti ai due lati opposti del tavolo... era troppo presto per un chiarimento.

'Devi portarla in braccio!' Wilson esortò Rogers.

Il Capitano aprì il bilocale, e sollevò Rubina, passando la soglia. Sam chiuse la porta alle loro spalle.

'Non so che dire, amore, come poterti ringraziare...' aveva quasi le lacrime agli occhi.

'Te l'avevo promesso, Steve' lo baciò sulla bocca.

'Raccontami, è stato fantastico, vedere la faccia di Testa di legno, impagabile...'

'Quando siamo stati l'ultima volta da padre John, ho pensato che tornare allo S.H.I.E.L.D. da uomo libero fosse l'unica possibilità, per te, di rivedere Bucky. Così, ho scritto a Fox del mio piano, senza dirti nulla, dovevi risultare credibile e le menzogne non sono il tuo forte. Ho chiesto a Mulder di nascondere nella scrivania di Ross la penna usb e lo ha fatto senza porsi problemi, grazie all'aiuto di Sam; anzi dobbiamo ringraziare Wilson, oggi non mi pareva il caso davanti agli altri.

Ieri pomeriggio, finalmente, ho deciso di telefonare a Fox, per parlargli di persona, esponendogli il mio piano, per intero. Lui aveva scoperto che non era stato Barnes a mettere la bomba. Ho chiamato anche Ross. Il Colonnello lo sperava, per questo aveva fatto sì che non comparisse mai il mio nome in alcun articolo relativo alla tua fuga. L'ho convinto che ero pentita e preoccupata, che volevo tornare e che avrei firmato una confessione di quanto ipoteticamente illecito avevi commesso. Per ultimo, ho contattato padre John, che ha inviato i documenti all'Ufficio di Stato Civile, per nostro conto; mentre lo stavo salutando, sei arrivato tu, alla reception del Resort. Hai pensato di nuovo male di me, vero, quando mi hai visto lì, seduta al telefono e oggi, in auto e sull'aereo?' con gli occhi tristi, intuì la risposta.

Steve, sguardo a terra, non si difese…oramai lo aveva imparato a leggere come un libro aperto. Gli aveva salvato il collo, ed in più di un'occasione, e non riusciva nemmeno a scusarsi dei cattivi pensieri che aveva avuto nei suoi confronti.

'Non puoi affrontare Bucky, è troppo pericoloso...' cambiò discorso.

'Tu puoi aiutarmi, devi raccontarmi i dettagli della vostra amicizia e della vita di James, tutto ciò che ricordi e che potete sapere solo voi due. Hai un quaderno od un taccuino su cui possa appuntare tutto?'.

Le diede un librettino dalla copertina scura, le prime pagine riempite di un breve elenco, di canzoni da ascoltare od argomenti da cercare su internet. 'E' quello che mi sono perso negli anni in cui ...ero un ghiacciolo, come dice sempre Tony...' fece lui, mesto.

'Tony dice tante cose, Steve, ma non tutte sono vere! Comincia, e dall'inizio' si tolse le scarpe e si sedette sul divano, penna e taccuino alla mano, il marito alla finestra, iniziò a ricordare...sarebbe stata una notte molto lunga.

Quando terminò di scrivere, l'agente Maxwell aveva male alla mano ed erano le due del mattino. Il materiale che aveva raccolto sarebbe stato molto utile, per l'incontro. Nel frattempo, dopo aver ordinato la cena al ristorante cinese sotto il palazzo, mangiato e buttato i contenitori vuoti nel pattume, si erano diretti verso la camera da letto, per provare a riposare.

Il bilocale di Steve era spartano, meticolosamente ordinato, come si addiceva ad un militare, semplice e senza alcun fronzolo, niente di inutile, nessun oggetto della memoria... segno che il tempo, per il Capitano, era passato senza lasciare alcuna traccia visibile.

La ragazza pensò che il marito era come una tabula rasa e si chiese davvero se fosse in grado di comprendere fino in fondo cosa provasse, dopo tutti quegli anni di isolamento dalla vita reale. Non c'era da meravigliarsi che avesse nuovamente posto in discussione la sua sincerità.

Intanto che lo vedeva sistemare le lenzuola, andò verso il bagno per rinfrescarsi, ammonendolo 'Spegni la luce e spogliati, Rogers!'.

Steve ridacchiò, sotto i baffi, ed ubbidì all'ordine ricevuto.

Si distese a letto, mentre l'attendeva. La donna entrò sotto le coperte e gli fece aderire perfettamente addosso il suo bellissimo, accomodandosi sopra di lui.

'Mi hai perdonato? Sul serio?' le chiese, accorato.

'Che ne dici?' gli fece 'Steve Rogers, mi farai impazzire, un giorno o l'altro, lo sai, vero?'.

'Invece tu mi fai impazzire di continuo' il contatto con la sua pelle profumata gli faceva perdere la testa, letteralmente. Non era la notte per le attese e per i preliminari. La fece voltare, con una mossa repentina. Rubina era a pancia in giù, sotto il marito, in ginocchio. Rogers, anch'egli in ginocchio, con un colpo di reni la possedette con foga e con una certa aggressività, che non gli era usuale.

Non che le dispiacesse, anzi era piuttosto eccitante. Non smetteva di baciarla sulle spalle, sul collo e sulla bocca, da dietro, con le mani la toccava, dappertutto. Una foga pazzesca…le stringeva le mammelle, la stimolava fra le cosce, un delirio frenetico e lussurioso. Portò la mano destra del Capitano alle labbra ed iniziò a succhiargli le dita, umide dei suoi stessi umori. Lui, galvanizzato, spinse più forte, nella creatura che tanto amava, per appagarla e per appagarsi…I mugolii rumorosi dei coniugi Rogers riempivano la stanza...Steve emise un unico grido mentre Rubina, ansimando, lo rimproverava 'Accidenti, gli Avengers ci sentiranno e piomberanno qui, per assicurarsi che sia tutto a posto, i tuoi amici sono paranoici...'

'Non credo, sciocchina!' sghignazzò, senza fiato.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITOLO 8 IL SOLDATO D'INVERNO**

Allo S.H.I.E.L.D. era tutto pronto per l'incontro tra l'agente Maxwell ed il Soldato d'Inverno. Steve era molto teso e così gli altri Avengers, Tony in testa, e, per la prima volta, perfino Fox sembrava preoccupato per la collega. Avevano visto tutti i filmati di Barnes...era un animale aggressivo, un killer spietato ed una macchina da guerra, braccio e potenziamento compresi.

Rubina aveva portato con sé il taccuino con gli appunti, delle foto, un cellulare, ed un lettore mp3; inoltre aveva acquistato dei caffè da asporto e delle ciambelle. Era pronta sul serio, come aveva detto a Clint. Provò a rimanere tranquilla, per non far agitare ulteriormente il Capitano, che aveva, di nuovo, insistito con Ross per entrare al posto della moglie, senza alcun risultato.

La cella dove Bucky era stato rinchiuso si trovava diversi piani sotto la base, realizzata in un materiale più resistente del vibranio; a vederla pareva un bunker. Con la sola luce al neon, accesa notte e giorno, un letto, un tavolo e dei servizi igienici aperti sulla stanza stessa, le parve un inferno.

Mentre guardava il Soldato d'Inverno - raggomitolato a terra, in posizione fetale, con il braccio legato alla base del letto con una manetta in vibranio - dal vetro antiproiettile nella stanza limitrofa, da cui tutti gli altri avrebbero assistito all'interrogatorio, tentò di capire, inutilmente, cosa gli passasse per la testa.

'Se dovesse attaccarla, in qualsiasi modo, proveremo a farla uscire...' le garantì il militare, con scarsa convinzione. Fuori dalla cella era pronta una squadra d'assalto.

'Al mio segnale. Lasciatemi fare, ve lo dirò io se è il caso di tirarmi fuori...capito, Fox?' si rivolse, con freddezza, a Mulder che annuì, sempre più angosciato. Certo, non poteva chiederlo a Steve...si era trasfigurato al rivedere Bucky, dopo tutto il tempo trascorso, ed in quello stato terribile.

'Mi dia la chiave della manetta, signore'.

'Maxwell, no, non posso'. Una follia! Mai Ross se lo sarebbe aspettato. Era sempre stata così, talento e coraggio fino all'estremo, perciò gli piaceva.

'Me lo deve, Colonello'. Lo pretese, seria.

In fondo, quella donna aveva salvato la vita del figlio, peggio per lei se Barnes ne avesse fatto polpette. Prese dalla tasca la chiave e gliela porse.

Rubina entrò.

Bucky la guardò, con espressione indifferente. Era alto e muscoloso, quanto Steve, capelli castano scuro, lunghi e lisci, la barba lunga di diversi giorni, gli occhi di una sfumatura di colore fra il ghiaccio e l'azzurro. Piuttosto attraente... D'improvviso, le ricordò Eddie, il suo fidanzato...

'Mi chiamo Rubina Maxwell, sono un'agente della CIA...James?'. Poggiò le sue cose sul tavolo.

Continuava a fissarla, gelido.

'Sai chi sei, chi sei davvero?'. Niente.

'E' meglio che te ne vada'. Almeno le aveva parlato, incredibile!

'Sono la moglie di Steve Rogers!'.

'Me lo hanno già detto, questo, sei arrivata tardi, agente...non mi ricordo di nessun Steve'.

'Ho portato la colazione, ti libero da quell'assurdo aggeggio che hai al polso e parleremo, davanti ad un caffè...'

'Non avvicinarti, sono pericoloso...' la ammonì.

Come non avesse detto nulla, arrivò fino a lui, si abbassò sulle ginocchia e fece scattare il meccanismo di apertura della polsiera. Bucky le si mise accanto, in ginocchio, massaggiandosi il polso, con la mano sana. Erano vicinissimi.

Il Capitano, dal vetro, il cuore a mille, temeva per la vita della moglie. Tutti, nella stanza attigua, trattennero il fiato.

Con una mossa fulminea, il Soldato d'Inverno la immobilizzò, schiena sul pavimento, il braccio bionico a stringerle il collo, a cavalcioni sopra di lei, senza un fiato.

Steve scattò verso la porta ma Fox, prontamente, lo agguantò, come promesso 'Aspetta, diamole tempo, almeno un po''...Rogers si fermò, un lamento strozzato in petto.

'Sei James Buchanan Barnes...' l'agente Maxwell gli parlava, con dolcezza, scandendo le parole.

'Nooooo' gridava quello, la pressione sul collo più forte.

'Sì, sei Bucky'...Rubina tentò di allungarsi il più possibile, riuscendo a carezzargli il volto e arrivò alla tempia, dove, con i polpastrelli, seguì il contorno di una piccola cicatrice. Barnes la fece fare, gli era sembrata una mossa stranissima, non temibile, e dovette ammettere che gli piaceva il tocco delicato della donna, il contatto con la sua pelle. Erano decenni che qualcuno non lo sfiorava, figuriamoci così, e lei era splendida, femminile, sensuale, profumata...sapeva di buono...finalmente, di nuovo, nelle narici, l'odore inebriante di femmina.

Non le aveva liberato il collo, ma almeno aveva smesso di stringerlo.

Gli si rivolse, ancora, serenamente, continuando ad accarezzare la vecchia ferita 'Molti anni fa, a Brooklyn, quando eravate piccoli, sognavi di avere una bici. Al tuo ottavo compleanno, i tuoi genitori ti hanno regalato proprio una bicicletta e tu e Steve Rogers scorrazzavate per il quartiere, di solito sempre in due in sella. Eravate insieme, quando sei caduto e ti sei tagliato al sopracciglio destro. Usciva molto sangue e Steve ti ha portato di corsa dal medico che ti ha messo sette punti...è la cicatrice che sto toccando adesso...quando siete usciti dallo studio del dottore, sei voluto andare subito a recuperare la bicicletta, che, per fortuna, era dove l'avevate lasciata...' Barnes la guardava, attonito.

'Ah, Bucky, la bici era rossa, rossa fiammante, dice Steve, pare fosse davvero bellissima'. In quell'attimo ed in maniera repentina, lascio la presa e l'aiutò a mettersi a sedere, sussurrandole 'Scusa…'.

'Cristo, quando è brava Rubina' mormorò l'agente Mulder, al di là del vetro, incapace di credere a ciò che vedevano i suoi occhi. L'empatia fra i due era palpabile, era evidente che la collega avesse, immediatamente, creato un legame col prigioniero.

Cap pregò che la moglie potesse continuare su quella strada, fissandoli.

Erano a terra, uno accanto all'altra, le schiene appoggiate al bordo del letto. Gli accarezzò la mano destra, quella sana. Sulle prime si scansò, ma quando insistette, la lasciò fare. Provò a sfiorargli l'arto in vibranio. Bucky la osservò, nessuno mai aveva osato tanto, se non i mostri che gli avevano applicato quel maledetto braccio.

La ragazza non ne aveva paura, era chiaro. Riprovò, di nuovo 'Ti fa male?'.

'Sì, il braccio mi fa impazzire, è pesante, e sento dei dolori atroci alla spalla, dov'è attaccato. E' innaturale, mi crea problemi nei movimenti' le rispose.

'Deve essere come per i soldati feriti in battaglia, con le protesi, anzi magari peggio' gli fece l'agente Maxwell.

'Probabile'.

'Ho portato la colazione, per tutti e due! Vieni!' si alzò e si mise a sedere, sistemando i bicchieri col caffè, uno di fronte l'altro, ed aprendo una bustina di carta. Aveva comperato due donut, uno per ciascuno, entrambi alla vaniglia.

Barnes, in piedi a sua volta, si accomodò di fronte a lei. Prese la ciambella fra le mani e la rigirò, incuriosito. 'Sono le mie preferite, come lo sapevi?'.

'Me lo ha detto Steve. Sono buone?' dovevano esserlo, perché il suo dirimpettaio l'aveva già quasi finita.

'Eccome, grazie, qui il vitto fa schifo'.

Rise, e staccato un piccolo pezzo dal suo dolce con un fazzolettino, gli passò il resto, facendogli l'occhiolino. Le rispose, con un cenno del capo, e mangiò anche quello.

Rubina, con estrema lentezza, spostò la seggiola accanto alla sua, bisbigliando 'Che cosa hai ricordato?'.

Esitò…'La bici, la bici rossa…'. Era riuscita a rompere l'oscurità nella sua testa, forse uno spiraglio.

'Bene, voglio farti vedere delle foto, se ti va, proviamo?'

Il Soldato d'Inverno annuì.

La ragazza aveva una busta portadocumenti con sé, ne rivoltò il contenuto sul tavolo, una decina di pose di Steve e Buck, insieme. In bianco e nero, delle diverse età della loro vita. Le mise in ordine temporale.

James le scorse con attenzione, le prese in mano, una ad una, come a metterle a fuoco meglio. 'Lui è Steve…il Capitano…mi hanno fatto già vedere dei filmati…però, davvero, non lo ricordo, per niente'. Sembrava avvilito.

'Accadrà, prima o poi…'.

'Ne sembri tanto sicura…io non ne sono convinto…ti hanno detto cosa ho fatto, la gente che ho ammazzato?'.

'Sì, lo so già'.

'Se non hai paura di me, sei pazza o stupida, e non mi sembri affatto stupida'.

'Hai intenzione di farmi del male, James?' gli domandò.

Lui scattò dalla seggiola, all'istante, facendola cadere a terra 'No, come ti viene in mente!'.

'Allora è come pensavo, non ho motivo di temerti' era calma.

Barnes raccolse la sedia e si mise di nuovo accanto all'agente Maxwell.

'Siete sposati da molto?'.

'No, da pochissimo'.

'E' un uomo molto fortunato'.

'Siamo fortunati in due' replicò.

'Perché sei qui, Rubina?'.

'Per mio marito, gli ho promesso che ti avrei aiutato ad uscire dal condizionamento…Steve, tiene molto a te, il vostro legame è fondamentale, per lui. E' incredibile, James, quello che vi è accaduto, in fondo se ci ragioni, avete avuto la stessa sorte, siete stati ibernati, per motivi diversi, e siete arrivati direttamente in questo millennio…Non so se sia il destino o Dio o altro in cui tu credi... non è casuale, che siate qui, di nuovo insieme, adesso e se vi siete ritrovati…'.

Barnes rifletteva sul discorso dell'agente Maxwell.

'Voglio mostrarti una cosa, guarda'. Prese lo smartphone e recuperò il filmato che Fox aveva scovato, ed in cui si vedeva l'uomo sconosciuto piazzare la bomba esplosa alla Moschea, con le fattezze del Soldato d'Inverno. Lui osservava lo schermo, confuso. Gli confidò 'Non sei stato tu ed ora lo sanno anche gli altri, quelli chi ci stanno osservando, al di là del vetro. Riconosci questo tizio o sai chi possa essere?'. Barnes scosse la testa, gli occhi fissi sul video.

'Va bene, non importa, lo immaginavo. Ti lascio il telefono, dentro ci sono dei filmati di te e Steve, girati ai tempi della Seconda Guerra Mondiale. E questo è un lettore musicale, ho scaricato delle canzoni che potrebbero piacerti…ti faccio vedere come si usano'. Gli illustrò il funzionamento dei due apparecchi ma le parve che già sapesse utilizzarli. 'Posso tornare a trovarti, domani?'.

'Ti aspetto' rispose Barnes '…Rubina, perché sei qui? Dimmi la verità, questa volta' prima non lo aveva convinto fino in fondo.

Non seppe mai come lo avesse intuito... Fu sincera, si sentiva coinvolta 'Tanto tempo fa, non ho salvato una persona che amavo…se potrò aiutarti, forse troverò pace'. Aveva gli occhi lucidi; il Capitano la fissava dalla stanza attigua, in pena, ricordandone il tormento svelatogli al Resort.

'Come si chiamava?' le domandò.

'Eddie' sussurrò, talmente piano che gli Avengers non la sentirono. Fox e Rogers sì.

Mentre fece per uscire, Bucky le afferrò il polso, traendola a sé, col braccio in vibranio, poiché non voleva che gli altri udissero le sue parole. 'Grazie per quello che stai facendo per me, lo apprezzo molto'. Lei annuì e il Soldato d'Inverno la lasciò andare.

'Domani vieni con Steve!' questo lo pronunciò, con tono di voce normale. Voleva incontrarlo, a tutti i costi, la loro amicizia era il centro della vicenda e gran parte della sua vita.

'A domani, James' lo salutò e si accomiatò.

'A presto' L'uomo non smise, per un attimo, di fissarle il volto.

'Ottima performance, agente Maxwell, mi aspettavo che la facesse a pezzi' il Colonello si complimentò, a modo suo, con Rubina, che, appena uscita, si era stretta a Rogers.

'E' vero, sei stata fenomenale' detto da Mulder suonava come un grande successo. Si sentiva tanto stanca e non vedeva l'ora di tornare a casa.

'Ci vorrà tempo…Domani entreremo insieme, come ha chiesto James' lei fissò il marito.

Ross si scocciò 'Fate come volete...'.

'Propongo uno spuntino, ho una fame, il mio geniale cervello ha bisogno di zuccheri' Fox aveva sempre voglia di scherzare.

Mentre addentava un trancio di pizza, in un ristorante fronte la base, li ragguagliò 'Io e Tony abbiamo esaminato gran parte del data base dello S.H.I.E.L.D. che riguarda gli Avengers. Di sicuro avete avuto tanti nemici ma i più sono stati sgominati. Morti o sotto chiave. Se dobbiamo pensare a qualcuno nel mondo a cui stiate sui marroni...beh, allora il calcolo delle probabilità potrebbe stupirci. Però organizzare un piano con questi mezzi...non è da tutti'.

Stark aggiunse 'La cosa che mi ha colpito è che non abbiamo scovato la rete informatica da cui sono entrati per manomettere le immagini dell'attentatore. Sono stati invisibili'.

Rubina sgranò gli occhi e diede un colpetto sulla mano di Mulder, accanto; quello a sua volta, guardò Stark. Perché non ci avevano pensato loro...era evidente…'Cacchio, è peggio!'.

'Non lo hanno fatto dall'esterno, bensì da dentro lo S.H.I.E.L.D.. Per questo non avete trovato niente. Il vostro nemico è in mezzo a voi. O ha un collaboratore fra di voi' le parole della Maxwell li avevano raggelati.

'Chi?' Clint era esterrefatto.

'Potrebbe essere chiunque, nessuno escluso. In fondo non credo che l'H.Y.D.R.A. sia stata sconfitta fino all'ultimo elemento'. Fox aveva tratto delle valide conclusioni.

'Che facciamo adesso? Lo diciamo a Ross?' Steve era preoccupato.

Tony gli si rivolse, la prima volta dopo mesi 'Teniamoci i sospetti per noi ed indaghiamo con...basso profilo'.

Rogers annuì, concorde.

'E Barnes?' domandò Nat.

'Non credo sappia chi lo ha messo in mezzo...forse potrebbe aiutarci a scoprirlo' le rispose Stark.

'Perché lo pensi?' il Capitano voleva saperlo.

'Hanno seguito e studiato pure lui. Magari ricorderà qualcosa. In fondo dovrebbe avere interesse, in prima persona, a scoprire chi lo ha manipolato, e comunque è innegabile abbia grandi capacità, potrebbero servirci'. Tony concluse.

Fox scosse la testa. Bucky non gli andava giù, perché aveva intuito per cosa, anzi per chi avesse interesse quel figlio di puttana! Mentre andava alla toilette per lavarsi le mani, unte di pizza, raggiunse la sua amica, per un confronto riservato.

'Sei sulle spine?' lo interrogò 'Hai una faccia…'.

'Volevo parlarti, senza che tuo marito sentisse. Fa orecchie da mercante sull'amico del cuore...Rubina, per favore, sii prudente, il tre è un numero sempre sbagliato, in amicizia e in amore...Barnes è molto pericolo!' si era incupito, mettendola in guardia.

'Che vuoi insinuare?' la Maxwell lo incitò ad un ulteriore chiarimento.

'Lo sai cosa intendo, lo hai capito benissimo e prima di me, non fare la finta tonta...' in quell'attimo entrò Natasha, nel divisorio dei due bagni e Mulder troncò la spiacevole conversazione.

Steve era molto agitato, il giorno seguente avrebbe rivisto Bucky, e non stava più nella pelle.

'Pensi che dovrei tagliarmi la barba? Forse mi ricorderebbe meglio!' chiese a Rubina.

'Noooooo, la adoroooo' fece lei, triste 'scherzo, amore, se pensi che possa aiutarlo, fai pure!'

'Ti piacerò lo stesso?'.

'Non mi farai più solletico e questo sì, mi mancherà' insinuò, maliziosa.

'Mi sembra di non farti mancare niente, però!' le rispose a tono.

'Capitano Rogers, ora che parli di nuovo con Tony, stai acquisendo le sue abituali maniere scurrili; non lo sai che chi va con lo zoppo impara a zoppicare?' glielo sussurrò, languida 'Dai, togliamo questa meravigliosa barba, lo farò io'.

Andarono entrambi in bagno. Prima la ragazza la accorciò con le forbici, alla lunghezza giusta per poterlo rasare, poi riempì di acqua il lavandino e massaggiò sul viso del Capitano la schiuma da barba… sciacquate ed asciugate le mani, prese il rasoio ed iniziò a passarglielo sul viso.

'Hai paura che ti tagli, Rogers?' lui rimase muto...tentò di baciarla e lo scansò 'sei pieno di schiuma, non voglio, aspetta...'.

'Allora mi dedicherò ad altro' le rispose, sbottonandole la camicia azzurra. Gliela fece scivolare addosso e lei spostò il rasoio nell'altra mano affinché l'indumento cadesse a terra.

Le slacciò il reggiseno e pose ciascuna mano su un seno. Le titillava i capezzoli così sensualmente che Rubina dovette allontanarsi, interrompendo la rasatura, poiché pensava di distrarsi e ferirlo.

'Piantala, non riesco a finire'. Il Capitano smise, per qualche secondo, e lei tornò di nuovo a raderlo.

L'uomo fremeva e non voleva smettere, così le sbottonò i pantaloni che le scesero fino alle caviglie e cominciò a carezzarla da sopra gli slip, già umidi dei suoi umori…dopo qualche istante, erano così bagnati che glieli fece scendere giù per le gambe e la stimolò, frenetico, sulla meravigliosa fragolina, gonfia di piacere.

Rubina lo fissò, fintamente arrabbiata, mugolando 'Aspetta un attimo'… si sbrigò il più possibile… con l'asciugamano, gli tamponò il bel volto e gli tolse, rapida, la t-shirt grigia 'Finito...sei proprio carino, rivedo il viso di quando ci siamo conosciuti'.

'Tu sei carina, amore, tanto carina...ha ragione Bucky, sono l'uomo più fortunato del mondo!'.

Al sentire il nome di Barnes, si stranì, ripensando alla parole di Mulder; fu per un unico frangente, spiacevolissimo, prima che Steve la trascinasse a letto.

Entrarono da James, mano nella mano: Steve quantomeno così era riuscito a darsi coraggio. Aveva combattuto molti nemici, a rischio della sua stessa vita, tuttavia niente gli pareva difficoltoso come l'incontro col suo amico più caro.

'Ciao, Rubina' la salutò Barnes.

'Buongiorno, come stai oggi?'.

'Meglio, sapendo che saresti venuta a trovarmi...tu devi essere Steve'. Guardò il Capitano, con l'espressione di chi lo vedeva per la prima volta.

Rogers lasciò la mano della moglie e si diresse, istintivamente, verso l'altro, per abbracciarlo. Quello si ritrasse, un passo indietro.

'Scusa, mi è venuto di getto' le lacrime agli occhi 'Sono contento di vederti, Buck!' non riusciva a trattenersi.

Rubina, che aveva comperato la colazione per i due uomini, apparecchiò il tavolo. C'erano due seggiole.

Il marito si accomodò, Barnes insistette perché fosse lei a prendere posto, in maniera molto galante.

'No, James, grazie, pensavo di lasciarvi soli, per parlare. Che ne dici?'.

Non controbatté, per niente contento che uscisse.

Mentre il Capitano tentava di rompere il ghiaccio, la Maxwell li osservava, dalla stanza attigua, in piedi. Antistante, Fox. 'Non mi piace come ti guarda, ha in mente qualcosa...'.

'Stai esagerando…'.

'Non credo, osservalo...fa finta di partecipare alla conversazione, ma orienta lo sguardo sul vetro, perché sa che sei qui...'.

Soprassedette a discutere col collega, che aveva pienamente ragione; già dal giorno precedente aveva capito che Barnes era molto attratto da lei. Aveva usato in parte quel feeling, sperando che il Soldato d'Inverno si aprisse. Quei giochetti psicologici quanto sarebbero potuti durare, senza conseguenze?

Le ore successive trascorsero veloci; Bucky e Steve sembravano piacersi e chiacchierarono a lungo, con la promessa di rivedersi il giorno dopo. Così fecero quotidianamente, senza troppi risultati per la memoria di Barnes, nelle settimane seguenti.

Il Capitano pareva rinfrancato sia del tempo trascorso insieme al vecchio amico sia del legame che si stava rinsaldando con Stark.

Tony e Fox in testa, con l'aiuto di Wilson, Natasha e Clint esaminavano, nel frattempo, con la massima discrezione, i file, i fascicoli cartacei degli archivi e tutto quanto erano in grado di recuperare, per capire cosa fosse accaduto. Mulder stava tentando di scrivere un programma informatico ombra per entrare dentro il sistema dello S.H.I.E.L.D., un lavoro complesso perfino per una simile mente; nel weekend, tornava a New York dalla moglie, spesso con Stark che andava a trovare la fidanzata Pepper, rimasta nella Grande Mela per motivi di lavoro.

I coniugi Rogers continuavano la luna di miele.

Nel corso dell'ultimo incontro, mentre Steve parlava come un fiume in piena, Bucky lo interruppe. 'Mi sono ricordato che tua madre si chiamava Sara e che mettevi sempre i giornali nelle scarpe… l'ho immaginato?'.

L'altro sgranò gli occhi: era vero, nessuno poteva averglielo detto, non erano cose che si leggevano sui libri di storia.

James capì che gli stava davvero tornando la memoria e si bloccò; guardò Rogers, intensamente, si alzò e lo abbracciò. Il Capitano, commosso, tenne stretto l'amico, in preda alle lacrime, fin quando si calmò.

Rubina era al di là del vetro, con gli occhi lucidi…avrebbe dovuto sentirsi contenta e sollevata del risultato ottenuto; pian piano, James sarebbe uscito dal condizionamento, per merito suo … aveva, ugualmente, un peso sul cuore.

Fox le prese la mano, intuendone i pensieri, come d'abitudine. Si voltò, corrucciato 'Che farai, ora?'.

Non avrebbero potuto tenere Bucky rinchiuso a lungo. Stava molto meglio, era tranquillo e rammentava gli avvenimenti che aveva vissuto fino alla crioconservazione.

Steve passava più tempo possibile insieme a lui, allo S.H.I.E.L.D.. Gli sembrava quasi tornato il ragazzo che aveva conosciuto a Brooklyn. Quasi, però… era malinconico e meno guascone dei tempi della giovinezza, e nessuno se ne meravigliò.

L'agente Maxwell, che vedeva il marito molto preso da Barnes, a tratti, ne era gelosa, perché, per la prima volta, le sue attenzioni non erano indirizzate soltanto a lei. Si dava della stupida, quando ci pensava, però era inevitabile, lo percepiva molto più distaccato.

Il Capitano aveva proposto a Ross di far uscire l'amico dalla base e, per iniziare, fecero delle brevi passeggiate, controllati a distanza. Successivamente, andarono a prendere un caffè in un bar, a pranzo, un giro di shopping, un cinema, un centro commerciale. Senza problemi e conseguenze, tanto che il Colonello ritenne fosse giunto il momento di trovargli una sistemazione adeguata.

Steve avrebbe voluto che fosse andato a stare a casa sua, con lui e Rubina, ma la moglie fu inamovibile, sul punto. Mentre litigavano, il primo vero litigio da quando erano sposati, l'uomo sbattè la porta ed andò a rifugiarsi nell'appartamento di Sam.

Aveva provato a farlo ragionare, spiegandogli che il bilocale era piccolo, e che avrebbero perso in libertà ed intimità. Sosteneva che Barnes era un uomo adulto ed avrebbe voluto la sua privacy, non dormire sul loro divano, ma il Capitano si era alterato, di brutto, come non lo aveva mai visto. Non voleva che l'amico stesse da solo, era preoccupato e le aveva risposto malissimo, alzando la voce. Non era un comportamento da Rogers…

Rubina non sarebbe stata tranquilla, con James in casa; non riusciva a spiegarlo, era una sensazione strana ed aveva evitato di dirlo per non far rimanere male suo marito. Anche per quell'aspetto avevano ragione Stark e Mulder: l'argomento Bucky era spinoso perché Steve smetteva di pensare con l'abituale razionalità.

Era così addolorata per la discussione che fece il primo passo; attraversò il pianerottolo e suonò all'appartamento di Sam. Quando Wilson aprì, lo trovò in compagnia degli altri Avengers che vivevano nel palazzo, Clint e Nat, richiamati all'ordine per consolare il collega. Facevano squadra e, forse, contro di lei, pensò.

'Entra' fece Falcon.

Rubina si accomodò. Rogers, sul divano del soggiorno, gli occhi fissi sulla tv, non si girò nemmeno a guardarla. Cosa che la ferì a morte.

'Quando vedete mio marito' mormorò ai colleghi, come se Steve non fosse presente 'ditegli che c'è un appartamento libero su questo stesso piano e che James potrebbe venire a stare lì; sarebbe abbastanza vicino a tutti noi da non sentirsi solo e da farci stare tranquilli ma avrebbe la sua privacy e noi la nostra…'.

Natasha la fissò, con sguardo condiscendente: gli uomini a volte erano degli idioti, e la Maxwell le piaceva tanto. 'Ditegli di chiedersi, da quando ci conosciamo, cosa ho fatto e rischiato io per lui ed, al contrario, cosa ha fatto e rischiato lui per me…Ci vediamo domani'. Uscì, repentina; tanto riservata, mai avrebbe voluto pronunciare quelle parole in pubblico, ma ci era stata costretta. Maledisse Bucky!

'Cap, ha ragione…'. Barton prese, subito, le parti di Rubina, Rogers era insopportabile se c'era di mezzo l'amico d'infanzia, proprio non lo reggeva.

'Sarebbe un'ottima soluzione' la russa provava a sostenere l'idea.

'Sam?' gli chiese Cap.

'Sei uno smidollato... invece di stare qui a scocciare noi tre, vai di là, a far pace con tua moglie…trovo sempre che sia fantastica, te l'ho detto la prima volta che l'hai incontrata!'.

'Ascoltami bene'. Nat non voleva intromettersi troppo, però non si frenò 'Rubina ha messo in discussione tutto per te, quando siete scappati, quando ha fatto il doppio gioco con Ross e, soprattutto, quando è entrata in quella cella con Barnes…ecco, ero sicura che lui l'avrebbe uccisa…ha messo in pericolo la carriera ed in primis la vita…non mi sembra che ti chieda molto...in fondo, non è strano che voglia stare da sola con te…Rogers, sarebbe strano il contrario, credimi!'.

'Tre contro uno, anzi quattro contro uno...ho capito...Grazie, ragazzi, a domani'. Steve si alzò dal divano per tornare nel loro appartamento.

La moglie era rannicchiata sul letto e singhiozzava. Quando la vide in quello stato, si sentì un verme. Non sapeva cosa dirle e cosa fare, per la prima volta era profondamente turbata. Ne avevano passate tante, ed era stata una roccia, sicura, tranquilla…ora invece…

Le si accoccolò accanto e le baciò la nuca, sui bellissimi capelli scuri 'Scusa, scusa, scusa, scusa…'. Parve calmarsi 'Ci ho pensato, facciamo a modo tuo'. Annuì, non una parola e rimase immobile, senza voltarsi; dopo parecchio si addormentò.

Quando si svegliò, al mattino, trovò Steve che la guardava. Era pallida, con le occhiaie e il volto tumefatto dal pianto. 'Ti amo tanto…lo sai, sei il mio diamante nel cielo!' le porse la destra, come quando si salutavano, all'inizio della loro conoscenza.

Lei la strinse.

Il marito le prese il volto fra le mani e la baciò. 'Pace?'.

Rubina abbozzò un sorriso 'Va bene, amore'.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITOLO 9 L'OSSESSIONE DI BUCKY**

Bucky era sempre con loro; già dalla prima sera che si era trasferito nel palazzo, Steve aveva chiesto alla moglie di organizzare una cena di benvenuto, cosa a cui lei aveva accondisceso, per farlo contento.

Partecipavano sia gli Avengers sia Mulder e Tony - che parevano tollerare a malapena la presenza di Barnes- e quindi battute e stupidaggini varie non mancavano di certo.

'Posso aiutarti, in qualche modo?' James le si era rivolto, gentilmente, mentre toglieva le ultime teglie dal forno. Era stato l'unico, per la verità; gli altri erano, come sempre, piuttosto presi da loro stessi.

'No, grazie mille, accomodati, è tutto pronto' gli rispose.

Buck le si era seduto accanto e, per farlo, aveva perfino spostato il calice di vino, pieno, che Fox aveva posizionato, per marcare il territorio e mettersi lui vicino la collega. Cosa che non era sfuggita a Stark.

Durante la cena, Barnes chiacchierava di continuo con l'agente Maxwell, disinteressato al resto del gruppo.

Rubina aveva notato gli sguardi che indugiavano leggermente sulle sue labbra, sul viso e sulla scollatura del top che indossava. Era molto garbato, galante, a modo e delicato, le versava l'acqua ed il vino, le aveva fatto mille complimenti per le pietanze che aveva servito…un pochino sopra le righe, in qualche frangente… Se suo marito fosse stato più presente ed attento, si sarebbe sentita più tranquilla.

Avvertiva su di sé l'occhio indagatore di Fox. Ancor di più, quando, al momento di salutarsi, James le si avvicinò e la baciò sulla guancia 'Grazie per la bella serata, era davvero tanto che non stavo così bene'. Era sincero e le fece tanta tenerezza, con quegli occhi azzurri tendenti al ghiaccio, che le ricordavano Eddie.

Nonostante quello che aveva passato, stava ritrovando la serenità, ragionò Steve, felice che il suo amico del cuore avesse tanto legato con sua moglie...le due persone che amava di più al mondo!

Nel corso delle settimane, la ragazza si era ritrovata spesso Bucky alle calcagna: al supermercato dove faceva la spesa, l'aveva aiutata a portare le buste. Al lavoro allo S.H.I.E.L.D. era sempre con lei, le versava il caffè, le offriva il pranzo. Un giorno, mentre era andata a comperare un paio di jeans in un noto negozio, lo aveva addirittura incrociato nei camerini. In effetti, non ci sarebbe stato da meravigliarsi della casualità degli incontri, visto il raggio di azione delle loro vite, ma questa vicinanza forzata le stava pesando.

Nat trovò nella casetta della posta un volantino che pubblicizzava il concerto di un gruppo che suonava cover e che voleva ascoltare a tutti i costi. Li aveva convinti ad andare insieme, quel venerdì sera.

Rubina indossava un vestito corto e scollato, nero, modello sottoveste. L'aveva messo per stuzzicare il marito, che, nell'ultimo periodo, l'aveva trascurata, per dedicarsi unicamente a Barnes.

In realtà, Steve non notò affatto quanto fosse sensuale e bella, con quell'abito; non altrettanto poté dirsi di Bucky. Non appena la vide, pronta per uscire, nell'androne del palazzo, le mormorò 'Sei la fine del mondo'. Lei rise, per l'imbarazzo e, nel taxi che li portava al locale, dovette spostarsi più volte, per non finirgli addosso ad ogni curva, visto che si era seduto, inopportunamente, nel posto di mezzo.

Il locale era gremito ma la russa aveva prenotato un tavolo per tutti loro ma si alzarono presto, non appena il gruppo iniziò a suonare, la musica era coinvolgente.

Nell'intervallo, le due donne andarono a rinfrescarsi in bagno. 'E' stupendo il tuo vestito, mi piace molto. Come va con Steve?'. Romanoff aveva intuito la preoccupazione dell'amica.

'E' distante, in questo periodo, è preso da James…anche stasera è completamente disinteressato a me…ed io che avevo su questo abito per lui, Nat, ci ho messo una vita a prepararmi...' si lamentò.

'Dagli tempo, è tutto nuovo per Rogers, il matrimonio, la vita a due; se conti che non aveva mai avuto nemmeno una ragazza vera, prima di te. Per non parlare del contraccolpo di aver riabbracciato Bucky...Speriamo che un giorno o l'altro Barnes si trovi qualcuna, no? Così farà la sua vita...' Romanoff aveva provato ad essere diplomatica.

Quando tornarono in sala, il cantante del gruppo annunciò che avrebbero suonato qualche pezzo più lento, a richiesta. Così Rubina riconobbe, alle prime note, il famigerato brano di Rihanna, e si voltò verso Sam, che le fece l'occhiolino, deus ex machina per l'amico Cap.

'E' la nostra canzone! Mi fai ballare, amore?' gli sorrise, mentre era impegnato a chiacchierare fitto fitto con Buck, tanto per cambiare.

'Non mi va… passo' rispose, con freddezza. La Maxwell si gelò, più di lui.

'Vieni, Rubina, balla con me, mi farebbe molto piacere...' James Buchanan Barnes le tese la mano destra, che non poté fare a meno di prendere, davanti a suo marito.

Wilson, teso, si spostò, per accostarsi a Steve, mentre i due si incamminavano, mano nella mano, verso la pista da ballo.

'Ti dà fastidio il braccio?' Barnes, che con l'arto in vibranio le cingeva la vita, conosceva già la risposta.

'No, lo sai'. Non aveva mai provato alcun ribrezzo per lui.

'Grazie per aver accettato, ci tenevo molto' le prese la sinistra con la sua destra sana. Le sembrò che volesse portarsela alla bocca per baciarla, ma, con un movimento delicato, alla fine l'appoggiò sul petto. In quell'attimo, lei considerò quanto Steve e Buck si assomigliassero, nei modi.

'Con una moglie bella come te, non mi staccherei mai, devi credermi, nemmeno per un secondo. A volte Rogers si perde in un bicchier d'acqua, non fargliene una colpa, con le donne non ci mai ha saputo fare...' era molto serio mentre lo diceva e non era un attacco all'amico, anzi sembrava difenderlo...Rubina era confusa.

'Ti prego, guardami' la esortò.

Dovette alzare la testa, per forza ed incontrò gli occhi di ghiaccio del Soldato d'Inverno…quello staccò la mano destra dalla sua e gliela poggiò qualche centimetro sotto la base del collo, senza malizia apparente, un gesto impercettibile. Non era riuscito a resistere, gli dispiaceva per Steve, sinceramente, ma Rubina gli piaceva troppo; aveva provato a trattenersi, da giorni, da quando lei gli aveva sfiorato la cicatrice sulla tempia...ora era arrivato ad un punto di non ritorno.

Sam, a quella vista, trattenne il fiato; Tony, accanto al Capitano, che si era alzato pure lui in piedi, invece, sparò a zero, con la classe che lo distingueva 'Se il mio migliore amico ballasse così con mia moglie, o la sfiorasse come sta facendo Barnes, o se si comportasse come fa sempre Barnes con la tua…penserei che c'è qualcosa che non va...'.

Per la prima volta, il Capitano comprese che Bucky provava un sentimento profondo per Rubina; lo conosceva da sempre e realizzò di non averlo mai visto così rapito da una donna. La testa gli diceva che doveva separarli, doveva andare sulla pista da ballo e affrontarlo...Aveva le gambe immobilizzate, non riusciva a muoversi, come sotto un incantesimo nefasto.

Vide la mano del suo amico più caro salire sul collo della moglie e carezzarle il volto.

Rubina, molto in difficoltà, aveva gli occhi sgranati. James la stringeva forte, col braccio in vibranio, era evidente. Aprì il palmo della mano sulla sua guancia per farle una carezza e, con l'indice, ne seguì il contorno delle labbra.

Mise il proprio viso vicinissimo al suo e pensò che l'avrebbe baciata.

Grazie alla fine della musica ed al tempismo di Fox, che arrivò, vicino alla coppia, con la scusa di un bicchiere di analcolico preso per la collega, quest'ultima riuscì ad allontanarsi.

I tre si mossero verso il tavolo, nell'imbarazzo generale.

Wilson chiese a Barnes se volesse accompagnarlo ad ordinare un altro giro di cocktail, per metter più spazio possibile, fisicamente, fra Bucky e Steve. Quest'ultimo si rivolse alla moglie, rabbuiato e sconvolto 'Che diamine stai combinando?'.

Lei sbottò, nervosa e smarrita di una simile reazione 'Chiedilo al tuo amico, non a me…io non ho fatto nulla…sei impazzito?'.

'Non si sarà messo certe idee in testa per conto suo? Chissà cosa gli avrai fatto credere...' dava la colpa a Rubina degli atteggiamenti di Barnes, una pazzia! Gli Avengers e Fox erano esterrefatti. Il volto dell'agente Maxwell, una maschera di dolore.

'E' meglio se andiamo via, con tuo marito non si ragiona più!'. Tony le porse il soprabito e si diresse, con lei e Fox, verso l'uscita. Anche Natasha e Clint ritennero fosse meglio tornare a casa, oramai la serata era rovinata. Solo Steve rimase, inebetito.

Sam, tornando con le bevande in mano, gli chiese dove fossero gli altri. 'Erano stanchi...' minimizzò. Il collega aveva intuito fosse accaduto qualche altro disastro, poiché il Capitano era scuro in volto, a dir poco.

'Amico, tutto bene?' Bucky lo domandò, candido come un agnellino. Come faceva a non capire cosa avesse combinato, a rimanere così imperturbabile, dopo essere quasi saltato addosso a sua moglie, davanti a tutti? A Rogers si stava offuscando la mente. Non era il Buck che ricordava…per di più gli sembrava…innamorato! Perché proprio di Rubina? Perché?

'E' meglio muoversi'. Gli uscì, fra i denti.

Mentre rientrò nel suo appartamento vuoto, si chiese se lei fosse andata a casa di Stark e soprattutto cosa avrebbe potuto dirle quando si fossero visti. L'aveva chiamata al cellulare, che era spento, ovviamente. Doveva, almeno, tentare di vederla. Scese in garage per recuperare la Ducati.

Nel tragitto fino al palazzo di Tony, provò a chiarirsi le idee. I pensieri andavano e venivano. Aveva trascurato così tanto sua moglie, nell'ultimo periodo, da temere che cadesse alla lusinghe di Bucky? Aveva dato l'anima per lui e per Buck stesso, e c'erano ancora dei dubbi sui suoi comportamenti? Si sentiva un mostro ed un idiota.

'Whisky per tutti...'. Stark aveva preso i bicchieri e versato cospicui quantitativi di liquido ambrato. Senza ghiaccio, roba forte.

Fox ne aveva approfittato, per Rubina, invece, il sapore del liquore era disgustoso. Finse di bere, per la gentilezza di Tony, andando verso l'esterno, in terrazza. Aveva un bel ricordo della festa organizzata lì, dove aveva ballato con Steve. Le parve distante anni luce. Fuori era rigido e il suo vestito leggerissimo, così rientrò.

'Tuo marito è succube di Barnes. Non voleva dire nulla di ciò che ti ha vomitato addosso, credimi, è che non sa gestire la cosa. Mica può ammettere con se stesso che quello che ha davanti non è l'amico fraterno dei tempi di Brooklyn...lo deve digerire...' Stark sentenziò.

'Non farti una colpa dei comportamenti di James. Potrebbe essere sconvolto dal condizionamento o, più semplicemente, si è preso una cotta. Secondo me, ha avuto un colpo di fulmine, quando ti ha conosciuta, te lo dissi dall'inizio. In fondo, nella vita normale, queste cose succedono...con la fidanzata o la moglie del tuo migliore amico, di solito' Fox chiuse il discorso.

Udirono suonare. Tony osservò il viso di Rogers dal videocitofono. 'Indovinate chi è?' ed aggiunse 'Mi sembra… giusto un pochettino provato...'.

Rubina, che non aveva voglia di continuare a discutere davanti ad altri, lo pregò di avvisare Steve che stava scendendo. Li salutò e premette il pulsante dell'ascensore, corrispondente al piano terra.

Il Capitano era lì ad aspettarla, accanto alla moto, gli occhi bassi, il cuore a pezzi. 'Per te' le porse una rosa bianca. Non era riuscito a fare di meglio.

Lo ringraziò, con un movimento del capo, nulla più. 'Dobbiamo parlare, Steve' gli disse.

'Più tardi' provò a baciarla sulla bocca, desiderava così tanto un contatto con lei. Sulle prime non contraccambiò il gesto affettuoso, poi schiuse le labbra, per un attimo. 'Portami a casa, ho freddo' lo esortò; lui la fece salire in sella, non prima di averle dato da indossare il suo giubbotto. Nel tragitto la donna non proferì parola, tentando anche di abbracciarlo meno possibile.

Davanti al loro appartamento, trovarono, seduto…James, l'ultima persona che pensavano di vedere, visto l'andamento della serata.

Si alzò da terra e subito Steve lo sollecitò, in tono scostante 'Che c'è?'. Voleva stare da solo con sua moglie e chiarirsi…ed era ricomparso Bucky, come sempre. Non ne poteva più.

'Non volevo mancarvi di rispetto, al locale, mi spiace se sono stato frainteso… mi scuso con tutti e due, non si ripeterà' lo mormorò, con l'aria tranquilla, di chi non aveva nulla da farsi perdonare, senza mai smettere di fissare Rubina negli occhi.

Il Capitano non seppe cosa rispondergli; lo conosceva da sempre ma, in quel momento, era come se non lo conoscesse affatto.

Fu la donna a parlare 'Non importa. Facciamo finta che non sia accaduto e ricominciamo tutto da capo. Buonanotte'. Con il suo mazzo di chiavi, aprì, velocemente, la porta. Per lei, la discussione era terminata.

'Buonanotte, Rubina, ciao Steve' Bucky si accomiatò.

L'agente Maxwell si levò il soprabito e mise la rosa in un vaso.

Rogers era seduto al tavolo del soggiorno, continuando a osservarla, in difficoltà.

Mentre lei andava verso la camera da letto, per prepararsi per la notte, la fermò 'Non toglierti il vestito…sei così bella, voglio guardarti… stasera ho perso tempo a fare altro, come uno sciocco…mentre ballavi con lui ho pensato che sarei morto...'

'Io non ho fatto nulla per darti modo di essere geloso, però…' ribatté.

'Lo so… per un momento ho creduto che mi avresti lasciato per Buck, che lo avresti preferito a me…'.

Rubina era basita 'Perché lo hai pensato? Per qualche cosa che ho fatto o detto?' non poteva crederci... aveva capito fosse vero…

'No, niente di tutto ciò… quando eravamo ragazzi, Bucky aveva sempre tanto ascendente con le donne. Anche quando sono diventato un super soldato, tutte preferivano lui, in ogni occasione. Io ero impacciato, timido, lui divertente, le affascinava. Mi sono chiesto se non fosse così pure per te…'. Era serio… le debolezze del Capitano Rogers.

'Sei un imbecille…io amo solo te e voglio solo te! Ti ho sposato, maledizione, dovrebbe contare più questo!' lo rimproverò, aspramente.

Steve si alzò e andò verso sua moglie, fasciata in quel bellissimo abito sexy, che lasciava poco all'immaginazione, la prese in braccio e la portò in camera, baciandola, appassionato.

Mentre si rotolavano sul letto, le disse 'Mi sei mancata, è passato così tanto dall'ultima volta'. Le spalline del vestito caddero giù in un attimo. La liberò delle mutandine e si abbassò i pantaloni. Nessuna attesa, la voleva, senza indugi.

'E' colpa tua, se è trascorso troppo tempo' mormorò, in estasi, nel momento in cui lo sentì dentro di sé.

'Non succederà più…lo prometto, amore mio' le rispose Steve.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITOLO 10 DIVISIONI - CIVIL WAR**

La vita era ripresa come al solito. Steve era leggermente più freddo nei confronti di Bucky. Barnes era gentile, presente ed affettuoso con Rubina ma si era contenuto e non era risultato mai fuori posto, nessun atteggiamento discutibile. Così, perfino Fox e Tony si erano messi il cuore in pace.

Il Colonnello si ritrovò a chiedere al Soldato d'Inverno di far parte degli Avengers. Era un'arma micidiale e averlo dalla parte dei buoni sarebbe stato auspicabile. Accettò, senza riserve.

Si era allenato spesso con Rogers, l'unico a poter reggere, fisicamente, il confronto. La ragazza stessa aveva assistito a qualche sessione, impressionata dalle capacità di Bucky che, quando era presente, aveva più volte atterrato il Capitano.

L'agente Maxwell era, inoltre, alle prese con un enorme dilemma professionale. Continuare a lavorare per la CIA o optare per lo S.H.I.E.L.D.? Ross avrebbe fatto carte false per avere lei e Mulder nel suo staff. Steve le aveva detto di scegliere liberamente e che, se avesse voluto, avrebbe potuto fare solo la moglie. Suonava molto anni Cinquanta. Certo era che non aveva mai specificato chi avrebbe dovuto seguire chi…pensava di essersi sacrificata già tanto, non voleva fare la portaborse del marito a vita.

Durante uno dei pochi momenti in cui si erano trovati da soli, fu James a chiederle cosa avesse deciso di fare. 'E' vero che lascerai Washington?'.

'Ancora non lo so. É tutto prematuro'. Era così.

'Se andrai via, Steve verrà con te?' domandò, interessato.

'Vedremo'.

Lui non disse niente, la guardò fisso e la pregò 'Non puoi tornare a New York. Come farò senza di te? Ti scongiuro, ripensaci!'. Le strinse la mano.

'Per favore, smettila. È una decisione che non ti riguarda' era meravigliata di quelle parole.

'Sì, invece. Ti prego, non lasciarmi, non sopravvivrò, senza di te'...sembrava sull'orlo di una crisi isterica. Aveva usato le parole di Eddie, notò, tristemente.

In quell'istante, entrò Rogers e percepì la serietà dell'argomento.

'Che voleva Buck?' le fece, non appena rimasero da soli.

'Niente di importante, stai tranquillo'. Minimizzare era obbligatorio.

Rubina aveva deciso di tornare a New York, alla fine. La CIA aveva richiamato lei e Mulder. Il lavoro sul condizionamento di Barnes era concluso e Ross si era rassegnato che se ne andassero. Fox aveva terminato di scrivere il programma ombra e l'aveva lanciato nel sistema informatico dello S.H.I.E.L.D., senza risultato.

Steve non le aveva detto nemmeno una parola, quando lo aveva informato della sua decisione, per trattenerla e convincerla a restare. Dopo la serata al concerto con Bucky, non riusciva a smettere di pensare che fra Barnes e la moglie ci fosse comunque qualcosa, un legame stranissimo. Il Soldato d'Inverno pendeva dalle sue labbra ed era perso di lei, questo era evidente; Rubina… era protettiva, accondiscendente, sembrava sempre in attesa di qualcosa che stava per accadere, angosciata.

Stark aveva voluto a tutti i costi organizzare una festa d'addio per Fox e Rubina, a casa sua, il venerdì precedente la loro partenza. Erano gli Avengers, in realtà. Un gruppo ristretto.

La donna era in ritardo, aveva preso un regalo per Tony da parte sua ma soprattutto del collega, che era stato ospite di Stark per mesi. Ci aveva messo un'infinità di tempo a scegliere. Cosa si poteva regalare ad un miliardario? Aveva scovato una prima edizione di un libro sulle teorie di Einstein, in un negozio di antiquariato, certa di aver fatto centro. Fra geni, si sarebbero compresi.

Visto l'allungarsi dei suoi tempi, aveva consigliato a Steve di andare in auto, con Clint e gli altri. Li avrebbe raggiunti, non appena pronta.

Per la serata, aveva messo il famoso vestito di seta nero, che il marito le aveva pregato di indossare di nuovo; diceva che le stava d'incanto.

Mentre finiva di truccarsi, sentì bussare alla porta. Mai si aspettava di trovare Bucky.

Lui entrò, senza nemmeno chiederglielo, un'espressione triste nel volto.

'Ho pensato che potevamo prendere un taxi insieme. Ho fatto tardi, come te...' le disse.

'Aspettami giù, scendo subito'.

'Resto qui'. Barnes aveva una strana luce negli occhi. 'Rubina, non abbandonarmi, ho bisogno di te'. Le si era avvicinato, moltissimo.

Iniziò a preoccuparsi. 'Ci rivedremo, lo sai, tornerò a trovarvi il più possibile'. Minimizzò.

'Per Steve, vero, non per me?' le domandò.

'Sì, certo, è mio marito...'.

'Mi sono innamorato di te, ti amo dal primo giorno che ti ho vista…' alla fine glielo confidò, apertamente; la ragazza lo temeva, da tempo e non se ne meravigliò.

'Buck, ti passerà, è solo un'infatuazione passeggera, non fare così...' tentò di rassicurarlo.

'E come vuoi che faccia? Cosa debbo fare, secondo te?' le gridò, rabbioso; in quell'istante, qualcosa gli era cambiato, nelle fattezze del viso, in maniera impercettibile, ma lei se ne accorse...

Le si avventò contro, stringendola, forte, con il braccio in vibranio, parecchio su di giri. Tentò di scansarlo da sé, non avendo alcun margine di manovra.

La fece camminare indietro, verso la camera, repentinamente. Non aveva buone intenzioni.

'Lasciami, per favore' lo pregò.

Non disse nulla, la spinse sul letto e le mise la mano metallica sul collo, per bloccarla, come la prima volta che si erano incontrati, il corpo sopra il suo. 'Ti amo, ti amo, ti amo…' ripeteva Barnes, mentre la baciava, aggressivo.

'Non farlo, Bucky' lo scongiurò.

L'uomo non desistette affatto; la baciava e la mordeva sul viso e sulle spalle e cominciò a spogliarla. La presa sempre ferma sulla gola, ad immobilizzarla. Con la mano destra, le strinse forte il seno, dopo aver strappato le leggere bretelline dell'abito.

'Mi fai male, smettila per favore'. Lo implorò.

Il Soldato d'Inverno continuò, imperterrito...i baci più appassionati, i morsi sempre più profondi. Le mise la mano destra sotto la gonna, per toccarla fra le cosce. Rubina pensò di stare per vomitare ma rimase fredda. Doveva, in qualche modo, trovare una via di fuga.

Barnes sembrava ipnotizzato. Le lasciò la gola, per scambiare la mano con cui gliela bloccava. Insinuò quella in vibranio, sotto il suo vestito, per toglierle le mutandine di dosso. L'agente Maxwell sentì che si laceravano, il freddo metallo all'interno della sua intimità e si vide perduta. Era il momento di reagire...o adesso o mai più... gli diede una ginocchiata in mezzo alle gambe, con tutta la forza che aveva...lui mollò la presa, tossendo per il dolore.

Rubina non riuscì ad allontanarsi troppo poiché, ripresosi, la colpì al volto con l'arto metallico. La stese, letteralmente… il viso le esplodeva…percepì il sapore del sangue in bocca, ne avvertì colare altro, dal naso e dalla fronte, all'attaccatura dei capelli.

Si rigirò e lo studiò...non aveva scampo, era troppo forte. 'Fai quello che vuoi, James...' mormorò, esausta.

Lui la fissò, come la vedesse per la prima volta, gli occhi sgranati. Dall'alto, in piedi, la osservava, piena di sangue e sconvolta, il collo rosso per la stretta, i morsi in evidenza, il vestito strappato, gli slip a terra, lacerati.

'Rubina...io...mi dispiace, non ero in me, non volevo...sono un mostro...dovevi lasciarmi al mio condizionamento...anzi dovevate uccidermi, sarebbe stato meglio'. Lo sguardo perduto.

'Che dici, sei impazzito?' capì che fosse rinsavito.

'Devo andare...Rubina, perdonami...io ti amo, profondamente...prometti che mi perdonerai'.

'James, resta con me, parliamo. Non è successo niente!' Voleva fermarlo.

'Niente? Niente? A momenti ti ammazzo ed il resto...mi faccio schifo, non merito più di vivere…'. Barnes gridava, disperato.

'Per favore, non scappare!'.

Bucky prese il volo, in pochi secondi. La ragazza mise il volto insanguinato fra le mani. Non avrebbe mai potuto raggiungerlo, non provò nemmeno. Trascorso qualche attimo di choc, si alzò, andò in bagno e più velocemente possibile si sciacquò la bocca ed il volto, tentando di tamponarsi con gli asciugamani.

Si tolse di dosso ciò che era rimasto del suo bellissimo vestito e recuperò biancheria intima, una maglietta di cotone, la tuta e le scarpe da ginnastica. Il grigio mélange non aiutava a nascondere le macchie del liquido amaranto che le scendeva, copioso, dalla ferita alla testa. Presa la borsa, la pistola ed un altro asciugamano, e chiamò un taxi, che trovò ad aspettarla sotto l'entrata di palazzo, destinazione...casa di Tony.

Soprassedette ad avvertire telefonicamente Steve o Fox. Era meglio parlarci di persona. Il tassista insisteva per portarla al pronto soccorso più vicino, ma lei doveva vedere suo marito, prima possibile.

Al videocitofono si posizionò di spalle, e Stark la fece salire, senza farci troppo caso. Quando le porte dell'ascensore si aprirono, entrò nel salone, camminando lentamente, il telo di spugna, oramai rosso sangue, in mano.

Gli Avengers si zittirono, all'unisono.

Steve si mosse verso la moglie 'Che è successo?' le gridò, preoccupatissimo.

'E' stato quella testa di cazzo di Barnes' Tony, furioso, lo affermò, non era una domanda.

'Rubina, maledizione, parla!' Fox si mise a ruota di Stark.

'E' stato James, sì…non era lui, quando mi ha ferita era irriconoscibile, qualcuno lo sta manipolando...'.

'Siediti, amore e raccontami, con calma' Rogers la incoraggiò a mettersi seduta… mentre le arrivava di fronte vide il segno della mano di Bucky sul collo e i morsi, che le aveva lasciato sotto il viso. Le scostò, con delicatezza, la t-shirt dal corpo… i morsi continuavano sul collo e sulle spalle, fino al seno.

Lei sbiancò, di più.

'Cosa ti ha fatto? Dimmeloooo!'. Il volto del Capitano si era trasfigurato.

L'agente Maxwell era muta.

Si avvicinò pure Natasha, incredula 'Ti ha…usato violenza?' Non trovava le parole giuste.

'No, avrebbe voluto... sono riuscita a fermarlo in tempo prima che accadesse l'inevitabile...' tremava, come una foglia.

'Lo ammazzo, stavolta...' minacciò Steve.

'Per favore, no, dobbiamo trovarlo, ha bisogno di aiuto...' mormorò Rubina.

'Adesso basta, tutto ciò deve finire. Ero riuscito a passare sopra la storia della mia famiglia perché mi avevate convinto del condizionamento… non intendo passare sopra a questo...non è cambiato, il Soldato d'Inverno...è un assassino e violento, e lo prova quel che ti ha fatto... se non lo fermerò, farà del male a qualcun altro...lo troverò io e sarò l'ultima cosa che vedrà...' Stark era deciso.

'Tony, lascia che ci pensi io...' la donna lo scongiurò.

'Jarvis...' in pochissimi secondi, si agganciò a tutti i pezzi di metallo che componevano l'armatura di Iron Man e volò via, dalla finestra del balcone.

'Dobbiamo trovare James!' Rubina si girò verso il marito 'prima di Stark!'.

'E' pericoloso, guarda come ti ha ridotto e forse Tony ha ragione...'

'Ti prego, Steve, ho paura che ...' lo sussurrò, con un filo di voce '…commetta un gesto avventato, aiutami, sei l'unico che può sapere dove sia andato'.

'Pensi voglia uccidersi?' le domandò Clint.

'Sì...ed io e Steve dobbiamo convincerlo a non farlo...quando è scappato, ed ha capito cosa mi aveva fatto, era tornato in sé, era James, non il Soldato d'Inverno'.

'Lo farai da sola, vero, Rubina, se non ti aiuteremo?' Fox conosceva già la sua risposta; lei mai avrebbe permesso ad un'altra persona, dopo Eddie, di togliersi la vita, avrebbe giocato il tutto per tutto.

La Maxwell abbassò la testa. Lo avrebbe trovato, per conto suo.

Mulder scoccò un'eloquente occhiata al Capitano Rogers. 'Tanto vale cercarlo insieme e fermare Tony, prima dell'irreparabile…Senza Capitan America, non andremo da nessuna parte, sia perché lo conosci meglio di tutti sia perché sei l'unico a poterlo affrontare in combattimento, se servisse...tranne Iron Man...Che vuoi fare, Steve?' era stato chiaro.

'Siamo con te, Rogers, qualsiasi cosa tu decida, prima che Bucky o chissà chi altro divida gli Avengers, per sempre!' gli intimò Natasha.

'Andiamo allo S.H.I.E.L.D., devo prendere lo scudo' allungò la mano destra a cercare quella di Rubina, che la strinse immediatamente. Aveva già deciso.

Arrivati alla base, in una folle corsa in auto, si prepararono ancora più in fretta. Steve indossò la tuta azzurra e prese lo scudo, Sam le sue ali, Romanoff e Barton pure si equipaggiarono al meglio.

'Dove può essere James? Pensaci!' la moglie sperò che Rogers avesse un lampo di genio.

'Non lo so, qui non conosce nessuno...' era confuso.

'Quando era piccolo, a Brooklyn se avesse avuto un problema, per stare solo, dove si sarebbe rifugiato? Concentrati, potrebbe essere l'unico margine di vantaggio che avremo su Tony'. Rubina fu perentoria.

'In effetti, c'era un posto. Ci andava quanto litigavamo, o se lo rimproveravano i suoi genitori. La terrazza coperta di un palazzo su Church Avenue, all'incrocio con la Chiesa Battista...diceva che gli dava serenità, stare lì a pensare e sentire il rintocco delle campane...magari quel palazzo non esiste più, sarà stato demolito'.

'Fox, cerca sulla piantina di Brooklyn il palazzo, in reale, oppure se è stato demolito, una foto e sovrapponiamo la sua sagoma a quella della dei palazzi di Washington!'.

Mulder si sedette al pc e trovò, immediatamente, l'edificio descritto da Rogers. 'Eccolo!'. Scansionò l'immagine e, con un programma ad hoc, lanciò la ricerca sul data base dei palazzi della capitale.

Dopo pochi istanti, sullo schermo comparve un match, un incrocio. Un edificio vicino Michigan Park, e dava proprio sul parco. Steve confermò la grande somiglianza fra le due strutture.

'Andiamo lì, subito' disse Fox. In quell'istante si bloccò...sentì un cicalino e si buttò sul portatile, eccitato. 'E' il programma ombra, ha trovato qualcosa, finalmente...che tempismo'.

La Maxwell si attaccò al terminale 'Porca miseria!' imprecò; le informazioni inserite per modificare le immagini dell'attentatore della moschea e farlo passare per il Soldato d'Inverno erano partite dal computer del Colonnello Ross!

'E' impossibile...' Sam aveva gli occhi fuori dalle orbite 'quell'uomo è un eroe di guerra...non ci credo!'.

'Dov'è, adesso?' chiese Rogers, oramai niente lo stupiva più, in quella serata assurda.

'Ho visto che non era nella sua stanza, quando siamo passati, ma non mi ci sono soffermato, in fondo non pensavo che lo avremmo informato del casino...' fece eco Clint.

Steve chiamò dal telefono interno 'Sono il Capitano Rogers, passatemi il Colonnello Ross, è una questione di sicurezza nazionale'. Mise in viva voce.

'Mi spiace, Capitano, non riusciamo a rintracciarlo da un paio d'ore...' chiarì la segretaria.

'Si è volatilizzato, maledizione!' Fox riassunse 'Dovremmo cercare anche lui...è più pericolo di Barnes'.

'Dividiamoci' comandò Rogers 'io e Rubina andiamo all'edificio vicino Michigan Park, voi trovate Ross...avvertite la Difesa, fate mettere posti di blocco, fate presidiare gli aeroporti, tutto il possibile!'.

'Perché lo ha fatto?' Natasha era incredula.

'Forse ce lo dirà se e quando lo troveremo...soldi, potere, rancore...non deve importarci, adesso'. Cap fu laconico.

'Rubina...fai attenzione...se non riesci a far ragionare Bucky, fatti da parte...hai capito? E lo stesso vale per Tony!' Fox si augurò che, per una volta, lo avrebbe ascoltato.

Lo baciò sulla guancia e se ne andò, senza rispondergli.

Si erano diretti all'edificio a ridosso di Michigan Park. Steve guidava, e appena poteva guardava la moglie, per sincerarsi che stesse bene. La ferita alla testa si stava cicatrizzando, le ecchimosi al collo ed i segni dei morsi diventavano bluastri, così i lividi sotto gli occhi.

'Sei finita di nuovo nei guai, per colpa mia, Rubina…che razza di uomo hai sposato? Non so nemmeno proteggerti!' glielo bisbigliò, con gli occhi lucidi.

'Non ho bisogno che tu mi protegga, Steve… solo che mi ami' lo pensava davvero.

'Sei fantastica, ha ragione Sam! Sei tu il mio diamante nel cielo e lo sarai sempre! Non te l'ho detto prima, non volevo condizionarti in nessun modo, però, per favore, se puoi, rinuncia a tornare a New York e rimani con me, non posso starti lontano nemmeno per poche ore!'. Erano fermi al semaforo rosso e le si avvicinò, per baciarla. Lo fece nella maniera più delicata possibile, per evitare di farle male, sfiorandole le labbra con le sue.

'Certo, amore mio, farò come vuoi' finalmente aveva ascoltato le parole tanto desiderate.

'Che cosa pensi di dire a Bucky se lo troveremo?' chiese.

'Qualcosa mi inventerò' rispose, provando a rasserenarsi.

'Se vedi le brutte, devi andare via e lasciarlo a me. E la stessa cosa per Stark. Promettilo…'.

'Steve, ma…'.

'Promettimelo, Rubina!'.

'Va bene…' Non era affatto convinta…non aveva altra scelta.

Arrivarono all'edificio; era imponente ma, per fortuna, vuoto poiché sembrava composto di uffici e non di abitazioni. La guardia giurata all'ingresso, che faceva il turno di notte, li fece entrare. Non aveva visto Barnes. Certamente, per lui, entrare indisturbato sarebbe stato facile.

Salirono all'ultimo piano con l'ascensore e fecero le scale, per raggiungere la terrazza coperta. Era enorme, della metratura dell'intero edificio; i pilastri arcuati che reggevano la struttura facevano da finestre, senza vetri. Probabilmente, il personale che lavorava nel palazzo ci saliva a fumare o a mangiare, a giudicare da qualche rifiuto per terra.

Steve aveva avuto una giusta intuizione, Bucky era lì, in piedi, sopra un pilone di cemento a cui si reggeva, per guardare fuori.

L'agente Maxwell, con gli occhi, fece capire al marito che sarebbe stata lei a parlare per prima.

'James?' lo chiamò.

Si girò, di scatto, meravigliato di vederli lì, insieme 'Mi dispiace tanto, Rubina, per quello che è accaduto, non volevo…' si voltò, immediatamente, verso Rogers 'Dopo quello che hai fatto per me, sono stato un pessimo amico…'. Era avvilito e mortificato.

'James, non m'importa, e nemmeno a Steve… scendi, parliamone con calma, per favore'. Rubina replicò.

'Importa a me, invece. Io non sono così…'.

'Lo so benissimo. Sono qui per te, non per il Soldato d'Inverno. Non eri tu, oggi, ti hanno manipolato…vieni giù'. La Maxwell insisteva.

Quello mormorò, affranto 'E' meglio che mi tolga di mezzo, vivrete tutti meglio'.

'Ti prego, non farlo, se ti succedesse qualcosa non me lo perdonerei mai…ti voglio bene, adesso sei tu che non devi lasciarmi!'. Gli si avvicinò e gli tese la mano destra. Barnes sembrò esitare, per un attimo, per tornare poi a fissare nel vuoto.

'Va bene, James, vorrà dire che verrò io da te' iniziò a camminare verso Bucky.

Il Capitano la seguiva come un'ombra, pronto ad intervenire al minimo cenno di reazione del suo migliore amico. Sapeva che se Rubina non avesse provato, fino in fondo, a salvare Buck, lo avrebbe rimpianto, per sempre.

Senza alcuna esitazione, sua moglie salì sul pilone, alle spalle di James, che mai si sarebbe aspettato un gesto simile. Non pronunciò neanche una parola. Lo abbracciò da dietro, con tutta la forza che aveva, sperando che, in quel contatto, sentisse l'affetto e l'amicizia che sia lei sia Steve provavano.

Barnes si girò e la strinse, a sua volta, disperatamente.

'Torniamo a casa' la donna si scostò, scese dal gradone in cemento e gli diede la mano, per aiutarlo.

'Grazie' la fissò, con immenso amore, mentre Rogers, che gli si era affiancato, mormorò 'Buck, ce la faremo, noi tre, abbi fiducia'.

Barnes, rinfrancato, gli cinse le spalle col braccio destro. Forse amava Rubina, ma senza l'amicizia di entrambi non sarebbe arrivato a quel punto e non sarebbe potuto nemmeno andare avanti.

'Che bella scenetta!' udirono la voce di Tony…camminava verso di loro, imponente, nel guscio di Iron Man. 'Lasciatelo a me!' minacciò. 'Soldatino, forse puoi ingannare questi due, credimi, non me!'. Evidentemente li aveva seguiti…

'Stark, ragioniamo…devo dirti una cosa…c'è Ross dietro alla strage della Moschea ed al ritorno di Buck. Se guardi in memoria, dovresti trovare i file che ti ha inviato l'agente Mulder pochi minuti fa. Il programma ombra ha intercettato il Colonello, che, nel frattempo, si è volatilizzato. Nat, Clint, Sam e Fox stanno provando a scovarlo'. Steve tentò di calmare Tony, che si fermò, per qualche minuto, ad esaminare il materiale.

'Non mi importa, Capitano…il tuo amico è pericoloso, lo dobbiamo eliminare e lo farò io, avrò la mia vendetta! Non ti scordare che quel mostro ha ammazzato mio padre e mia madre' era fuori di sé.

Si mosse versò il Soldato d'Inverno, alzando la mano guantata di metallo, per colpirlo col suo potentissimo raggio. In un lampo, Rubina si fece avanti, fisicamente, davanti a James, per coprirlo.

'Fermati, Stark, o dovrai uccidere prima me! Non sto affatto scherzando, abbassa le armi'. Non era mai stata tanto seria in tutta la sua vita. Rogers perse i colori, la conosceva ed aveva capito che era determinata a rimanere ferma dove si trovava.

'Spostati, Maxwell o sarà peggio per te!' la minacciò.

'Tony, piantala, che vuoi fare?' Steve gli gridò contro. 'Così spaccherai gli Avengers più di quanto Ross li abbia già divisi, rifletti…'

'Ci hai già pensato tu!'.

'Ti prego, lui è mio amico!'.

'Una volta lo ero anche io…Allontanati, Rubina, subito' le intimò di nuovo.

La Maxwell non si mosse.

Quello fece fuoco, certo che lei si sarebbe scansata…avendolo intuito, nello stesso istante, il Capitano lanciò lo scudo contro Stark, mentre Bucky coprì la ragazza, che non si era mossa affatto, bloccando il raggio con la mano in vibranio.

'Riparati, Rubina, Tony non sente ragioni e tu non puoi farci nulla'. James la convinse a mettersi di lato.

Lei guardava quella scena, come fosse un incubo, Steve che difendeva Buck da Tony…Capitan America ed il Soldato d'Inverno contro Iron Man…non aveva nemmeno le possibilità per intervenire e gli altri Avengers erano chissà dove… da lì a pochi minuti sarebbe tutto finito…

Stark tentò di mettere fuori combattimento Rogers, per potersi dedicare a Barnes, il suo obiettivo principale: gli si scagliò contro, con così tanta forza che Steve finì lontanissimo.

Iron Man poté avventarsi, finalmente, contro Bucky, rimasto da solo ed usò di nuovo il raggio ma l'altro gli si oppose con la mano metallica, arrivando quasi a spaccarne il meccanismo di funzionamento. In quell'attimo Stark lo colpì, staccandogli il braccio artificiale, sotto la spalla. L'arto ricadde a terra, poco distante dal suo proprietario.

'Lascialo stare, tocca a me adesso' Steve provò a distrarre il collega, sperando che Rubina potesse aiutare Bucky, portandolo fuori dall'edificio, lontano dalla battaglia.

La moglie si era precipitata da James 'Come va? Dobbiamo provare ad uscire'.

'Mi fa male la spalla... non credo proprio di poter camminare'. Tentò di sollevarlo, senza riuscirvi, assolutamente, e lui non era in grado di muoversi. Avrebbero dovuto attendere lì la fine del combattimento fra i due Avengers.

Tony e Steve se le davano di santa ragione, in uno scontro senza fine, viste le capacità di entrambi. Si ritrovarono vicinissimi; Rogers si proteggeva con lo scudo e Stark avanzava, facendo fuoco coi suoi raggi.

Stante un'esplosione di energia, Rubina vide lo scudo accanto a lei; il marito, disarmato, sotto Tony, pronto con le sue armi, cariche.

Non poté trattenersi, il suo amore era in pericolo… si avvicinò a Iron Man, tentando di toccargli il braccio per tranquillizzarlo e forse, nella sua testa, per fermarlo. 'Tony, ti scongiuro, smettila, così lo ammazzerai'.

Rogers pensò fosse impazzita e non aveva la minima idea come il collega, folle di rabbia, dolore e desiderio di vendetta, avrebbe reagito.

Stark, furioso, si liberò della donna, con uno scatto del braccio meccanico, non calibrando affatto la forza che era solito usare in battaglia. L'agente Maxwell fu scaraventata contro il muro e cadde a terra, vicino a Barnes.

Bucky sentì, chiaramente, il rumore delle sue ossa che si infrangevano. 'Rubina, nooo!' si mosse verso di lei, carponi.

Tony si fermò e guardò verso l'agente Maxwell; Steve, sotto di lui, la fissava, disperato. L'avambraccio destro era dalla parte opposta della sua forma abituale, e la gamba sinistra in una posizione innaturale. Aveva una ferita profonda nella parte superiore del cranio, da cui perdeva moltissimo sangue.

Il Capitano sperò non fosse morta…'Buck, come sta? Respira?'.

'Non lo so… è messa molto male, oddio…non lo so...'. Bucky non riusciva nemmeno a sentirle il polso.

'Mi dispiace, non ho calcolato bene la mia potenza, volevo scansarla, non ferirla…' Stark era seriamente mortificato, balbettava, l'aveva fatta grossa!

Oramai a Rogers non interessava più alcuna opinione altrui. Pensando di aver perso Rubina per sempre, riprese lo scudo e cominciò a sbatterlo addosso all'apparecchio che Iron Man aveva sul petto, per terminarlo.

Ci riuscì, ma Tony lo aveva disarmato, di nuovo. Non trovarono di meglio che prendersi a pugni, come due bambini, quasi fino ad uccidersi.

'Steve, Tony, basta, finitela…' con un filo di voce, Rubina li pregò di fermarsi.

E' viva, realizzò Steve, grazie a Dio. Si liberò del peso di Stark e corse da lei. Bucky le teneva la mano. Fu uno spettacolo terrificante da vedere, era massacrata…Iniziò a piangere.

L'agente Maxwell gli tese la mano. 'Porta in salvo James'.

'No, devi andare in ospedale, prima!' protestò, con veemenza.

'Non capisci… se non scappate adesso, che ne sarà di James? Siamo arrivati fino a questo punto…'.

'Rubina, ma io…'Barnes provava a dire qualcosa.

'A me penserà Tony, vai, amore mio…fidati di me, andrà tutto bene' pregò suo marito.

'Non posso lasciarti, non posso…'non voleva andarsene, non poteva abbandonarla lì, in quello stato.

'Non mi stai lasciando…ci rivedremo presto. Ascoltami. Porta James dove potrà riprendersi…ci vorrà del tempo, per sistemare la divisione degli Avengers' la voce di lei era sempre più flebile. 'Sei tu il mio diamante nel cielo e lo sarai sempre! Ti amo, Steve!'.

Il Capitano si abbassò e la baciò sulle labbra 'Anche io, amore mio'. Aveva deciso, suo malgrado, con l'inferno nell'anima, di darle retta. Settimane prima gli aveva chiesto di fidarsi di lei, e provò a farlo, ricordando gli ammonimenti di padre John, che lo aveva invitato a trarre forza dal loro amore.

James Buchanan Barnes fissò a lungo Rubina, grato, coi suoi occhi d'argento.

Steve riprese lo scudo stelle e strisce con la mano destra e si caricò l'amico più caro, dall'altra parte.

'Non sei degno di avere quello scudo, Capitano! Non lo meriti! L'ha forgiato mio padre!' Tony non aveva ancora finito di gridare.

Rogers si girò e lo lanciò, a terra, in direzione di Stark, senza una parola o un minimo sguardo.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITOLO 11 TORNA DA ME, CAPITANO!**

Tony non poté fare altro che soccorrerla. Era messa male, come aveva detto Barnes. La gamba sinistra ed il braccio destro con fratture scomposte. Tre costole rotte ed un trauma cranico.

Fu sottoposta ad un lungo intervento chirurgico.

Stark non sapeva se avrebbe mai recuperato completamente, se avrebbe camminato di nuovo bene, se avrebbe potuto continuare a fare l'agente; era in preda ad un'angoscia incredibile mentre aspettava che uscisse dalla sala operatoria. La sua fidanzata Pepper lo aveva raggiunto per confortarlo, da New York.

Fox aspettava con loro. Il colonnello Ross sembrava sparito dalla faccia della terra. E pure Steve e James.

Quando poterono vederla, Tony accorato, non fece che scusarsi. 'Ti prometto che mi prenderò cura di te. Io e Pepper ti seguiremo nel percorso che dovrai affrontare. Appena possibile torneremo a New York. Rubina, mi dispiace, non ho calibrato bene la potenza del braccio di Iron Man...'

'Doveva andare così...vedrai che mi rimetterò' gli rispose, mentendo, per una volta, a sé stessa. In realtà era a pezzi, letteralmente. Si chiese che ne sarebbe stato della sua vita, senza Steve. Aveva bisogno del suo amore, non delle cure di Tony. Non era rammaricata di aver spinto il marito a portare via James ma, tra il dolore delle ferite ed il tormento per la sua assenza, non trovava pace nell'anima.

Quando rimasero soli, Fox le chiese 'Sai dov'è andato, vero?'.

Lei annuì, era nell'unico posto al mondo dove poteva rasserenarsi. Non volle dirlo, neanche a Mulder.

Era stata ricoverata tanti mesi in una delle cliniche migliori e più costose di New York, a spese di Tony, per la riabilitazione. Lui andava a trovarla tutti i giorni. Se non poteva, mandava Pepper o Mulder. La seguivano, passo passo, in quei dolorosi esercizi quotidiani, che avrebbero dovuto rimetterla in piedi, prima possibile.

La lontananza dal marito era un peso sul cuore che l'affondava, ogni giorno di più.

Aveva provato ad affrontare l'argomento Steve con Stark … quest'ultimo si era chiuso a riccio.

Rubina sentì un boato e, subito dopo, il suono delle sirene dalla strada. Si affacciò, dalla finestra del suo appartamento di New York e smise di respirare. Qualcuno aveva fatto saltare in aria il palazzo di Tony, si vedeva il fumo sopra la Stark Tower!

Ancora un po' zoppicava… provò a spicciarsi. Le squillò il cellulare. Era Mulder 'Scendi, sto arrivando sotto casa tua, dobbiamo andare in ospedale, alla svelta!'.

Ultimamente aveva frequentato ospedali un po' troppo spesso. Maledizione, che altro stava succedendo?

Si preparò al volo e scese ad aspettare Fox, con una borsa sportiva molto grande e pesante. Faceva fatica a portarsela dietro, ma sperò di aver visto giusto.

Il collega guidava come un pazzo, c'erano moltissimi feriti ed al telefono non avevano voluto dirgli nulla, nessun dettaglio.

Si fecero strada tra la folla, sotto l'ospedale, mostrando i cartellini di riconoscimento. Furono indirizzati al quinto piano e davanti all'accettazione, trovarono Pepper in lacrime. Lei l'abbracciò. 'Tony, è gravissimo. Non vogliono farmi entrare'.

L'agente Maxwell rabbrividì.

'Rubina...'si sentì chiamare. Era Sam Wilson, con Natasha e Clint.

'Almeno sei in piedi' Barton le diede un buffetto, sulla guancia.

L'agente Maxwell era smagrita, pallida e non sembrava in ottima forma. Camminava, con molta difficoltà. Alla russa si strinse il cuore. Tutta colpa delle stronzate fra Tony e Steve e ci era andata di mezzo lei...senza contare quel bastardo di Ross.

'È stato il Colonello' mormorò Romanoff.

'Come lo sai?' chiese Barton.

'Chi vuoi che sia stato?'.

'Provvediamo a tutti i rilievi possibili e vediamo se ha lasciato qualche traccia utile' Fox fece il punto della situazione, con razionalità.

'Proviamo, non abbiamo altra scelta' gli rispose Vedova Nera.

Pepper continuava a singhiozzare.

'Bisogna trovare il modo di farla entrare da Tony e capire con esattezza cosa ha. Collega, fatti girare il cervello' Rubina si rivolse a Mulder.

Non fece in tempo ad alzare lo sguardo che vide suo marito, che apriva la porta delle scale di servizio ed entrava nella sala d'aspetto, seguito da James.

Era abbronzato, i capelli più lunghi del solito, schiariti dal sole, la barba, che lei adorava, di nuovo a contorno del volto. Quando gli occhi azzurri di Steve guardarono i suoi, impazzì dalla felicità.

Rogers tentava di esprimerle, con lo sguardo, l'amore immenso che sentiva... dentro di sé, tanta angoscia e dispiacere per quello che sua moglie aveva passato ed avrebbe dovuto passare, a causa delle sue scelte.

In un attimo, furono uno nelle braccia dell'altra.

'Rubina, amore mio'. Le prese il bel viso e la baciò, in quel contatto così familiare e tanto desiderato.

C'era Bucky, vicino, senza braccio si intuiva il moncherino, da sopra la maglia. Era James, finalmente rasserenato, lo sguardo limpido.

La ragazza lo abbracciò, d'istinto. 'Sono contenta che tu stia bene' era sincera, era quello per cui aveva sofferto le pene dell'inferno. Salvarlo, salvare la loro amicizia, liberare Steve e sé stessa, dai sensi di colpa.

'Solo grazie a te' le rispose, un dolce sorriso.

'Ed a padre John, suppongo' terminò Rubina.

Rogers sgranò gli occhi; la moglie aveva sempre saputo che avesse trovato rifugio dal sacerdote. L'ammirò, pensando alla fatica che aveva fatto a trattenersi dal contattarlo, per proteggerlo. Lui non sapeva se sarebbe riuscito a comportarsi nello stesso modo.

'Come sta Tony?' le chiese.

'Piuttosto male, non sappiamo nulla di preciso, non vogliono farci passare!' Fox si intromise. 'Ciao, Steve!'.

Sam si avvicinò 'Bentornato, Capitano!'.

Nat lo abbracciò e Clint gli strinse la mano. 'Ci sei mancato'.

Pepper si accostò al gruppo.

'Mi spiace, Pep!' le fece Rogers.

'Rubina, ti ricordi quando, in Accademia, volevamo entrare nell'armeria e come ci procuravamo il passi?' le domandò Mulder.

'In effetti sì, che hai in mente?'.

'Lo vedi quell'infermiere lì in fondo, con gli occhiali e l'espressione da broccolo? Beh, ha un tesserino blu che permette di accedere all'area dov'è ricoverato Stark. Da quando siamo arrivati, non fa altro che guardarti lì…' Fox abbassò lo sguardo sul seno di lei.

'Piantala, però, che modi hai…' era scocciata.

'Se avesse fissato i miei attributi come fissa i tuoi, ci avrei pensato io, che ti credi!' a volte l'amico era impossibile …si poteva provare.

Lei diede un'occhiataccia al collega, si sbottonò ulteriormente la camicia bianca che indossava e si diresse, petto in fuori, verso l'infermiere. Fox sorrise… e Steve, a ruota…era evidente che se sua moglie si metteva in testa una cosa, nessuno poteva fermarla, nemmeno Iron Man!

Passati una decina di minuti, l'agente Maxwell tornò verso di loro, sconfortata 'Evidentemente, devo aver perso il mio fascino…niente da fare, non ci sono riuscita!'.

'Dammi quel passi, cretina!' l'ammonì Mulder, sapeva stesse bluffando. Glielo passò, furtivamente.

Sam, Nat e Clint erano andati a recuperare dei camici da medico e dei completi da infermiere, per tutti loro. Si erano andati a vestire a turno in bagno, tranne Bucky, per il quale avevano preso una seggiola a rotelle. Con il suo handicap, passava più inosservato degli altri.

In un momento di distrazione generale, fecero scattare la serratura magnetica che separava la sala d'aspetto dalle camere di degenza ed entrarono. Camminavano tranquilli, tentando di nascondere i volti, con delle mascherine verdi. Giunsero davanti alla stanza di Tony.

Pepper sobbalzò. Stark non era un bello spettacolo, sembrava sedato, probabilmente per il dolore delle ustioni ed era intubato.

Steve, Rubina e Pepper si avvicinarono al letto, tentando di non toccarlo. Gli altri Avengers rimasero a controllare la porta della stanza.

Fox prese la cartella clinica e cominciò a leggere. Gli pareva che il problema non fossero le ustioni, ma i fumi inalati da Tony, che gli creavano molti problemi di respirazione. Le prossime ore sarebbero state determinanti…era fiducioso, in fondo Stark era un duro.

'Dobbiamo andare via, ragazzi, spicciatevi' disse Nat.

'Speravo fosse in sé, per capire se avesse visto Ross o un suo scagnozzo, per la miseria!' Clint era inquieto.

'Ha aperto gli occhi! Tony!' Pepper provò a non strillare.

Stark abbozzò un sorriso alla fidanzata e guardò il Capitano Rogers…era tanto che aspettava di incontrarlo e si era preparato un discorsetto lungo e convincente. Adesso che lo vedeva, era intubato e non poteva dire mezza parola. Che rabbia!

'Ciao, Tony' sussurrò Steve, verso l'amico.

Stark mosse, leggermente, la mano fasciata, in direzione del braccio di Rogers.

'Ho tante cose da dirti…avremo tempo, vedrai, devi rimetterti!' lo rassicurò.

Fox si avvicinò al letto 'Tony, hai visto Ross o pensi sia stato lui a mettere l'esplosivo nel tuo palazzo? Sbatti gli occhi, una volta per il sì e due per il no!'.

Quello fece una smorfia a Mulder, che gli sembrava instupidito, mica era morto...mosse la testa su e giù. Era un sì.

'Hai visto altro?' chiese Nat. Stark scosse la testa, avvilito.

'Ti lasciamo a Pepper, dobbiamo andare! A presto, Tony, tieni duro!' Steve lo salutò, a nome di tutti.

Stark, però, con la mano sinistra, libera, agganciò il polso dell'agente Maxwell. La costrinse ad andargli vicino col viso e le fece un cenno, con gli occhi…lei parve capirlo al volo ed annuì.

Mentre organizzavano il da farsi, nel garage dell'ospedale, Rubina aprì il bagagliaio della macchina di Fox, dove aveva riposto la grande e pesante borsa sportiva che si era portata da casa.

Steve la guardò, incuriosito.

'Ho una cosa per te, Steve Rogers. Te la manda Tony, dice che ti appartiene e ti apparterrà sempre' così dicendo, tirò giù la chiusura lampo della borsa…conteneva lo scudo stelle e strisce di Capitan America!

Il marito aveva un'espressione felice e stupita, al tempo stesso.

Lei continuò 'Dopo essere uscita dalla clinica per la riabilitazione, un pomeriggio, Stark è venuto nel mio appartamento. Aveva con sé lo scudo ed ha voluto darmelo a tutti i costi. Ha detto che, in realtà, avrebbe voluto restituirtelo personalmente ma poiché non sapeva dove fossi, preferiva che lo custodissi io. Ha aggiunto che avrei saputo ridartelo al momento giusto…'. Rogers era senza parole. 'Non c'è momento più giusto di questo, Steve! Devi prendere chi ha fatto del male a Tony ed a tutti noi!'.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITOLO 12 RESA DEI CONTI, AVENGERS UNITI!**

Si erano separati. Bucky sarebbe stato ospite di Fox, per la notte. Gli Avengers avrebbero occupato le stanze dello S.H.I.E.L.D., destinate agli agenti.

Steve e Rubina si erano recati nell'appartamento di quest'ultima.

'È una casa splendida, semplice, molto di gusto. Rispecchia l'eleganza della sua proprietaria' aveva mormorato il Capitano. Era la prima volta che ci entrava.

'Grazie' bisbigliò sua moglie.

'Vado a farmi una doccia, se non ti dispiace...mi aspetti a letto?' sudato, dopo le diverse ore di volo, aveva necessità di rinfrescarsi...e la voleva tanto!

La donna annuì, uno sguardo strano. Si spogliò ed indossò la lunga camicia da notte bianca, che utilizzava, da qualche tempo, per dormire. Agitata.

Rogers la raggiunse, i capelli tamponati solo con l'asciugamani bianco, un altro a cingere i fianchi, di cui si liberò al volo, non appena rientrato in stanza. Un erezione completa e virile. Il fisico scolpito, segnato dall'abbronzatura.

'Amore, mi sei mancata...sapessi quanto...ti ho pensata ogni istante' la avvinghiò, tentando di baciarla sul collo.

Lei si spostò, leggermente.

'Che succede? Non ti va?' Era perplesso. Rubina, invece, tesa e tremava, leggermente.

'Steve...ho il corpo pieno di cicatrici. Ho perso tono muscolare e peso, sono diventata un mostro' si lamentò, gli occhi lucidi.

Certo, era una femmina tanto bella e si vedeva profondamente diversa. E solo a causa sua, rifletté lui. Si commosse, sfiorandole le labbra.

'Io ti amo, come sei...fammi vedere...faremo quello che vorrai tu, anche solo dormire...' le sollevò l'indumento, per sfilarlo dalla testa. Era nuda e, ai suoi occhi, sempre meravigliosa.

Erano brutte, le ferite, dovette ammetterlo. Punti di sutura e cicatrici sul braccio destro, all'altezza della spalla e lungo l'avambraccio. Sul bacino e la gamba sinistra. Senza contare quella sulla fronte e un'altra, che partiva dal viso, per nascondersi fra i folti capelli scuri.

Le prese la mano destra e risalì, lieve, con i polpastrelli fino all'omero, percorrendo la strada delle ferite e del loro dolore comune, con le mani unite...la sentì sussultare...'Sei la donna più bella che abbia mai visto...adesso ancora di più...'. Disegnò, per conto proprio, il limitare del capezzolo destro, il cerchio scuro che lo delineava...era diventato un spillo, sotto le sue mani...si abbassò, per mangiarlo...Rubina gemette e il Capitano aumentò la suzione, appassionato, tormentandole l'altro. L'odore di sua moglie, il profumo della sua pelle, la morbidezza della sua cute candida...le lasciò una lunga scia di succhiotti, fra il seno e l'inguine...si incuneò con le dita, in lei, che si ritrovò naturalmente ad aprire le gambe, tranquillizzata dai modi del suo compagno di vita.

Fu una meraviglia sentire la stimolazione di suo marito, che le scrutava l'intimità, le pupille dilatate, preso come sempre. Giocò con le sue carni, fra le peluria scura e curata, stuzzicando, frenetico, il bottoncino carnoso che si era elevato in rilievo, roseo e vellutato...ci passò la lingua, impaziente, strusciandosi appositamente con le guance...Rubina ridacchiò 'Mi fai il solletico, con la barba, Rogers...'.

'Ti lamenti ogni volta, Maxwell...smetto?' la prese in giro, i soliti piacevoli giochi, per farla rilassare.

Rubina non gli rispose, lo carezzò sul ciuffo castano, schiarito dall'acqua del mare e dal sole, e gli premette il viso verso di sé, inarcando il bacino e spalancando le cosce, in un movimento lussurioso e poco fraintendibile.

Steve ridacchiò, per dedicarsi subito a lei...la sollazzava e sollazzava se stesso. Il suo sapore, l'aroma del suo sesso, bollente, intensissimo...le passò la lingua di piatto sulla deliziosa intimità, nutrendosi dell'ambrosia dolce ed insieme salata. La donna era sempre più rovente e grondante, sotto la tortura vigorosa del partner.

Un urlo e una scossa elettrica simultanea, di estremo godimento, si propagò dall'interno del suo ventre, fino alla schiena ed ai fianchi. Colpita da un orgasmo intenso, rivoltò il capo all'indietro, la bocca aperta che chiamava Steve, in un attimo di fantastico appagamento per entrambi.

'Ti adoro' l'uomo continuò, succhiando i ciuffi di pelo corvino, zuppo di squisitezza, e bevendo il nettare della beatitudine del suo amore, fino all'ultima goccia.

Era tanto più bella, dopo il piacere, non poteva smettere di rimirarla.

Fu lei a prendere l'iniziativa successiva; dopo avergli riempito la faccia di baci e ripulito di sé, gli si mise a cavalcioni sulle gambe, impalandosi lentamente, netta, decisa, seria.

Il Capitano enorme, prepotente e vigoroso la riempiva, in ogni centimetro, arrivando a lambire ogni sua zona erogena, ogni terminazione nervosa del suo tunnel.

La donna iniziò a muoversi, con calma, ruotando il bacino per sentirlo tutto, carezzandogli il torace. Scese a baciarlo, ad unire la lingua con la sua, in un vortice di umori e sensualità, percependolo tremare di piacere. Si rialzò, iniziando ad ancheggiare di nuovo su di lui, dando un ritmò alla loro danza, le mani di Steve a contorno delle mammelline.

Gli occhi nei suoi, preso, incantato...sua moglie, il suo prezioso diamante…loro due, di nuovo insieme, complici ed amanti.

Le dette delle spinte dal basso, dove si trovava, per contribuire a quel tango, riempendole la pancia con un incendio devastante. Percepì gli spasmi della sua donna e continuò, un colpo via l'altro, urti singoli, distanziati, profondi e potenti. L'espressione estatica di lei, compiaciuta e sorridente...nulla lo avrebbe mai potuto tanto appagare, nemmeno il proprio piacere personale.

Rubina unì di nuovo le labbra alle sue e scostandosi, gli si accasciò fra le gambe, stimolandolo, delicata, sbaciucchiandolo, leccandolo e pulendolo. 'Sai di buono, Steve...ti amo...mi sei mancato, immensamente' confessò, gli occhi colmi di lacrime, per il suo amore finalmente ritrovato.

Il Capitano l'attirò a sé, per i lunghi capelli scuri, e prima di baciarla, le confessò, ancora una volta 'Io e te siamo diamanti nel cielo, non scordarlo mai…vedo la mia vita, nei tuoi occhi, amore mio!'

'E' andata bene, stanotte? Hai una faccia…estasiata!' Fox la prese in giro, il mattino seguente, Bucky al seguito, fuori dall'entrata principale della sede dell'Agenzia.

'Fatti gli affari tuoi...' lo schernì la sua amica, con un sorriso radioso.

'Siamo passati in ospedale, Tony si sta riprendendo. Lo hanno estubato e respira da solo. Sta davvero meglio, mi ha sfottuto tutto il tempo' Mulder chiarì.

'Ottimo' Barton sollecitò 'che idee avete?'.

'Ho contattato il Direttore Fury. Al desk troveremo i passi per entrare...Barnes, pure per te' Steve, scudo agganciato alle spalle, chiarì, il Soldato d'Inverno aveva tentato di uccidere il nero, mesi prima, senza riuscire.

Rubina fece strada; si era recata personalmente, alla base, unitamente a Stark, ed aveva avuto modo di interfacciarsi col Capo in diverse occasioni.

'Benvenuti' quello li accolse, nelle propria sala riunioni dove erano già presenti Nat, Clint e Sam, una stretta di mano vigorosa al Capitano ed a James.

'Grazie, signore...e scusi ancora' Buck chiese il suo perdono.

'Tranquillo, Sergente, è acqua passata; l'agente Maxwell ha abbondantemente perorato la tua causa...talmente tanto da aver fatto cedere perfino Tony. Per cui, prima di metterci al lavoro per rintracciare Ross, voglio mostrarti una cosa...anzi, fallo tu' si voltò, in maniera confidenziale, verso la moretta, che si diresse verso un carello medico limitrofo. Un telo bianco ricopriva un oggetto poco distinguibile.

'Ha ragione il Direttore Fury...ho stressato Stark, ogni maledetto giorno in cui mi ha accompagnato nel mio percorso di terapia. E aveva un grosso debito con me. Credo che così lo abbia saldato...' sollevò la stoffa...sotto, un arto bionico in metallo color argento, molto simile al braccio sinistro che lo stesso Iron Man aveva staccato a Barnes.

'Cristo santo...è quello che penso?' Steve sbottò, in maniera inusuale, intanto che gli astanti si erano avvicinati al tavolo, per rimirare la protesi, Bucky per primo, gli occhi sgranati.

'Sì! James, è il tuo...nuovo braccio! Tony lo ha realizzato, qui, nei laboratori della base; è stato forgiato in adamantio, su un calco del vecchio, che era rimasto a terra, dopo che vi eravate massacrati a vicenda e che abbiamo raccolto. E' più sofisticato del precedente e potrai scegliere se e quando indossarlo...ovviamente, rimane un'arma micidiale!' spiegò la donna.

'Sei un genio' Rogers strinse a sé sua moglie e le dette un bacino, fregandosene degli spettatori.

'Sono senza parole...davvero' Buck era commosso.

'Ringraziaci, aiutandoci a trovare Ross, insieme ai colleghi Avengers. Perché, per mio conto, lo sei anche tu' il Capo fu lapidario.

'Presente!' il Soldato acconsentì, in attesa di indossare la protesi.

'Eccoci a noi! Abbiamo esaminato i filmati girati intorno alla Stark Tower, senza cavare un ragno dal buco...' il nero fu chiaro.

'Dobbiamo rintracciare Ross, ad ogni costo, prima che combini altri guai, o faccia fuori qualcuno di noi!' sibilò Barton.

'Avrei una proposta...' Rubina bisbigliò.

'Sono tutt'orecchi, socia; spara!' Mulder si era incuriosito, non gli aveva accennato nulla.

'Mi era venuto in mente quando Tony ha progettato la protesi di Bucky; non è solo Iron Man ad essere in debito con me...'.

'Danny Ross! Brava!' Fox si stava esaltando, avendo intuito la sua trovata 'E' ancora in missione?'.

'No, so che è nel New Hampshire, nella casa di famiglia, in licenza. Vorrei andare lì, per provare a parlarci'.

'Credi che ti spiffererà dov'è suo padre?' Romanoff era poco convinta.

'Onestamente, non vedo altre alternative' la mora insistette.

'Va bene, concordo; ti accompagneremo, non voglio brutte sorprese e poi…' la fissò, tristemente 'amore, non sei in gran forma e se dovessero esserci problemi, forse non potresti difenderti da sola' Rogers non si sentiva di lasciarla, neanche per un attimo. Lei sospirò, annuendo, la testa bassa.

'Ottimo, preparatevi; il Quinjet è nell'hangar' il Capo aveva preso la proposta della federale piuttosto sul serio.

'Come va il braccio?' Rubina lo chiese a James, che sorrideva, rimirando i movimenti della propria mano…perfetti!

'Benissimo…non so più cosa dirti... Da quando ti conosco, hai fatto così tanto per me. In fondo, non eravamo nemmeno amici, due perfetti estranei…' la ringraziò, di nuovo.

'Per Steve sei più di un fratello…era inevitabile lo diventassi anche per me' amava suo marito alla follia, era esclusivamente quella la molla di molte azioni che aveva compiuto, dal primo momento in cui si erano incontrati.

'E' un uomo fortunato…moltissimo' sospirò, un leggera inflessione di sana invidia nel tono di voce.

'Te lo dissi, a suo tempo…siamo fortunati, entrambi' ribatté, carezzando la destra di Steve, al proprio fianco, che contraccambiò lo sguardo innamorato.

Lei era l'unica vestita in abiti civili, jeans, camicia e felpa, alla cintura la propria pistola d'ordinanza; gli Avengers erano equipaggiati con le proprie tute, e Sam, che era nell'aereo insieme a loro, recava le ali nella stiva. Perfino Fox indossava, per l'ennesima volta, la tuta blu dell'Agenzia, utilizzata nella missione che avevano svolto, con i Vendicatori, in precedenza.

Barton e Romanoff avevano fatto atterrare il jet, sopra una porzione di prato, antistante la villa di Ross, sita poco fuori Concord. Il Colonnello era originario dello Stato del New England e aveva mantenuto lì la propria residenza.

Al rumore infernale del velivolo, un giovane biondo, dai tratti somatici molto delicati, era uscito in giardino, incuriosito. Rubina era scesa per prima, come concordato, e già dalla scaletta del Quinjet aveva alzato il braccio, per salutarlo.

Danny l'aveva riconosciuta, immediatamente. Difficile scordare la donna che ti aveva salvato il culo, levandoti di peso da sopra una mina inesplosa che aveva disinnescato, soprattutto se tanto coraggiosa ed attraente. La osservò venire verso di sé, con un passo sbilenco. Era provata e malmessa…per colpa di quell'idiota di suo padre, la storia gli era nota. Alle spalle dell'agente Tyler, il Capitano Rogers e gli Avengers. Gli parvero minacciosi e preoccupati, ed evinse con chiarezza che non fosse una visita di cortesia.

'Rubina…che piacere vederti!' provò ad essere il più tranquillo e cortese possibile. Lui era così, timido e gentile, davvero un buon carattere.

'Ciao, Danny' gli porse la mano e fece le dovute presentazioni.

'Venite dentro' Ross figlio indicò una porta finestra che dava all'interno di un grande soggiorno, dove si accomodarono. 'Vi posso offrire qualcosa?'.

'No, grazie…immaginerai il motivo per cui siamo qui' la moretta volle giocare a carte scoperte; il ragazzo era limpido, nei modi e nei ragionamenti, non subdolo come il caro genitore.

'Mio padre…' mormorò, affranto.

'Sì, Danny. Il Colonello sta camminando su una strada lastricata delle tombe dei suoi avversari. Vuole distruggere gli Avengers…sai il motivo?'.

Il ragazzo tentennò, era chiaro lo conoscesse.

'Aiutami…per favore! Debbo trovarlo, prima che faccia del male ad altri miei amici…' lo supplicò, gli occhi blu questuanti.

'Immagino conoscerete Bruce Banner…' il biondo iniziò, le doveva la vita e per colpa di suo padre era quasi morta!

'Sì, certo, è uno di noi…' Vedova Nera annuì. In quel periodo, il professore aveva fatto perdere le proprie tracce, proprio per il legame sentimentale che si stava instaurando con la russa e che non era in grado di gestire; per Nat, un tasto assai dolente.

'Papà era a capo del Progetto Bomba Gamma, affidato a Banner. A causa della radiazioni, il professore ha acquisito la facoltà di trasformarsi in Hulk…'.

'Questo lo sapevamo, dicci di più' Steve lo incalzò.

'Ciò che non sa nessuno è che mio padre è stato oggetto di un bombardamento di raggi gamma e radiazioni cosmiche; glielo chiese, diversi anni fa, il Direttore dello S.H.I.E.L.D., all'epoca non era Nick Fury…comunque, è diventato come Hulk…Hulk Rosso, lo chiamavano, per il colore della pelle…possiede il totale controllo sulla propria mutazione, cosa che gli consente di ragionare in maniera lucida e razionale, nonché di usufruire della sua massima esperienza, in campo militare, anche quando si trova nella sua forma mostruosa. L'impossibilità di liberarsi della mutazione lo ha fatto impazzire ed ha permesso ai lati più oscuri della sua personalità di emergere. Detesta Banner, poiché è in quello stato a causa dei suoi studi. Odia l'Agenzia…e…' non riuscì a terminare.

'Non aver paura di ferirmi' Rubina aveva compreso avesse remore a confidarsi.

'Ahimè…' si rivolse solo alla federale 'si è sentito tradito da te! Ti stimava, follemente, e quando ha capito che avevi un debole per il Capitano Rogers, e che non solo ne avevi preso le parti, proteggendolo, ma addirittura lo avevi sposato, se l'è legata al dito. Ha strumentalizzato le problematiche di condizionamento del Soldato d'Inverno, sapendo dell'amicizia storica che lo legava a Steve, per causarvi pene e sofferenze' concluse.

La Maxwell, che lo aveva immaginato, non si espresse. Le premeva, maggiormente, sapere altro 'Dov'è ora?' provò, con gentilezza.

Il ragazzo era titubante.

'C'è mezzo mondo che lo cerca e non hanno buone intenzioni nei suoi confronti; noi non siamo assassini e tenteremo di prenderlo vivo, se sarà possibile' Steve lo promise, pur consapevole sarebbe stato complesso.

'E' molto che non lo vedo. Quando desidera riflettere o stare solo, si reca a passeggiare presso il lago Sunapee, non è lontanissimo da qui, circa trenta miglia; è un luogo di villeggiatura e ci andava spesso con mia mamma, quando era ancora viva…se fossi in voi, proverei…' li consigliò, confidando nella sincerità dei modi di Rogers.

'Grazie, Danny' Rubina si avvicinò e lo baciò, delicata, su una guancia.

'Mi spiace tanto, per quello che hai dovuto subire per causa sua…mi auguro possa rimetterti al meglio' le sorrise, poco convinto e lei lo ricambiò, con uno sguardo complice.

'Muoversi, ragazzi, dai' il Capitano li spronò a raggiungere di nuovo il jet.

'Non vi piaceranno le notizie che sto per darvi' Fox era corrucciato, intanto che, sull'aereo, studiava il materiale fornito dalla Vedova 'grazie a Romanoff, ho esaminato i file di Bruce Banner…Hulk Rosso possiede una forza fisica immensa, una resistenza allo strenuo dell'invulnerabilità, l'immunità al dolore e alla fatica; velocità, agilità, riflessi e capacità di salto sovrumane. Ed abbiamo un piccolo problema…qualora colto dall'ira, anziché divenire più forte, inizia a emettere un calore letale dal proprio corpo, che aumenta in maniera direttamente proporzionale alla sua rabbia, senza mai raggiungere un limite, sebbene, superata una certa intensità, lo renda esausto. Può, ad ogni modo, emettere tale calore dagli occhi in maniera volontaria e regolandone autonomamente l'intensità anche senza essere arrabbiato…insomma, Ross, quando è incazzato…è pericolosissimo'.

Rubina sbottò a ridere 'Cavolo, non ci voleva Einstein per capirlo! Lo sapevo pure io e da prima di te, super genio'.

'Cretina! Non prendermi in giro, è una riflessione seria, avvicinarsi a Testa di legno non è fattibile' l'amico si lamentò.

'Come possiamo difenderci da un calore tanto forte? Temo di non potergli volare rasente, le ali si scioglierebbero…' si lamentò Falcon.

'Io e Nat pure siamo fuori gioco…' Barton dovette ammettere che arco e pistole non erano il massimo contro siffatto nemico.

'Ci rimangono i ragazzi centenari di Brooklyn! Siete pronti?' la Maxwell si voltò verso Bucky e Steve.

Rogers e Barnes alzarono, rispettivamente, braccio bionico e scudo. Lo erano!

'I rilevatori di calore indicano molte presenze; la maggior parte dovrebbero essere animali…' il Falco commentava le immagini del monitor.

'La baia dove andava a camminare, in riva al lago, con la moglie, è quella a ovest, dove c'è il pontile in legno, la vedete?' la mora ricordava le indicazioni precise di Danny.

'Sì…' Rogers era teso, sua moglie aveva qualcosa che le frullava nella bella testolina.

'Clint, atterra appena puoi…scenderò e… '.

Non fece in tempo a terminare, che Steve si inalberò 'Tu che cosa? Vuoi fare da esca? Sei impazzita?'.

'Non è proprio il caso, stavolta ha ragione Cap' Sam si intromise.

'Ognuno farà la sua parte…non sono in grado di combattere, ma Ross ha sempre avuto un debole per me ed ora lo ha…negativo, mi detesta…dobbiamo stanarlo e voi' guardò gli Avengers 'potete annientarlo meglio di me…io ho questo' fece un sorriso a trentadue denti, triste 'e posso farlo parecchio innervosire…usiamo le armi che possediamo ed andrà tutto bene!'.

'Sei sicura, socia?' Fox volle accertarsene, l'ultima volta ne era uscita a pezzi, in senso più che letterale.

Strizzò l'occhio destro nella sua direzione 'Sì, genio! Diamoci sotto'.

Così avevano fatto; Clint e Nat avevano fatto scendere l'aereo, Rubina si era diretta, con tranquillità, verso il pontile di legno, ammirando il tramonto; era un luogo splendido e romantico, non si meravigliò che il Colonello ci venisse volentieri.

Aveva visto giusto. Dopo una decina di minuti, si materializzò, alle sue spalle, una voce dall'oltretomba 'Sei viva…non troppo vegeta, agente Maxwell…'.

La donna si voltò e rimase sconvolta dalla visione che le si parò innanzi, nonostante si fosse preparata. Aveva visto i filmati e le foto di Banner…la realtà fu peggio di qualsivoglia immaginazione…una creatura immensa, la pelle rosso scura, i capelli neri, gli occhi spiritati, un residuo di pantaloni stracciati a coprire le parti intime, la scrutava, minaccioso. Nulla le ricordava lontanamente il Colonello…forse il tono ironico e la cadenza nel parlare…

'La causa delle ferite che ti porterai nel corpo e nell'anima per l'eternità è solo il tuo adorato marito…quello per cui hai rischiato tutto…ti avevo offerto di rimanere al mio servizio e non sei riuscita a rimanermi fedele…volevi Capitan America, anche nel tuo letto…quando hai salvato mio figlio, ho creduto fosse un'eroina, che avessi un coraggio fuori dalla norma…invece, sei una misera donnetta…' la attaccò, verbalmente…lei comprese si stesse inquietando, ed indietreggiò, muovendosi verso la spiaggia, dov'erano i colleghi.

'Non vale un'unghia di mio marito, Colonello…' Rubina se ne sbeffeggiò, ridacchiando.

La creatura emise un singulto e la fissò, gli occhi che divenivano bianchi.

'Lo sai come ti chiamiamo? Testa di legno! Stupido e presuntuoso, fino al midollo!' lo voleva far incazzare…riuscì!

Barton tentò, dal lato destro di colpire Hulk Ross con i suoi dardi, e Romanoff, dal sinistro, con le sue due pistole…la creatura non era stata, minimamente, scalfitta dalle loro armi e si preparava, fuori di sé, a incenerire la federale.

Steve corse a proteggerla, come concordato, lanciando lo scudo sulla traiettoria del raggio uscito dalle iridi di Ross, nel momento in cui lo vide partire, ed urlò verso Falcon 'Sam, adesso'.

Wilson volò a recuperare la moretta, allontanandosi, in direzione del Quinjet, tenendola stretta fra le braccia.

Bucky affiancò il Capitano, alternandosi con lui a parare il fortissimo calore emanato dall'avversario; una volta era l'arto bionico che lo rimandava indietro, la volta successiva il clipeo…

Erano perfetti e sincroni, memori di un affiatamento dovuto ad anni di amicizia e a mille battaglie combattute insieme. Uniti, ancora di più, in cerca della vendetta contro quell'essere malvagio che tanto dolore aveva causato a tutti, soprattutto a Rubina, che era stata la loro luce in fondo al tunnel e si era sacrificata, per entrambi…erano sopravvissuti, grazie a lei ed al suo sacrificio…era il momento di ricambiare il favore, sistemando in via definitiva il Colonello!

Che, tuttavia, rimaneva un osso molto duro…il raggio divenne sempre più potente, tanto da far volare lontano lo scudo del Capitano, che si affrettò a recuperarlo…Barnes, rimasto da solo, sotto i colpi del nemico, gli si parò davanti nuovamente, con la sinistra metallica…aveva aperto il palmo e respingeva la luce calda, passo dopo passo, avanzando.

La ragazza vide chiaramente che il calore stava consumando finanche l'adamantio, che si scioglieva…'James, noooo' temette per la sua vita, data la vicinanza alla fonte di energia…la mano, quasi liquefatta, era all'altezza del collo di Ross…Bucky abbassò la testa e con una mossa fulminea, scattò e lo agguantò al collo. Il metallo, arroventato, entrò nella carne di Hulk Rosso, come una lama nel burro, decapitandolo, le urla mostruose del suo proprietario che riempivano l'aria.

La creatura cadde a terra, da una parte il corpo, dall'altra il capo, finalmente sconfitta.

'Buck, amico, non posso lasciarti un secondo e guarda che mi combini…potevi aspettarmi!' Steve rise, abbracciandolo. Si rammaricò esclusivamente di non aver potuto mantenere la mezza promessa fatta al figlio del Colonello.

'Il tuo arto è ridotto molto male…' la Maxwell, limitrofa, con gli altri Avengers e Fox, osservava, dispiaciuta, la protesi bionica oramai inservibile, dilaniata fino al gomito.

'L'importante è aver annientato questo figlio di puttana, con tutto il male che ci ha fatto…' mormorò il Soldato d'Inverno.

'Giusto' Fox concordò 'il prossimo braccio sarà straordinario…lo progetterò io stesso…meglio di quello di Stark!' ridacchiò, dirigendosi verso il jet, alle spalle di Steve e Rubina, che salivano pian piano, mano nella mano.


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITOLO 13 POST CREDIT NOI DUE, DIAMANTI NEL CIELO!**

'Dorme ancora...' Steve stringeva sua moglie, nel tardo pomeriggio, davanti lo specchio della camera padronale del bungalow, controllando James, nel lettino.

Il piccolo, un anno e mezzo - che portava il nome del padrino di battesimo, lo storico amico di suo padre - succhiava il ciuccio, sorridente, gli occhi chiusi.

'É l'aria di mare, lo stanca...sono felice tu abbia insistito per venire qui. Pensavo che Santa Lucia non fosse l'ideale per i bambini, invece...' Rubina ne solleticò l'autostima.

'É il luogo perfetto per noi, amore, bungalow compreso...sempre lo stesso, il nostro...' erano riusciti a prenotare esattamente lo stesso villino della prima volta.

'Quanto sei romantico. Mi fai il solletico...' Rogers la baciava sul collo, sfiorandola con la barba.

'Se vuoi smetto...'.

'Non ti azzardare: chiedo il divorzio, se ci provi'.

'Sei stupenda, col vestito che ti ha mandato Tony, più del solito...' un raffinato abito in seta bianca, lungo, leggermente scollato e ricco di ricami. Dopo la gravidanza e grazie alla gioia della maternità, era tornata piuttosto in forma ed era in procinto di riprendere il lavoro alla CIA, part time, in prima battuta, per dedicarsi al figlio.

'Che stranezza questi regali...comprendo la cena a lume di candela, per il nostro terzo anniversario di matrimonio, che cade oggi. I vestiti non hanno senso. A onor del vero, sei bellissimo, ha avuto buon gusto…' in un completo di lino beige chiaro e camicia bianca il Capitano, a contrasto la carnagione dorata dell'abbronzatura recente, sembrava un modello.

Iron Man gli aveva fatto recapitare due scatole con gli abiti ed un bigliettino, che preannunciava una cena nel migliore ristorante dell'isola, loro due soli.

'Eccentrico è eccentrico, lo sai...' si voltò, ad un gridolino del figlio, che si era destato...andò verso il lettino, dove si era messo in piedi, per farsi prendere in braccio. Lo sollevò e gli dette un bacino 'Possiamo muoverci, chiama la reception per un taxi, io prendo questa peste…' fece Rogers.

La Maxwell osservò suo marito ed il piccolo James, quasi due gocce d'acqua. I capelli castani chiari tendenti al biondo, i lineamenti regolari…erano identici, tranne per la sfumatura di blu degli occhi...quella l'aveva presa da lei...almeno quella, per fortuna. Rise fra sé, fissando il bambino, che indicava fuori con la manina, verso la battigia.

Steve aveva gli occhi sgranati 'Rubina...amore...' si diffusero nell'aria le prime note della canzone che adoravano, la loro canzone, la loro musica del cuore! 'Diamonds in the sky'!

_Splendiamo luminosi come un diamante._

'Vieni a vedere...dobbiamo uscire fuori…e subito...' la spronò.

Lei si avvicinò alla vetrata e rimase esterrefatta! Si affrettò, mano nella mano, con Cap, a scendere le scale, verso la spiaggia 'Cavolo, Tony sa come organizzare un evento...non era una semplice cena a lume di candela, ci ha fregato'.

Sullo sfondo di un magnifico tramonto rosso fuoco, i loro amici più cari li attendevano, in piedi, a semicerchio, intorno a padre James...padre James Buchanan Barnes.

Bucky era tornato a Santa Lucia, appena chiusa la vicenda di Ross, decidendo di prendere i voti ed anche il posto di padre John - che aveva cambiato congregazione - nella piccola comunità cattolica. Aveva trovato conforto nella fede, più che in tutto il resto.

Li aspettava, il colletto bianco sull'abito talare, una croce di legno al collo, agganciata ad un nastrino di cuoio. Senza alcun arto bionico o protesi. Fox e Tony si erano offerti mille volte di costruirgliene una nuova ma il diretto interessato aveva gentilmente rifiutato, giunto oramai ad una completa accettazione di sé.

_Trovo la luce nel meraviglioso mare, scelgo di essere felici, tu ed io._

Rogers osservò la sua famiglia, le onde maestose che si infrangevano sugli scogli. Si erano scelti, con la moretta ed avevano continuato a scegliersi, anche col passare del tempo…la sua compagna si era resa comunque disponibile a vivere insieme a Washington, lui aveva preferito tornare a New York, alle dipendenze di Fury, unitamente ai colleghi Avengers, nella città che adorava e dove era cresciuto e, soprattutto, dove erano i suoi amici e colleghi…ed il suo diamante!

Camminando lentamente, fino ad arrivare davanti a Barnes, notò Sam, Clint e Nat, limitrofi, tutti in abito da cerimonia; a destra Fox, con la mitica maglietta con la scritta '_Allergico agli idioti'_ e lo scudo stelle e strisce, e la sua dolce metà, sua moglie, la collega Dana Scully, piccola di statura, rossa di capelli, intriganti occhi azzurri. Dall'altro lato Tony, le ustioni completamente guarite, in un eccentrico completo colorato e la consorte Pepper, in un elegante vestito di seta azzurra.

'I due Einstein megalomani si sono proposti di farvi da testimoni…i geni, nel nostro gruppo, non guastano mai, per cui ho acconsentito' ridacchiò Bucky.

'Hai fatto bene…' sussurrò Steve, commosso.

_Siamo bellissimi come diamanti nel cielo. _Sua moglie e suo figlio erano al di là della bellezza, nella sua mente e nel suo cuore.

'Poiché la prima volta che vi siete sposati, non avete avuto neanche il buon gusto di invitarci, ho pensato ad una cerimonia per rinnovare le vostre promesse, da condividere, stavolta…una cosetta semplice semplice…con un tocco di classe' indicò, alle sue spalle, un cenno del capo, e Rubina scrutò il piccolo palco di legno, dove era collocato un pianoforte e Rihanna in persona, con la sua voce calda e sensuale, si esibiva nella colonna sonora del loro amore.

Stark era pazzesco! Si emozionò, moltissimo 'Grazie, Tony' bisbigliò, colpita.

_Siamo come diamanti nel cielo, sapevo saremmo diventati subito una cosa sola…_

Mentre Bucky iniziava ad officiare il rito, Rubina sentì la stretta possente del braccio di Steve, che le cingeva la vita.

_Quando mi stringi mi sento viva._ All'orecchio, gli sussurrò proprio le medesime parole, ripetendo la strofa ed aggiunse 'Una volta ti dissi che avevo bisogno solo del tuo amore e non della tua protezione…tuttavia, con nessuno mi sono sentita mai così protetta…ti amo, Steve, sei tu il mio diamante nel cielo!'.

_Ho visto la vita nei tuoi occhi. _'E tu sei il mio! Da quando ti ho incontrato, ho iniziato a vivere, amore mio, vivo per te e James!' controbatté suo marito, il bambino accoccolato sulla spalla.

_Quindi splendiamo stasera luminosi, tu ed io. _Il Capitano Steve Rogers poggiò le labbra su quelle dell'Agente Rubina Maxwell, gli occhi colmi d'amore e della promessa di un amore infinito.

FINE


End file.
